Vínculos Irrompibles (Pausada)
by cpbr15
Summary: (AU-Human) Judy Hoops sueña con convertirse en oficial de policía a pesar de la negativa de su familia, alguien está dispuesto a ayudarla a lograrlo, su persona más importante a quien ama en secreto desde que tiene memoria, su hermano mayor Nick, lo que no sabe la pequeña es que Nick guarda muchos misterios y no lleva la vida honesta que su familia cree.
1. Hermanos

_De nadie Seré, solo de ti_

 _Hasta que mis huesos_

 _Se vuelvan cenizas y_

 _Mi corazon deje de latir_

 _Pablo Neruda_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¿Estas bien?-— Pregunto el chico a su hermana quien nuevamente llegó con un rostro triste y lleno de frustración.

—Si es solo que… no es nada — cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

El chico solo que quedo terminando sus papitas frente a la puerta la cual tiraron en su cara, era una familia bastante numerosa como cualquier familia granjera, entre los doce hermanos él era el tercero mientras su pequeña Judy la novena.

—Tesoro — la llamó mientras tocaba la puerta —Estoy de paso Judy lo sabes, ¿así es como quieres despedirte de tu hermano mayor? — espero algunos segundos pero no tuvo respuesta, giró y dio algunos pasos.

—Nick — la chica abrió la puerta después de todo, tenía sus bellos ojos morados llenos de lágrimas, se acercó para tomarla en un fuerte abrazo y entraron a la habitación.

Judy tenía su rostro hundido en el pecho de su hermano decía muchas cosas a la vez, pero este logró captar la idea principal, nuevamente sus padre se negaron a que sea policía, de hecho el único que vivía en Denver de todos ellos era él.

Pero Nick era demasiado especial en esa familia de piel blanca casi albinos y cabellos rubios platinados, su todo de piel si era clara pero más a un tono beige y su cabellos castaños rojizos, hacían que la gente nunca creyera que perteneciera a los granjeros Hoops, él siempre fue diferente y cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y decidió vivir en Denver con todo el dolor de su alma sus padres lo dejaron ir, sabían que tenía que encontrar su propio camino.

Luego de dejar que su hermana se calmara, Nick accedió a ayudarla, era uno de los mayores y su padre en especial le tenía cierto respeto, a sus veinte ochos años Nick era un adulto en todo el sentido, vivía solo y era independientemente económico, incluso mandaba dinero a la granja y desde hace diez años residía en Denver (Colorado)

—¿Enserio hablaras con papá? — Judy no cabía de la felicidad.

—Sí, tiene que entender que puedes seguir tu vida, si no deseas trabajar en la granja no tiene por qué forzarte, ellos son duros porque nos aman solamente, pero al final lo entenderán, ya tienes diecinueve puedes tomar tus propias decisiones — sus nudillos hicieron contacto con la mejilla de Judy, su suave y bella piel, lo estremeció.

El pelirrojo se levantó —Ya verás que lograre convencerlo — guiñando un ojo para su hermana, haciéndola sonreír.

.

...

.

—Ya se a lo que vienes, eres astuto, si fueras un animal juraría que serias un zorro — el Señor Stew estaba en el estudio, cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Nick, entendió todo.

—Hey — alzando sus manos- Vamos papá vengo en son de paz y si fuéramos animales esta familia sería de conejos con tantos hijos- curvando los labios.

—Mientes, estás aquí por Judy, si algo le pasa a esa niña incluso vienes corriendo de tu gran ciudad a defenderla, de todos tus hermanos ella siempre ha sido tu favorita.

—Eso es porque es el más tierna y alegre de todos — confesó el Joven pelirrojo

—Es muy peligroso, no quiero exponer a mis hijos así.

—Es más fuerte de lo que crees, muy independiente y segura de sí misma, es la persona más positiva que conozco y tiene buena intuición, déjala seguir sus sueños, por favor.

El viejo cayó sentado, su hijo tenía razón, y aunque no le gustara Judy siempre ha sido así libre y fuerte, era hora de dejarla ir — Eso me pasa por dejarte vivir en Denver, tú eres un mal ejemplo para tus hermanos menores, está bien, pero hay una condición.

— Lo que desees —acepto el joven.

— Tienes que vigilarla y asegurarte que todo marche bien, tú vives allá, que se mude contigo.

— ¿Que? — El pelirrojo no quería eso, para el Judy era especial en muchos sentidos y tenerla tan cerca no ayudaría.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, además durante el tiempo del curso tendrá que vivir en la academia — evadiendo esa responsabilidad.

—Pero después de eso, que se valla contigo así sabría que al menos está segura con su hermano mayor.

Nick estaba en una encrucijada si no aceptaba, Judy jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Está bien, lo que tú digas papá — a pesar de mostrar una buena sonrisa, por dentro su estómago se revolvía, no solo su hermana se haría policía sino que también compartiría su apartamento con ella, muy mala idea cuando te ganas la vida siendo un estafador.

Salió a darle la noticia a su hermana, la puerta del cuarto de Judy yacía medio abierta, asomo sin hacer ruido y la vio, sentada en la ventana con los audífonos puestos, era guapa sin duda, casi parecía una pintura aquella imagen, la bella pálida piel de judy tomaba los rayos del sol esa tarde y brillaba como la seda. Prefirió dejarla disfrutar de sus momento de soledad y decidió no interrumpirla.

.

...

.

Nick Hoops terminaba de recoger sus cosas, siempre viajaba ligero, su lema en la vida: No complicarse, tratando de aplicarlo a todo lo que podía, escuchaba música para ambientar su estado de ánimo, la granja era una casa grandísima con muchos cuartos, pero dado que casi todos los hijos mayores viven por fuera los que aun quedaban podía tener su habitacion solo, Nick por su lado se conformaba con la de huéspedes sin problemas pues visitaba cada dos o tres meses, tenía puesta la lista de reproducción de Avicii.

 _These are the days we've been waiting for_  
 _And days like these who couldn't ask for more_  
 _Keep them coming_  
 _Cause we're not done yet_  
 _These are the days we won't regret_  
 _These are the days we won't forget_

 _These are the days we've been waiting for_  
 _Rattle the cage and slam that door_  
 _And the world is calling us but not just yet_  
 _These are the days we won't regret_  
 _These are the days we won't forget_

No se dio cuenta que en la puerta estaba su hermana mirándolo cantar y hacer gestos graciosos, cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos y se cruzaron con esos grandes morados brillantes quedó estático, se quitó los audífonos rápidamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? conejita observadora — preguntó haciéndose el duro, ella solo sonrió

Como su padre siempre decía que Nick era tan astuto como un zorro, asi lo llamaba ella, él por su parte comparaba a la ternura de Judy y su pequeña estatura, como si fuera una tierna conejita, era una especie de complicidad que habia entre los dos.

— No mucho, suficiente para escucharte cantar un par de líneas, coloca la canción en altavoz me gusta muchísimo ese tema y te hago el coro ¿que dices?

—Es una treta tesoro — mientras desenchufo los audífonos y ponía a sonar la canción en el volumen mas alto que su celular permitía, rápidamente los dos comenzaron a cantar y bailar espalda con espalda, por momentos de complicidad como estos era que entre los doce hermanos estos dos eran los mas unidos.

.

...

.

Casi no logra regresar a tiempo a su departamento, trajo consigo mucha comida empacada por su madre Bonney, la cual no dejaba de tratarlo como un niño, lo cierto es que Nick amaba su familia más que nada en el mundo, en especial su bella ojos morados Judy.

Tenía una foto de los dos en su mesa de noche, ese día intentaba sacarse una selfie y Judy lo sorprendió interrumpiendo la toma.

Nick residía en un departamento en el perímetro centro de la ciudad, tenía dos cuartos, el suyo y otro dispuesto para las visitas, pasaba sus días haciendo dinero junto a su compañero de andanzas el pequeño y gruñón Finnick., el cual lo llamaba por teléfono.

—Bastardo, tengo un buen negocio para mañana, mismo punto, misma hora- — puntualizó Finnick al teléfono.

—Ni siquiera un hola amor mío ¿no me extrañaste en mi ausencia? — se burló el pelirrojo.

—Vuelves a decirme eso y te rompo la cara — respondió muy molesto el rubio al otro lado de la línea.

Las carcajadas de Nick no se hicieron esperar —Nos vemos mañana, mama gruñona —colgando el teléfono, dejó caer su cuerpo a la cama.

Busco la galería en su teléfono celular, la mayoría fotos de Judy, no podía decírselo nunca, estaba consiente que ser hermanos solo complicaba las cosas, pero con el pasar de los años a medida que aquella pequeña niña que siempre estaba pegada a él se convertía en mujer, los sentimientos de Nick se volvían más extraños e inconcebibles.

¿Cómo podía ser capaz de ver a su hermana con esos ojos? Se reprochaba a sí mismo, tapó su rostro con su brazo, al pelirrojo le encantaba el sexo casual y los amores de una noche, las mujeres lo consideraban atractivo gracias a su bellos ojos verdes que nadie más en su familia tenía, combinado con su perfilada nariz y sus rojos labios.

Paso su manos por sus cabellos enviandolos hacia atrás, se sentia intranquilo, necesitaba dejar salir sus prohibidos pensamientos, se levantó de la cama y prendió la laptop, marco el singular xxx en el navegador, dándole Click al primer vídeo, abrió su cremallera y dejo que mano hiciera el resto.

.

...

.

Ella estaba sentada en sus piernas mientras las manos de él recorrían su cuerpo, sus pequeños senos se endurecieron con el contacto y sus pezones eran ligeramente apretados entre los dedos de su amado.

Luego una de sus manos bajo pasando por todo su torso hasta llegar a su parte baja que estaba húmeda y caliente, los movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris estaba por hacerla estallar de placer, mientras la lengua del chico se deslizaba por su oreja.

Parecía que respiraba humo, por el calor que desprendían todos los poros de su piel, Judy estaba perdida en las sensaciones que generaba cada caricia, casi parecía real, casi.

Judy se levantó de la cama agitada y con su respiración entrecortada, llevó sus manos a la frente ¿Por qué seguía teniendo esos sueños?, con la excusa de su carrera rechazó a muchos chicos en todos estos años, la verdad era otra, como mujer solo tenía ojos para una persona, un imposible, una locura, un amor prohibido.

Pero, ¿cómo decirle a tu corazón que deje de latir tan fuerte al pensar en él?, cada visita de Nick a la casa eran sus momentos favoritos, sus mejores dias en la vida los que pasaba junto a su hermano, nunca se arrepentiría de todos esos maravillosos momentos a su lado.

Ella sabía que compartían un vínculo especial desde siempre fueron muy unidos, dejó caer su espalda nuevamente a la cama y evocando los recuerdos del último sueño, permitió que sus dedos se abrieran paso entre sus piernas.

.

Ambos se amaban con desesperación, ambos sabían que era imposible, ambos lo callaban y ambos se autosatisfacían pensando en otro como esta noche.

* * *

 _Universo Moderno alterno donde las cosas se desarrollaran de otra manera, trata directamente el tema del incesto, sexo y el amor prohibido, si no te gustan este tipo de cosas, abstente de leerlo por favor, asi no te disgustas tu, ni a mi como escritora._

 _La historia estará cargada de situaciones complejas y bastante crueles, están advertidos, si tengo pensado otro Fic de ellos mas romantico en un futuro pero queria desarrollar esta historia primero, sera corto (creo), gracias por darle la oportunidad... Cindy_


	2. Viejas Adicciones

_"te quiero como para escuchar_

 _tu risa toda la noche y dormir_

 _en tu pecho,sin sombras ni fantasmas_

 _Te quiero como para no soltarte jamás"_

 _Mario Benedetti_

 _._

.

.

La pequeña Judy no cabía de felicidad, era su primer día en la academia, si bien sus un metro cuarenta y cinco de estatura no servía para intimidar a nadie, ella solo quería lograr lo que consideraban imposible llegar ser oficial de policía.

Era la única chica en este grupo, pero nada de eso la intimidaba, su celular vibró y se apresuró a revisar un mensaje de Nick deseándole muchos éxitos en su primer día, no pudo evitar curvar sus labios y apretar el celular a su pecho, las palabras de su persona mas especial era todo lo que necesitaba.

Pero las cosas no resultaron como ella creía, era menospreciada por todos, las pruebas físicas no le fueron nada fácil, olvido cuantas veces escucho gritar a la instructora: estas fuera Hoops, los hombros de Judy se fueron sintiendo mas pesados con el paso de los días.

Nick esperaba a Judy fuera de la academia, de alguna forma sabía que no la estaba pasando nada bien, podía mentirles a todos menos a él, logró convencer a sus padres que la dejaran pasar con el este fin de semana con la excusa de irle enseñando la ciudad.

Cuando la chica salio le regalo una gran sonrisa, una vez al mes tenían permiso para visitar a sus familias -Hola mi conejita ¿todo bien?- pregunto a pesar de saber la respuesta.

—Claro que si —Mintió Judy con una gran sonrisa, —¿Seguro que puedo quedarme contigo?, no quisiera interrumpir alguna de tus conquistas— Bromeo la chica para romper la tensión.

—Estos dos días solo existes tu pequeña, andando — se colocó sus lentes de sol de modelo aviador, abrió la puerta para su hermana y subieron ambos al auto de Nick, mientras compartían en el camino algunas de las cosas vividas en las ultimas semanas, la música que sonaba en el auto era cortesía de Maroon5, cuando sonó la canción favorita de Judy alzo el volumen al reproductor.

 _I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

 _All of my change I spent on you_

 _Where have the times gone_

 _Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

 _Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_

 _The people we used to be_

 _It's even harder to picture_

 _That you're not here next to me_

 _You say it's too late to make it_

 _But is it too late to try?_

 _And in our time that you wasted_

 _All of our bridges burned down_

Ambos cantaban a todo pulmón, sin duda compartir los gustos musicales solo ayudaba a animar los momentos que pasaban juntos.

.

...

.

Nick llevo a Judy a desayunar aun restaurante de Waffles que le gustaba mucho, tomaron una mesa al lado de la ventana, casi parecían pareja, de no ser por el hecho que compartían la misma casa de crianza, los mismos padres, la misma familia.

El sitio era pequeño pero muy acogedor, tenía un toque bohemio sin duda, Judy dejo que hermano pidiera por ella, el pelirrojo la conocía muy bien y la orden llegó cargada de muchas fresas lo cual la hizo muy feliz.

Judy hablaba de muchas cosas a la vez, Nick se limitaba a asentir con sus rostro, solo escuchaba una parte de lo que ella decía estaba perdido detallando su sonrisa, la forma como gesticula todo lo que quiere decir, nunca se cansaba de mirarla, los años solo la convierten en una mujer mas hermosa cada vez, una de las razones por la que se fue de casa, era evitar demostrar ese afecto especial que sentía por su coneja.

—Nick, Hey Nick, Zorro te estoy hablando— Judy noto que su hermano tenía su mente en otro mundo.

—Lo siento, ¿de que hablábamos?— poniendo su mejor cara para no recibir un regaño de su hermana menor.

—Nada importante supongo — haciendo pucheros que solo lograban que se viera mas tierna que de costumbre —Auch — exclamo cuando Nick agarro uno de sus cachetes.

—Te ves irresistible cuando pones tus labios así — tratando de imitarla.

—Claro que no —con brazos cruzados reprocho Judy.

—Claro que lo es, tu Judy Hoops, eres simplemente hermosa —solo un segundo basto luego de estas palabras para que ambos se sonrojaran de tal forma que se convirtiera en un momento incómodo.

.

...

.

Era una niña sin duda con la emoción de conocer esos lugares importantes en Denver finalmente decidieron ver el atardecer en el gran city Park de la ciudad.

—Es un lugar maravilloso sin duda— comentó Judy.

—Tiene sus cosas buenas y también malas como todo — respondió Nick.

—Gracias por apoyarme Nick, si tu no hubieras intervenido... — los ojos de la pequeña se cristalizaron.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, te amo, haría lo que fuera por ti — Judy sintió su corazon acelerar ante estas palabras y Nick supo que hablo de mas al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro —Eres mi hermana, mi favorita entre todos, lo sabes, claro que te apoyare en lo que sea— agrego para no crear malos entendidos.

Judy se limitó a darle un si con el rostro, Nick sintió su celular vibrar lo sacó de su bolsillo para encontrarse con la foto y llamada entrante de alguien que no deseaba ver ese día, dudo en responder o no —¿quien es?— preguntó Judy cruzándose entre el rostro de Nick y el aparato electrónico.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la banca como pudo —Nadie importante, solo déjame devolver la llamada y vuelvo contigo enseguida— dando unos pasos para alejarse de su hermana.

La persona insistía y Nick se limitó a contestar.

—Hola guapo ¿ocupado? — la sexy voz de la mujer al teléfono hablaba de sus intenciones.

—Camille, creí que te dije que estaría ocupado este fin de semana — Nick quería cortar la llamada pronto.

—Tengo un negocio demasiado importante como para dejarlo pasar, te necesito esta noche en el Bar

—Me temo que no podrá ser posible

—Vamos Nick es mercancía de la mejor calidad, se que te gustara

—No ahora, te fui claro quiero estar limpio, ya tuve bastante con lo que paso la ultima vez, mi hermana menor se mudara conmigo, si mis padres lo descubren sera una completa decepción, lo siento nena, pero yo paso

—Y pensar que eras mi distribuidor favorito, hasta que decidiste dejarme sola en esto, solo esta vez Nick, al menos pruébalo y dime si vale la pena invertir en el negocio, una copa y prometo no molestarte

la chica era bastante insistente y si se negaba podría repercutir en futuros negocios que tenía Nick pensados para ganar dinero—Solo una copa entonces, pasó a las diez— colgando el teléfono al acto.

Su hermana lo miraba a lo lejos, necesitaba dejar a Judy durmiendo temprano este día, la chica tenia buena intuición, si no era cuidadoso descubría una de sus tantas fuentes de dinero ilegales.

—Ya casi es hora de cenar, vamos a la casa, preparare la pasta que tanto te gusta — Animando a su hermana.

—¿Con albóndigas?— pregunto entusiasmada Judy.

—Como tu quieras tesoro— brindándole la mano, la cual Judy no dudo en tomar.

.

...

.

Al parecer el cansancio por los días de entrenamiento funcionó y antes de nueve de la noche Judy yacía dormida en la habitación de huéspedes del departamento.

Nick se tomo unos minutos para observarla dormir, solo la tenue luz que se filtraba por la abertura de la puerta hacia reflejo en la habitación, Judy estaba de medio lado abrazando una almohada, su bello cabello cenizo caía como ondas en las sabanas, el pantalón corto que usaba para dormir dejaba ver al final de sus glúteos al tener sus rodillas casi contra su pecho.

Cuando aun vivía con sus padres, Judy solía colarse en su cama de Nick cada vez que tenía una pesadilla, han sido muchas las veces que han dormido juntos rodeándola con sus brazos para que se sintiera protegida, no estaba preparado para acurrucarla a su pecho de nuevo cuando ella lo necesitara siendo ahora toda una mujer, posiblemente no se controlaría.

Cerro la puerta y salio de la casa antes que se hiciera mas tarde.

.

...

.

En las oscuras calles de la ciudad, cerca de las zonas conocidas por la prostitución y el consumo de estupefacientes en sus establecimientos Nick caminaba buscando el bar donde lo esperaba su cita de la noche.

Incluso desde afuera podías notar el olor putrefacto que el lugar desprendía, tan pronto coloco un pie dentro el barman lo reconoció haciéndole señas que lo esperaban atrás, el juego de luces rojas y blancas en el ambiente solo confundían a los muchos clientes que llevados por las drogas en su cuerpo se movían en la pista de baile.

Conocía el camino, abrió la puerta que llevaba a los pasillos que guardaban algunas habitaciones al final de todo, el estudio de Camille, ni siquiera toco la puerta a pesar de los gritos solo giro la perilla y entro, la mujer se encontraba con sus abierta piernas sobre la mesa mientras un hombre le proporcionaba sexo oral.

Camille gemía como un animal, le necesito unos segundo para darse cuenta que Nick se encontraba al pie de la puerta obervando el espectaculo, tomo la chico por los cabellos y este se detuvo — Es todo por hoy cariño— acto seguido este se retiró, chocando el hombro con Nick en clara señal de su molestia.

—¿Para esto me haces venir? —pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Tardaste mucho bebé —respondió la joven de unos treinta y cinco años dueña del lugar y traficante de estupefacientes en la zona.

Nick tomo una silla y se sentó con las piernas abiertas, apoyando sus brazos en el espaldar —Que sea rápido Camille, conoces mi regla, si no estoy en la ciudad o tengo visita de mi familia, no existo — la seriedad de su voz se complementa con su dura expresión.

—Duck volvió —soltó la noticia la mujer y Nick se alarmó.

—Crei que cumplía cadena perpetua, supongo que la Ley es ciega después de todo — expresó con ironía.

—Tu saliste como si nada de aquel negocio, como siempre limpio de pruebas, por algo eres el apodado Zorro Rojo, tu astucia es tan atractiva —mientras mojaba sus labios con su lengua.

—¿Me haces venir solo para darme esta noticia? — quería irse pronto de ese lugar.

La mujer de cabellos negros y piel trigueña tiró las pastillas en la mesa —Quería que fueras el primero en probar mi nueva mercancía y decirme que tal te parece la calidad — sonreía torpemente, eso le demostró a Nick que ella no espero por el y tomo una gran dosis primero.

—Nada de pastillas, no conmigo tesoro, lo sabes, el Éxtasis dejemoslo para ti y tu libido necesitado de penes —pero recibió la respuesta cuando otra bolsa blanca fue colocada en la mesa.

—De la mejor calidad Nick o al menos eso me dijeron, solo quiero que lo compruebes y me digas si vale la pena la mercancía — Maldijo para sus adentros hace mucho que no consumía, por diferentes motivos entre esos la lentitud de coordinar sus pensamientos, su adicción a la cocaína le costo muchas cosas en el pasado.

—¿Qué gano con esto? — pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Una faja de billetes, esperándote afuera, maldita sea Nick tienes la sensibilidad para saber si es de calidad o no, y de paso —abriendo sus piernas, la mujer por supuesto no llevaba ropa interior — Un rato de diversión — el joven solo alzo la ceja.

—e sorprendes Camille, parece que olvidaste otra de mis reglas —enseguida la mujer sacó un condón de su blusa que solo marcaba sus grandes senos.

—¿Decias?

—A ti las pastillas ya te hicieron efecto — se burló Nick, tomo una porción de la bolsa y con ayuda de los utensilios en la mesa preparo su dosis, la cual inhalo sin remordimientos.

Su cuerpo lo sintió, la adrenalina que recorría cada poro de su piel, aquella sensación de grandeza y euforia -Es buena sin duda, pero creeme has vendido cosas mejores- finalmente le dijo el Zorro - vendeselos a los clientes frecuentes, su organismo está tan dañado que disfrutan este tipo de calidad, guarda lo mejor para los nuevos, asi creas la adiccion mas rapidamente y luego no sabrán que están consumiendo- agregó el pelirrojo.

Camille soltó a reír a carcajadas -Maldito bastardo y tu buena intuición, la bolsa conservala, vale la pena disfrutar de vez en cuando, aunque prefieras estar limpio- el pelirrojo la depositó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se levantó de su silla y dio la espalda a la chica.

—¿Sabes que es de mala educación despreciar a una dama?— le insinuó la mujer, Nick mordió su labio inferior si quería reclamar el dinero por su consulta personalizada, debía complacerla antes.

— Ponte como lo que eres— Le exigió — Una perra en celo — esas palabras podían humillar a cualquiera, pero para Camille perdida en drogas solo la excitaron, se levantó de su silla y apoyó sus manos en la pared mientras dejaba su espalda a un ángulo en que la pudiera penetar sin problemas.

Nick primero paso por la mesa tomando el condón, en el siguiente paso bajaba sus pantalones, cuando llegó a unos centímetros de ella sus miembro se encontraba listo, enrollo su mano derecha en sus cabellos y los jalo fuertemente, propiciando la primera embestida, la mujer grito fuertemente - Eso es grita- Nick le hablaba al oído - Tu, sucia mujer- lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, ella se limitaba a dejarlo ser, no hubo necesidad de ser delicados, era una cuestión de sexo y sastisfaccion carnal, Nick siguio penetrandola hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

Soltó los cabellos de la mujer para que esta cayera de rodillas al suelo, Nick tiró a un lado el condón que contuvo sus fluidos, salio de la habitacion, aun se encontraba bajo los efectos de la droga, las luces del lugar esta vez eran muy irritantes, llego donde el barman que le extendió el dinero, lo tomo sin decir nada a cambio y espero un taxi que lo llevara de regreso a su departamento.

.

...

.

Entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, los efectos era menores en su organismo, para el pelirrojo el mundo giraba en este momento, cada luz parecía centellear, se tiró en el sofá y apoyó sus pies en la mesa de centro del juego de sala.

Saboreo sus labios y sacó la bolsa de cocaína de su bolsillo, Nick era consciente que Judy dormía a unos metros de él, ¿entonces por qué no razonaba?, *solo una vez mas* penso, pero sabía perfectamente que se está mintiendo a si mismo, se levanto y busco en las gavetas algo que le ayudará a preparar la dosis, tomo los audífonos de la mesa y colocó la música a todo volumen, se sirvió un trago, y empezó a dar esos golpes en el vidrio alistando la siguiente toma.

Preparó sus fosas nasales y aspiró, la explosión de sensaciones llegó en segundos, emoción, euforia, mezclados con el alcohol y la música, perdió total contacto con lo que giraba a su alrededor, casi parecía que le mundo era el lugar mágico del que todos hablaban, solo uno mas, se dijo nuevamente perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces se repitió esa frase, todo era bueno y fabuloso, hasta que sus ojos se sintieron pesados y sus luces se apagaron, habia perdido el conocimiento.

* * *

 _Anteriormente mencione que el Fic seria de situaciones muy complejas y crueles, la vida no es color de rosa y eso es lo que quiero retratar en esta historia, nuevamente les pido, si este tipo de situaciones no son de tu agrado no lo leas, asi nos evitamos disgustos de ambos lados._

 _Solo les diré que cuanto tocas fondo, solo queda levantarse, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo... Cindy_


	3. Por ti lo que sea

_Me di cuenta que junto a mí no_

 _Necesito a nadie a quien tenga que_

 _Pedirle quedarse, a mi lado necesito_

 _A alguien que ame estar ahí; alguien_

 _Que se queda por que le nace_

 _Edwin Vergara_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Judy estaba bastante inquieta sintió cuando Nick salió del departamento y cuando regreso, escuchaba que movía muchas cosas, pero siendo ella quien estaba de visita, no considero prudente asomarse y ver qué pasaba, ¿podría ser una mujer?, pensó, después de todo Nick es un hombre independiente.

Sabía lo coqueto que era su hermano, la idea que Nick se estuviera revolcando con alguien le revolvía el estómago, no tenía como reclamárselo, sus padres siempre le exigían que sentara cabeza y presentara alguna buena chica en la casa, pero su hermano solo evadía el tema comentando que las mujeres eran demasiado bellas para quedarse solo con una.

Por su parte Judy tuvo dos amores de juventud, su relación más sólida fue con su Ex novio Gideon Grey con quien salió por casi dos años, pero todo se complicó cuando ella decidió venir a la academia, él quería planes de boda ella se negó y terminaron separándose.

Trataba de dormir pero ya le era imposible, entonces la estremeció un escalofrió de esos que te advierten que todo se complicara, seguido de un fuerte sonido de algo cayendo al suelo, no pudo aguantar un segundo más, se levantó de la cama y salió.

Las luces yacían apagadas, el departamento de Nick era bastante pequeño, camino y fue hasta la sala donde las lámparas iluminaban tenuemente el lugar, estaba sudando de nervios, a simple vista no parecía nada, los muebles intactos, ¿entonces de donde venía esa suave música? Camino alrededor del sillón y lo vio, Nick desplomado en el piso.

Judy percibió como sus labios comenzaron a temblar, quedo estática sin saber que hacer por unos segundos, todo lo aprendido en primeros auxilios hasta ahora se le olvido por completo, se trataba de su hermano, se tiro de rodillas a su lado e inmediatamente lo sintió la sangre alrededor de Nick.

Trato de calmarse y analizar la situación, Nick yacía tumbado boca abajo sangraba por la nariz y la boca, miro alrededor y se encontró con el polvo blanco en la mesa, una mezcla de preocupación y decepción se acumuló en su pecho, ¿Drogas?, aun no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo nadie en la familia lo noto antes?, ¿Cómo pudo su hermano hacer algo así?, lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Si trataba de girarlo, podría ser peor, se levantó para tomar con sus manos temblorosas y llenas de sangre el teléfono de la mesa en la pared, marco el 911 y espero por la ayuda, fueron los minutos más desgarradores de su vida.

.

...

.

Nick fue ingresado a urgencias y Judy solo estaba sentada en la sala de espera, entre sus manos apretaba un café que no había saboreado siquiera, no razonaba, no escuchaba lo que pasaba alrededor, su mente se encontraba en blanco.

— ¿Señorita Hoops?- supo que la llamaban pero parecía adormecida.

— ¿Es usted Judy Hoops?- insistió el médico, hasta que la rubia finalmente reacciono.

— Si… si soy yo ¿Alguna novedad con Nick?- su hermano era lo único que su mente podía procesar.

— Señorita Hoops, necesito hacerle unas preguntas- el medico trataba de sonar amable, era un hombre adulto de cabellos castaños seguramente cerca de los cuarenta años, de mediana estatura y piel clara.

— Claro lo que sea.

— ¿Qué relación guarda usted con el paciente?

—Soy su hermana.

— ¿Quiere contactar a sus padres?- esa pregunta altero a Judy.

— NO, Nick no tiene una buena relación con nuestros padre, decidió vivir por su cuenta hace algunos años y eso quebró su relación con la familia, soy la única con la que se habla, soy su única familiar, si necesita alguna autorización o lo que sea, yo firmare- mintió las primeras palabras fueron inconscientemente, el resto de la historia fue con plena seriedad, lo que fuera con tal de protegerlo, sus problemas no debía saberlos nadie más.

— Su hermano sufrió una sobredosis de cocaína, la buena noticia es que no tuvo convulsiones, de igual forma cuando llego aquí tenía una falla respiratoria producto de la droga en su organismo, ya lo estabilizamos, necesitaremos practicarle un electrocardiograma para verificar si hay daño en su corazón, en uno minutos lo pasaran a una habitación, necesito mantenerlo totalmente sedado mientras desintoxicamos su cuerpo.

— ¿Alguna secuela?- pregunto Judy

— Solo lo sabremos al final del tratamiento de desintoxicación, posiblemente sufra fiebres altas y necesitamos estar preparados para cualquier infección interna, déjeme decirle algo, su hermano tuvo mucha suerte, pudo haber sufrido daño cerebral y convulsiones, incluso haber muerto de un paro cardio- respiratorio.

Judy estaba consiente que las cosas pudieron resultar mucho peor, sintió un alivio en su corazón, al menos Nick ya estaba estable— ¿Cuántos días estará en tratamiento?-

— Depende mucho de su recuperación, puede ser solo un par de días o puede ser una semana, mandare a una enfermera para avisarle cuando pueda pasar a verlo ¿de acuerdo?

— Si claro, esperare entonces- retomando su asiento en la misma silla.

.

...

.

Cuando finalmente pudo pasar a la habitación, fue una imagen tan desgarradora para ella, Nick lucia tan demacrado, su piel se veía pálida y su frente estaba llena de gotas de sudor.

— Esta sedado, para evitar alteraciones y que sane rápido, lo mantendremos así, por favor llámeme si necesita cualquier cosa- la enferma fue muy amable con Judy y le ofreció las indicaciones de cuidados.

Judy se sentó a su lado, tomo la mano de Nick entre las suyas y la llevo a su frente, la pequeña permitió que el dolor saliera en forma de lágrimas.

Las luces despertaron a la chica, miro el reloj en su muñeca seis de la mañana, por los ruidos y el personal corriendo de un lado a otro, seguramente los médicos comenzaban sus rondas de revisión de pacientes, Judy toco la frente de su hermano aún tenía un poco de fiebre, tomo un pañuelo de su bolso y seco las gotas de sudor, los bellos labios rojos de Nick lucían ahora un rosa muy pálido.

El doctor asomo para revisar a Nick, le comentó que un rato vendrían por el para llevarlo a realizarle algunos exámenes, ella se limitó a asentir con su rostro, le recomendó pasar por ropa y avisar a quien necesitara que me quedaría con el paciente, Judy recordó que tenía que llamar a la academia pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si los domingos alguien atendería su llamada.

Luego que vinieran los enfermeros a cambiarle la funda de la almohada a Nick y se lo llevaran de la habitación la joven aprovecho para pasar por el departamento, tomar una ducha y llevarse la maleta que empaco el viernes creyendo que pasaría el mejor fin de semana de su vida.

Judy pasó por la habitación de Nick a buscar algo de ropa para el también, el armario de Nick no es muy serio, lleno de camisas de colores y estampadas hawaianas, pantalones dril entre las gamas de cafés en su mayoría, tenía muchas corbatas eso sí, algo llamo su atención, en la mesa de noche había dos portarretratos, uno donde estaba toda la familia, Judy no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquella navidad hace dos años, Nick resaltaba mucho en la foto por su color de cabello tan diferente al resto.

La coneja evoco a la tía Eli quien siempre dice que Nick es igual a ella, por ser ambos peli castaños, por eso siempre aseguraba que Nick es su sobrino favorito.

Y la otra foto Solo ellos dos, Nick con cara de disgusto y ella con una enorme sonrisa abrazándolo por la fuerza, podía llegar a ser muy fastidiosa con su hermano y no se le desprendía un segundo cada vez que iba de visita a la granja, unas gotas cayeron sobre le vidrio, eran sus lágrimas, trajo la foto contra su pecho y cayo sentada en la cama, lo amaba, era un sentimiento tan grande y al mismo tiempo tan prohibido que surcaba un enorme agujero en su pecho.

.

...

.

La oficial Hendrick Respondió su llamado a la academia, Judy le comento la situación y que sus padres no podrían venir a estar con su hermano hasta dentro de tres días pues estaban fuera del condado, así que solo ella podría quedarse con él, mintió nuevamente para cubrir a su hermano, sabía que era incorrecto, pero su razonamiento fallaba por completo en estos momentos.

Le creyeron y aceptaron su petición, Judy consiguió tres días de permiso, esperando que Nick recobrara la conciencia en este lapso de tiempo.

Los minutos parecían eternos en aquella blanca habitación del hospital, La joven inquieta no encontraba acomodo en la silla dispuesta para el acompañante, paso la mitad del tiempo en su celular y la otra mitad detallando a Nick mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

Judy escuchaba en su teléfono su lista de reproducción juvenil, Judy ama las películas Juveniles de Disney cosa de la que Nick siempre se burlaba, aunque al final terminaba viendo maratones enteras junto a ella con tal de compartir a su lado, cuando la siguiente canción de Demi Lobato comenzó a sonar Judy canto para que al menos el subconsciente de Nick la escuchara.

 _I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my own face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say_

 _But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know,to let you know_

Con cada palabra los labios de Judy temblaban más, y los recuerdos junto a Nick llenaban su alma de tanta nostalgia, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, con su voz quebrada siguió cantando.

 _This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me_

 _Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

Tomo un largo suspiro, y trato de controlar su agitado Corazón, estaba demasiado conmovida para seguir cantando, pero la canción siguió sonando en el altavoz del celular, esta vez una voz masculina.

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you_

Esa fueron todas las líneas que Judy pudo escuchar antes de poner en pause la canción, —Esa es tu parte, Zorro, despierta ya Nick, te necesito- hablaba con sus manos temblorosas, sus ojos cristalizados y su voz que casi no salía, pero sabía que él no la estaba escuchando.

.

...

.

— Los exámenes mostraron que su cuerpo está reaccionando bien- le indico el doctor a la joven Nick tenía unas 48 horas desde su ingreso —pediré que el retiren la medicación que lo mantiene sedado y esperaremos que su cuerpo despierte por sí solo, nuevamente le digo su hermano tuvo mucha suerte-

—Muchísimas gracias por todo- Judy no cabía de felicidad, parece que lo peor había pasado.

El doctor se despidió, dejándola sola nuevamente, esta vez se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente —Te vas a mejorar- susurro, separo un poco su rostro pero Nick seguía inerte a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Judy noto sus labios muy secos.

Busco el hidratante en su bolso y tomo una pequeña cantidad con su dedo el cual deslizo suavemente por los labios de Nick, tuvo que mojar los suyos cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con su hermano.

—Parece que aún no es suficiente- se dijo a sí misma, algo la inquieto, igual no había nadie más en esa habitación, nadie lo sabría.

Tomo un gran suspiro antes de atreverse a la locura que estaba punto de hacer, inclino su cuerpo y su rostro casi podía tocar la piel de su hermano, giro a medio lado su cara y abrió suavemente su boca, mientras cerraba sus ojos, finalmente sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Nick.

El contacto sacudió todo su interior, destrozo sus dudas y temores, fue tierno y delicado, fue suficiente para que Judy tuviera total certeza que sus sentimientos por su hermano eran inconcebibles.

Cuando sus labios se separaron y sus frentes estaban unidas la pequeña Judy le confeso sus sentimientos — Te amo Nick, desde que nací y te amare toda mi vida, eres el único que mi corazón desea y el único que no puedo tener, puedo soportar todo en la vida menos perderte, por favor, abre tus ojos, por favor- separo su rostro para verlo, pero no hubo respuesta, su hermano seguía ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

.

...

.

Las luces en el techo parecían destellos, todo daba vueltas, sentía que sus parpados y su cuerpo pesaban demasiado, —Nick, Nick- alguien lo llamaba de seguro.

El pelirrojo necesito parpadear varias veces antes que sus visión se aclarara, la figura frente a él era lo mejor que podía ver en la vida haciendo que una tenue sonrisa se marcara en su rostro —Pareces un ángel- le dijo a su hermana.

El joven sintió una gota caer en su rostro, Judy estaba llorando, ella beso su frente —Zorro, creí que te perdería- le escucho decir, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía logro abrazarla.

—Perdóname- le pidió a su hermana.

— Estas vivo, es lo único que importa, sin ti Nick, no sería nadie, no te atrevas a lastimarte así de nuevo.

— Me salvaste, gracias mi coneja- apretando más el abrazo.

—Por ti lo que sea- Judy se separó para sentarse a su lado, ambos apretaron sus manos.

—Supongo que estoy en un hospital, ¿Cuánto llevo dormido?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Cuatro días, te traje el domingo en la madrugada y ya estamos a miércoles, justo a tiempo mañana tengo que volver a la academia, solo obtuve tres días de permiso para cuidarte.

—Nuestros padres… ¿lo saben?- su hermana le negó con su rostro y para Nick fue como si su alma volviera al cuerpo.

— ¿Desde hace cuando consumes?- la pregunta de su hermana le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta.

— Desde los veinte años- hablo con total sinceridad —Pero coneja, te aseguro es la primera vez que me pasa esto, lo había dejado tenía más de un año limpio, lo juro, sabes que no te mentiría, fue una estupidez, no sé ni siquiera porque volví a caer, no razonaba, pero no soy un adicto, por favor créeme.

—Te creo- al ver la honestidad en los ojos de su hermano ella no dudo de sus palabras — Solo prométeme que nunca más lo harás Nick, júramelo- le exigió.

—Por ti lo que sea- le devolvió las mismas palabras a su hermana haciéndola sonreír, finalmente había llegado la calma para ambos.

* * *

 _Nick salio vivo de esta, peor es la primera de muchas que les esperan a estos dos, he recibido sus comentarios, pocos pero suficientes por que me alegran el alma, y una sola persona que dedica su tiempo en mis palabras es todo lo que necesito para seguir escribiendo, gracias de verdad._

 _Saludos a mis lectores...Cindy_


	4. Visita a la familia

_Tenemos la valentía_

 _de estar solos_

 _pero no el coraje de_

 _atrevernos a estar juntos_

 _-anónimo-_

.

...

.

— Hola coneja — Nick saludo a su hermana por la pantalla de su celular

— Zorro tonto, cuentame como sigues y me refiero a todo — exigio su hermana.

Ya casi eran dos semanas desde aquel incidente, a pesar de la insistencia de Judy de quedarse a su lado, Nick la mandó nuevamente a la academia, prometiéndole que hablaría con ella por Skype todas las noches, que no se preocupara que tenia un amigo que pasaría por él cuando le dieran de alta y estaría muy tranquilo en casa recuperándose.

Hasta el dia de hoy logró cumplir su promesa — Felicidades coneja, te daré ese helado de fresas cuando estemos en casa, como premio por tu esfuerzo — Judy le contó que por primera vez logró superar una de las pruebas físicas.

— Gracias por tus consejos Nick, me ayudaron muchísimo, no cabe duda que eres un Zorro astuto —

— No puedes competir físicamente a la par de tus compañeros, creo no hay ninguno que no mida menos de metro ochenta, pero eres mas rapida, y ágil que cualquiera de ellos, usa su contextura y fuerza física en su contra y lo lograrás, no tienes que probarle nada a ellos Judy, solo a ti misma —

—Estoy levantandome mas temprano que ellos, corriendo y doblegando mis jornadas en el gym, tengo que ganar resistencia y entonces se que lograre pasar las cuatro diferentes pistas físicas —

— Calma, Tampoco quiero que te vuelvas una super Coneja — bromeó Nick

— Sere mas musculos que ternura –

— Eso es imposible torpe coneja, tu eres demasiado tierna — haciendo que las mejillas de su hermana tomarán un tono carmesí — bueno supongo es hora que descanses, hablamos mañana Judy — ella tambien se despidió, luego de colgar se quedo viendo en su celular una foto de su hermano por unos minutos.

No podía dejar de pensar en el beso que le dio a Nick, esa calidez en los labios revolvió todo su interior, nunca antes sintió algo asi y justamente ese era problema, luego de esos labios ya no podría probar los de nadie mas.

.

...

.

El tiempo paso mas rapido y nuevamente Judy estaba en la puerta de la academia con su maleta esperando por Nick, el cual no tardo nada en aparecer, vino en taxi porque de ahí ambos irían a visitar a sus padres, este fin de semana tocaba ir a casa y con la insistencia de la coneja en ver a su hermano logró que este tambien fuera con ella.

Se recibieron con un fuerte abrazo, para luego tomar rumbo a su pueblo natal que quedaba a unas dos horas de la capital del condado.

Hablaban de todo, siempre era asi, no tenian que buscar tema de conversacion, podían discutir de la lluvia o de como se creo el universo, lograban entenderse aun si no habia palabras de por medio.

— Necesito preguntarte algo — Nick endurecio su voz y la expresión de su rostro

— Si claro, ¿que sucede?

— ¿Hiciste alguna locura mientras estaba inconsciente? — la pregunta paralizo los músculos de la coneja, intento decir algo pero solo podía balbucear.

— Osea que si, lo sabia, a ver que fue, ¿pintaste mi cara?, ¿me pintaste los labios de rosa? Ya dime — Exigió Nick y Judy sintió que el peso en su pecho desapareció, Nick la miraba esperando la respuesta,

— En realidad, estaba demasiado preocupada que no pensé en hacerte ninguna broma, debí aprovechar, que lastima.

— Torpe Coneja, eres demasiado buena Judy tudy.

— Cante para ti — confesó finalmente y Nick la miró muy extrañado.

— Cante This is me, esperando que cuando llegara la parte de Nick jonas tu despertaras y no fue asi — de solo recordar ese triste momento las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Judy.

Nick pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hermana y la trajo contra su pecho, con su otra mano acariciaba sus cabellos. Judy sollozaba tratando de controlar el llanto, Nick quiso disculparse nuevamente, pero penso en algo mejor; mas vale tarde que nunca cantar su parte:

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
 _The reason that I'm singing_  
 _I need to find you, I gotta find you_

 _You're the missing piece I need_  
 _The song inside of me_  
 _I need to find you, I gotta find you_

El control desapareció al escuchar a su hermano y dejo que las lágrimas salieran cuando Nick acabo las dos estrofas solto un poco el abrazo para que Judy pudiera mirarlo — hey, Es tu turno de cantar — le recordó y la coneja solo curvo sus labios y comenzó sus líneas, luego de casi un mes, Judy pudo completar una de sus canciones favoritas con su hermano.

.

...

.

— Mi bebé — decía la señora Hoops mientras llenaba de besos a su hijo, tan pronto llegaron a casa los recibieron con gran emoción.

— Mamá si yo tambien te quiero, pero creo que ya han sido suficientes besos por hoy— Decía Nick tratando de soltarse del fuerte abrazo de su madre.

— Nick sin quejas, no venias hace meses — moviendo su dedo índice le reprocho su padre, para Judy tambien hubo abrazo y un beso, pero Nick siempre era especial, tal vez por no parecerse a sus demás hermanos y no hacerlo sentir diferente, pero sin duda Judy sabia algo mas allá, algo que ella simplemente no podía recordar.

— Esta noche tenemos una celebración en la granja de los Grey, estamos todos invitados — exclamó Boonie muy feliz.

Nick inmediatamente miro la reacción de Judy, se vería con su Ex- novio, cosa que no sucedía desde que se fue a la ciudad, tocó el hombro de su hermana alertandola.

— Seguro tiene postres deliciosos, sabemos lo bien que cocinan en esa familia, no te dejare sola en ningún momento tesoro — esas palabras bastaron para calmar los nervios de Judy.

La noche llegó luego de un buen dia en familia, todos se preparaban para la velada con sus vecinos, Judy recogió sus cabellos rubios en una cola de caballo, agrego un poco de maquillaje en su rostro un suave tono rosa en sus labios, y un delineado en café en sus ojos, tomo ese vestido azul oscuro de cuello alto y sin mangas que apretaba su cintura y luego caía hasta sus rodillas y acompañó todo con unos sandalias de plataforma blancas.

Salio de su habitacion y al final del pasillo en las escaleras estaba Nick esperándola, fue una sorpresa para la vista de Judy. Su hermano vestía un camisa de manga larga de rayas azules y blancas y un pantalón ceñido gris, no podía faltar la corbata que completara su atuendo, ambos se miraron por algunos segundos, estaban anonadados por la presencia del otro.

Sin decir palabra Nick extendió su mano a su hermana —¿me acompaña en esta velada bella dama? — pregunto a pesar de conocer la respuesta, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios Judy tomo su mano.

La Familia Hoops llego a la granja vecina, mucha gente del pueblo estaba presente rapidamente se saludaron entre todos, esa noche el Señor Grey cumplia sus 50 años y queria presentes a todos sus amigos.

Y entre la multitud un joven de veintidós años pelicastaño, un poco pasado de peso, capto la atencion de Judy, la persona que tomo su primera vez y con quien que compartió muchos momentos, Gideon.

Sus miradas se cruzaron rápidamente, aun usaba ese corte de niño tonto con el cabello partido a la mitad y echado a los lados, él la saludó moviendo sus dedos, ella le correspondió en la distancia, un aura de ira se posó en su espalda.

— Ve con el, si tanto quieres — Judy no necesito voltear para saber quien le hablaba.

— ¿Estas celoso? — pregunto la joven solo para molestar a su hermano

— Claro que no, no se que le viste a ese imbecil, osea, miralo, luce como un completo perdedor

— Es una buena persona

— Lo dices por aquella ves que te empujo en la feria y lastimó tu rosto de un arañazo, que linda forma de conquistar, es un completo imbécil

— Éramos unos niños, luego se disculpó por muchos años por aquella tontería y no se solo vi mas allá de su faceta de niño malo y me encontre con un joven mas maduro

— Bla, bla, bla — se burló Nick, no cabía duda que estaba molesto.

— Nick por favor. Te comportas como un niño

— ¿Aun lo amas? — esa pregunta generó un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

Para Judy sería mentir, si bien es cierto que Gideon es especial, amor, ese sentimiento solo estaba reservado para la persona que la estaba mirando en estos momentos esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

— Hola Judy — los interrumpió Gideon, ese saludo y el silencio de su hermana fue suficiente para sentirse echado a un lado

— Iré con los demás, supongo ustedes necesitan hablar — dándoles la espalda.

— Creo que nunca seré de su agrado, ni siquiera me miró a la cara — Gideon trataba de sonar gracioso.

— Sabes que Nick es un poco difícil, ¿cómo estás? — preguntó Judy evadiendo la situación con su hermano

— Bien.. — al chico le temblaban las manos — te ves hermosa esta noche —

— Gracias — con algo de pena respondió Judy, Gideon le hizo compañía por un rato esa noche.

Hablaron un poco de su experiencia en la academia, en todo lo que le ha costado mantener el ritmo, el le comento que estaba ahora a cargo del negocio de la familia, mientras se colocaban al dia de todo lo sucedido estos últimos meses olvidaron las diferencias que los separó en el pasado.

— ¿Quieres que volvamos a intentarlo? — le confesó el Gideon — mi vida es tan vacía desde que no estás aquí —

El corazon de Judy se rompio de tristeza al escucharlo, para ella el era especial siempre guardaria un cariño único, pero no amor, no suficiente como para regresar y dejar sus sueños.

— Me temo que es imposible, lo sabes, me mude a la ciudad trabajaré allí, y tu tienes tu vida aquí, fue hermoso lo que vivimos pero, es mejor asi —

El chico solo ladeo su rostro para darle la razón, se retiro antes que ella viera las lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

.

...

.

— Mamá ¿dónde está Nick?— preguntó Judy luego de buscar a su hermano por todos lados y no encontrarlo.

— Ya se fue cariño, sabes que no es de estas fiestas, dijo que estaba muy cansado y prefirió irse debe estar caminando a casa, no tiene ni cinco minutos —

— Gracias lo alcanzaré — dándole un beso en la mejilla — nos vemos en casa — dijo mientras apresuraba su paso.

Cuando salio de la reunión se quitó los zapatos para correr por el pasto, entre los Grey y su casa eran unos un par de kilómetros, podías caminar por el campo que iluminado por las tenues luces y una gran luna de fondo lograba un lindo paisaje. Le bastó unos minutos para poder visualizarlo a lo lejos, Nick caminaba a paso lento.

— Nick — grito con todas sus fuerzas y cuando su hermano quiso voltear para ver quien lo llamaba ya era muy tarde para reaccionar Judy se abalanzó sobre el.

Ambos cayeron al pasto, sin decir nada se miraron a los ojos por algunos segundos, se entendían de tal forma que un los silencios eran perfectos, luego Judy dejó caer su frente en el hombro de Nick y el la envolvió en un abrazo.

— No voy a dejar mis sueños, por el, volveré a cumplir lo que deseo y me quedaré a tu lado Nick, viviremos juntos y tendrás que aguantar a tu hermana aun si no quieres, hemos estado separados por muchos años, ¿cómo crees que cambiaría el verte a diario por otra persona? — la voz de judy delató su nostalgia

— Tonta coneja — fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo, que no cabía de felicidad

.

...

.

Llegaron a casa unidos de la mano, Nick llevo a Judy hasta su habitacion — es mejor que descanses, ha sido una larga noche para ambos — le dijo dando palmadas en sus cabellos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo rumbo a su habitacion.

Luego de quitarse el atuendo de la noche Judy se tiró en la cama sin encontrar acomodo, se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la habitacion de Nick, tumbandose a su lado, el solo alzo su brazo y le permitió acomodarse.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — le pregunto el pelirrojo a su hermana.

— Tengo pesadillas — se justificó — seria bueno que me cantes una canción, como hacías cuando era niña para dormirme — le sugirió, el chico se frotó los ojos para forzar a su cuerpo cansado a despertarse, luego la abrazó contra su pecho y comenzó las melodía, una nota canción de un grupo muy popular en los 90´ Backstreet Boys.

 _Baby, please try to forgive me_  
 _Stay here don't put out the glow_  
 _Hold me now don't bother_  
 _If every minute it makes me weaker_  
 _You can save me from the man that I've become_  
 _Oh yeah_

Ella lo acompañó en el coro

back on the things I've done

 _I was trying to be someone_

 _Played my part, kept you in the dark_  
 _Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

Ambos se miraban y sonreían de la complicidad, se amaban aunque no se lo dijeran si las miradas hablaran y no tuvieran el prejuicio por su relación familiar, lo hubieran notado hace mucho.

Luego de un rato Judy estaba dormida, mientras que el sueño se le escapó de las manos a Nick, en la tenia luz que se filtraba por la ventana podía contemplar su rostro con esa expresión tan calmada.

Sus nudillos acariciaban su mejilla, Nick sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía al tenerla tan cerca, saboreo sus labios deseosos por los de Judy, necesito un solo segundo para perder todo auto control, se levanto un poco y con el impulso su hermana quedó boca arriba, acercó su rostro y la beso.

Tan delicadamente que sintió su alma llenarse de paz con el contacto, luego de unos segundos separó sus labios, inmediatamente se arrepintió por el pecado que cometió, abrió sus ojos cuando un contacto en su mejilla lo sacudió, Judy lo miraba, estaba despierta, para el fue un completo shock, quiso tratar de decir algo, pero ella colocó su dedo entre sus labios para callarlo, posó sus manos en la nuca de Nick y unió sus labios nuevamente.

* * *

 _tenemos nuevo capítulo ! me encanto escribir tanto romanticismo, espero que a ustedes les agrade leerlo.._

 _Vamos a responder comentarios :_

 _* Kokomi-desu: mi niña para ti solo tengo palabras de agradecimiento por acompañarme en este camino y en mi historia anterior._

 _*Paolite: amiga, tu que estas desde mi primera histora y me sigues tambien el fandom de Star wars gracias._

 _*Altair The Facking Assassin : tome tus consejos y posdatas, creo que se nota, un saludo_

 _*Alex Fox de Wilde: que buneo que te guste, y espero que siga siendo asi._

 _*Thekeyfox: pues la verdad si vienen situaciones muy dolorosas, pero como vez trato tambien de darles capitulos llenos de pura miel, espere te guste este._

 _* Sw83, Nose: no tienen cuentas pero gracias por leer aunque sea un sigue asi, es suficiente para mi, gracias por comentar_

 _* Lady Strawberry Geek: *v* te adoro mi niña._

 _* Inserte Nombre: si, es incesto, lo dije desde el primer capítulo._

 _no dejen de comemtar y gracias por sus palabras nuevamente._


	5. Aceptación

_Dile que sí, aunque te estés_

 _Muriendo de miedo, aunque_

 _Después te arrepientas, por que_

 _Te vas a arrepentir toda_

 _La vida si le contestas que no_

 _-Gabriel García Márquez-_

 _._

 _…_

 _._

La conexión de sus labios fue mágica, llenando ambos de sensaciones nuevas, todo el miedo quedo a un lado al saborear la dulzura del otro.

Primero fue suave y delicado, luego con el contacto de sus lenguas sus cuerpos se estremecieron pidiendo por más, poco a poco Nick tomo control de la situación y cavaba profundamente en sus sabores, dándole vía a libre a sus ganas, la necesidad de aire los obligo a desprenderse.

Sus miradas delataban su incomprensión de la situación, no sabían cómo habían llegado a esto, Judy acariciaba los cabellos de Nick, este solo pego sus frentes y cerro sus ojos para luego buscar otro beso que ella correspondió con la misma penuria.

Tomaron un breve descanso luego de esa ronda de besos — Esto es un locura— Nick rompió el silencio.

—Lo sé, pero… —

— Vete a tu cuarto — El pelirrojo interrumpió a su hermana para hacerle esa petición, se separó de ella y se levantó bruscamente de la cama.

La coneja quedo totalmente desconcertada con la actitud de su hermano, Nick rascaba su cabeza y pasaba las manos por su rostro, su lenguaje corporal decía claramente –arrepentimiento- la chica no sabía si protestar o soltar a llorar, opto por la primera opción.

—No, Nick, escúchame…— ella quería pero no podía conjugar las palabras, el chico se dispuso a dejarlas coas claras.

—Mira Judy, fui un estúpido, me deje llevar, esto es una aberración, nunca debió pasar, por Dios eres mi hermana, vete, solo vete a tu habitación, por favor —

El agua se filtró por los ojos de la chica y se apresuró a secar la lágrima que se corría pos su mejilla — Me duele tanto que digas que es una estupidez, porque yo, por ti Nick— sus labios temblaban — yo te a… — su hermano coloco su dedo en sus labios para callarla, él sabía bien lo que ella diría y prefería no escucharlo.

— No digas algo de lo que solo te arrepentirás, no digas una tontería, simplemente no te atrevas, entiéndelo somos hermanos nada va a cambiar eso, solo sería… Judy solo vete y déjame solo, por favor — a Nick también le costaba tratar de mentirle a sus propios sentimientos para no agravar esta situación.

El pecho de Judy latía con fuerza y más lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control, Nick solo le dio la espalda, la chica tuvo que recoger su dignidad y salir de ahí hasta encerrarse a llorar a su cuarto.

Nick no hallaba como calmarse, acababa de cometer el mayor error de sus vida, como se le ocurrió besar a Judy y no solo una vez, fueron muchos, reacciono cuando sus manos quisieron explorar todo su cuerpo, entonces supo que no podía seguir con esa locura.

Soltaba muchas groserías y tiraba al piso algunas cosas que estaban sobre la mesa, su respiración estaba agitada, necesitaba calmarse, fue hasta le baño y se lavó con agua fría el rostro. Si tan solo Judy no hubiera correspondido de esa manera sus labios, si lo hubiera rechazado, pero no, ella casi lo dice, que lo amaba y él ahora tendría que vivir sabiendo que sus prohibidos sentimientos son correspondidos.

Creyó que bastaba con sentirse como todo un malnacido al fijarse en su hermana mucho menor que él, cuantas veces no se reprochó y se trató como basura por verla como una mujer, ahora tenía plena conciencia, que ella también lo veía con otros ojos, eso solo complicaba las cosas, si tenemos en cuenta que en dos meses, vivirían juntos.

Observo por algunos segundos su reflejo en el espejo y solo vio un malagradecido con sus padres, no pudo más, tomo la chaqueta y salió de la habitación al patio de la casa, se sentó en aquella banca dejando que sus tormentosos pensamientos lo siguieran revolviendo por dentro.

.

…

.

—Fue muy raro encontrar a Judy dormida en su habitación — Nick pego un brinco, se había quedado dormido era su padre quien le hablaba, no sintió cuando los demás llegaron.

El señor Stew se sentó a su lado, — ¿Qué haces a estas horas solo? — le pregunto a su hijo.

— No podía dormir, es todo — el joven aún estaba somnoliento.

— Creí que Judy era la de las pesadillas, aunque siempre he sabido que solo le gusta dormir pegada a ti y eso lo usaba como excusa —

— En eso tienes razón — y ambos sonreían — pero ella ya no es una niña, es mejor que aprenda a combatir sus propias pesadillas, no puedo cuidar de ella nunca más— agrego Nick.

— Así que es eso lo que te preocupa, debo suponer que tuvieron alguna discusión, pero no preguntare— dedujo su padre.

—Son muchas cosas las que me preocupan en realidad — confesó.

—Aquí tienes a tu viejo, para contarle lo que quieras — insistió el señor Stew siempre tan amable, más si se trataba de Nick, pero su hijo solo guardo silencio.

— ¿Aun te preocupa conocer quién eres realmente? Creí que nueve años en la ciudad donde naciste te ayudaría con eso— preguntó al joven tratando que compartiera un poco de sus tormentos.

Esta vez sí logró una reacción —Soy tu hijo y de mamá, de eso estoy completamente seguro, ustedes me tomaron cuando me quede sin nada, me dieron tanto amor, una familia, hermanos, una vida, jamás tendría como regresárselos, jamás, gracias papá — miro a su viejo para darse cuenta que estaba llorando.

— Hey! Siempre tan sentimental — se burló un poco Nick, apretando su hombro para sacudirlo un poco.

—La edad hijo, la edad — se rio con torpeza — Solo quería que hicieras tu propio camino, en el fondo sentía que no podía prohibirte nada aunque quisiera—

— ¿Por qué no soy tu hijo de sangre?, vamos viejo es un tontería, puedes regañarme y jalarme de las orejas cuando quieras, no hay forma que te falte el respeto —

— Nicholas Piberius Wilde, cuando te trajimos a esta casa, te convertiste en mi hijo, en Nick Hoops y sí, he sido muy condescendiente contigo, lo acepto, eres especial pero te amo igual que a todos tus hermanos, eres mi hijo y nada cambiara eso —

Los ojos del chico se cristalizaron y se apresuró a taparlos con sus manos para evitar que se salieran las lágrimas — Creí que yo era el sentimental — se burló su padre.

No importa que Judy y el no tuvieran la misma sangre, cosa que Nick ha sabido desde siempre, no podía escupirle en la cara de esa manera a su familia, no permitiría que algo así volviera a pasar entre su hermana y él, en ese instante tomo esa determinación.

—Será mejor que entremos, necesitas descansar y si te enfermas tu madre después dice que fue mi culpa — el pelirrojo obedeció a su padre.

Antes de subir las escaleras su padre lo detuvo —Por cierto Nick, no trates de alejar a Judy, tu eres su mundo, le permití ser policía por ti, estoy tranquilo si sé que tú la cuidas — el chico solo podía poner su mejor cara ante estas palabras.

— Eso haré, papá, tratare de arreglar las cosas con ella, tú también descansa— le dijo como despedida.

.

…

.

Nick se levantó pasado el mediodía, concilio el sueño en la madrugada, así que durmió toda la mañana, su mama se vio tentada a despertarlo un par de veces, pero Stew le pidió que lo dejara tranquilo.

—Huele delicioso- Exclamo el pelirrojo tan pronto entro a la cocina, dándole un abrazo por la espalda a su madre.

—Quería hacerte panques esta mañana, pero mira es casi la una de la tarde— le reclamo Bonnie

— ¿Por qué Nick si puede tener panques? — Exigió saber le motivo una pequeña y chillona voz, era Louis ella la menor de todos los hermanos, tenía unos trece años y estaba sentada en la mesa esperando por su comida, ella y Judy eran muy parecidas.

— ¿Vas a enojarte con tu hermano mayor? — Presiono Nick a la pequeña y su pregunta surgió efecto, pues dejo de hacer pucheros.

—Mejor avísales a los demás que ya casi esta lista la comida — le pidió Bonnie a su hijo, este le regalo un largo beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero mucho mamá— le dijo Nick y su madre no cabía de felicidad, su pelirrojo era muy poco expresivo normalmente.

—Yo te adoro mi bebé, ahora ve y diles a todos que vengan comeremos en familia — el joven obedeció, primero el estudio donde estaban Su padre y dos de sus hermanos, en seguida el patio, y las habitaciones, luego de haber recorrido toda la casa, Judy no estaba por ningún lado.

Llego nuevamente a la cocina, los mayores ayudaban a colocar la mesa, ese fin de semana solo estaban seis de los doce hijos, aunque sin Judy eran cinco solamente.

—Déjame adivinar ¿estás buscando a Judy? — pregunto Fabio el sexto en orden de nacimientos.

— ¿Tan obvio soy? — bromeo con su hermano mejor.

— Gideon vino a invitarla esta mañana, un almuerzo con su familia y se ofreció a llevarla más tarde a la ciudad, Judy acepto, supongo no puede olvidar a su amor, me temo que tengas que regresar solo hoy — la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría al pelirrojo.

— Quería hablar con ella, pero si esta con el otro imbécil, ya que — el chico no pudo evitar que la molestia se notara en su voz.

— Menos mal soy chico, eres un hermano mayor demasiado celoso, aunque… eso solo pasa con Judy — el tono en que hablo Fabio no le gusto para nada a Nick, quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Cuida la lengua cuando hablas tonto, si no quieres que te la cierre de un golpe, soy de los tres mayores no se te olvide — su hermano entendió el regaño y prefirió solo tomar su asiento en la mesa.

.

…

.

— Creo que nunca me cansare de ver este paisaje, es simplemente bellísimo — Exclamó Judy, ella y Gideon estaban sentados en unas bancas del pueblo que daban a una llanura verde muy bella, habían salido a tomar un paseo por el campo.

—Creo que tú eres más hermosa que cualquiera de estos paisajes — el chico tenía sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas al decir esto, es increíble quien alguna vez fue el bravucón de la escuela, creció para ser alguien tan sereno y para nada problemático.

—Gracias— fue la respuesta ante el cumplido, dudo un poco, se levantó para sentarse cerca de Gideon, cerro sus ojos y busco que sus labios hicieran contacto.

Al peli castaño le tomo un par de segundo reaccionar y torpemente abrazo a Judy, mientras respondía el beso que recibía.

La joven sentía calidez sin duda, conocía el sabor de estos labios, al terminar, solo quedo con sus frentes unidad y sus ojos cerrados, ¿acaso no volvería a sentir magia al besar? Se preguntó a sí misma, pero conocía bien la respuesta.

La rechazaron, la trataron como una niña y peor aún ni siquiera la dejaron confesar sus sentimientos, cortaron sus palabras y su hermano le dejo claro que solo fue un error que no se volvería a repetir, le llamo aberración y eso fue lo se clavó como una estaca en el pecho de Judy.

— ¿Aún tenemos tiempo?, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos primero a la casa de campo antes de regresar? — el peli castaño la miraba con tanto amor, esperando su respuesta, Judy sabía lo que significaba su propuesta, ese era su lugar de encuentros para hacer el amor.

— ¿Por qué no? — fue todo lo que dijo, se tomaron de la mano y emprendieron un camino que ambos conocían.

Esto no significaba que volvían a estar juntos, ya antes ella se lo aclaro cuando acepto pasar el domingo con él, pero si podía tener algo de placer antes de irse, ¿para qué negárselo? …

Les basto unos minutos para llegar al lugar de sus encuentros, se desnudaron con rapidez, y sin ningún remordimiento se entregó nuevamente a quien fue su pareja antes.

Gideon descansaba en el pecho de Judy abrazándola, como siempre se quedaba dormido al terminar, ella aprovecho para tomar el celular y revisar sus mensajes, tenía más de veinte todos de ellos de Nick.

*Enserio, te regresas ¿sin mí?, ¿qué clase de hermana hace eso? *

*Judy por favor necesitamos hablar, responde mis mensajes*

*Judy sé que me comporté como un imbécil, por favor no quiero que estés enojada conmigo*

*Coneja, sabes que te quiero demasiado*

No pudo seguir leyendo, borro su bandeja de entrada y se acomodó en la cama, lo único que quería era evitar mirar los ojos de Nick, tenía tanto miedo que darse cuenta que él no la veía de la misma forma que ella a él.

 _._

 _…_

 _._

Nick escuchaba su lista de reproducción en el autobús camino a Denver, salió temprano, necesitaba hablar con Judy hoy, no permitiría que pasara como si nada, debía disculparse y dejar las cosas claras, se arrepentiría toda la vida de rechazar a su hermana sin duda, estaba dejando ir a la persona que más amaba en la vida, pero era su familia, aún si ella le correspondía, aun si Judy no sabía la verdad acerca de él, seguía siendo una locura.

La melodía que sonó curvó sus labios, decía perfectamente todo lo que sentía en este momento, el intérprete Passenger, la cancion Let her go:

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

La perdió como mujer, si, pero no perdería a su hermana, tomo una decisión la esperaría en la entrada de la academia, era la única forma de verla este día, la melodía seguía sonando.

Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
.

….

.

Judy no cabía de la sorpresa, hace unos segundos se despidió de Gideon, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo Nick estaba frente a ella, por mucho que lo evadió, no se esperó esto, el astuto zorro sin duda.

—Se acabó el juego de la presa huyendo de su depredador, tenemos que hablar Judy— el peli rojo tenía mucha convicción y no se iría de ahí sin aclarar primero las cosas.

—No comprendo que haces aquí, y creo que las cosas ya están claras — dio unos pasos para tratar se seguir su camino, pero Nick la tomo de los brazos y su maleta cayó al suelo.

—Basta de huir de mí, quieres que te diga lo que siento, bien, yo también te amo— soltó sus sentimientos sin ningún remordimiento, la chica quedo en shock, sus labios temblaron al escuchar a su hermano.

— Eres mi hermana Judy, esto es imposible, me precipite, caí en la tentación al verte tan bella mientras dormías y te bese, es algo que he deseado hace mucho tiempo, pero coneja, lo nuestro es incorrecto, lo sabes, no vale la pena hacernos daño ni a los demás, entiéndelo, soy el mayor por eso debo ponerle fin a esta locura — tenía razón, Nick tenia total razón, Judy no podía objetar nada de lo que decía su hermano, aun así no puedo evitar sollozar y hundir su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, este la abrazo y siguió hablando.

— Existen vínculos irrompibles en esta vida Judy, y ser hermanos es uno de ellos, perdóname por la forma tan brusca que te trate anoche, pero coneja, ¿podrías soportar la decepción de nuestra familia?, ¿vale la pena arruinar esto especial que somos? Que más único e importante que apoyarnos incondicionalmente, que compartir nuestros seres amados, no quiero perder a mi persona más importante, por favor — sintió como Judy le daba un si con su rostro, mientras sus brazos apretaban a Nick con más fuerza.

Ambos aceptaron sus sentimientos, ambos juraron no volver a hablar de ellos, ambos solo prometieron enterrar lo que paso y seguir adelante, ambos se mintieron.

* * *

 _Tenemos nuevo capitulo wiii, lo se tome mucho tiempo en actualizar, peor no han sido buenos días para mi, he estado bastante enferma, y no me he sentido dispuesta para escribir, ni siquiera soporto estar sobre el computador mucho tiempo, pues me lagrimean los ojos muchos, T.T_

 _Pero tenía la idea y necesitaba escribir... lamento si hay errores en el capitulo, no tuve mucho tiempo de revisar una y otra vez, pero les prometo mas cosas en los siguientes :3_

 _Veo que el fic ha llegado a mas personas, por que he recibido nuevos comentarios, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo... cindy_


	6. Golpes bajos

.

 _Nunca sabes lo fuerte_

 _que eres_

 _hasta que ser fuerte_

 _es tu única opción._

 _-anónimo-_

.

...

.

Nick esperaba que trajeran al malnacido que se atrevió a tocar a su persona más importante, contenía tanta ira en su interior, respiraba muy agitado casi parecía un zorro en su estado más salvaje por la llama en sus ojos, su nariz fruncida, trató de calmarse y vio cuando el guardia abrió la puerta y luego sentó al Rubio frente el, separados ambos por un grueso vidrio.

.

…

.

 _48 horas antes_

— Felicidades oficial Hoops, superaste en primer lugar las pruebas físicas está semana y tus calificaciones en los exámenes todos fueron diez de diez, estamos a sólo un mes de la graduación, si sigue así y sin duda serás la primera de la clase — Judy no cabía de emoción a escuchar esas palabras de la entrenadora.

La misma persona que le gritó —estás fuera ternura— muchas veces durante sus primeras semanas, pero Judy nunca se rindió, siempre se esforzó más que cualquiera de sus compañeros, estudió el doble, entreno el doble y ahora todo estaba dando sus frutos.

Lo único que la joven deseaba en estos momentos era poder darle la buena noticia a su hermano Nick, luego de todo lo sucedido entre ellos, el pelirrojo se empeñó en tratarla como siempre y hablar diario, los primeros días ella no se sintió nada cómoda, no podía sacarse los besos y la imagen de Nick sobre ella mirándola con tanto amor de la cabeza, pero poco a poco su relación volvió a la normalidad.

Se sentó a almorzar en la cafetería de la Academia y reflexionó, sabía que una vez finalizada su etapa de estudiante, vendría todo una vida laboral por adelante y sobre todo viviría con Nick, sólo los dos en su departamento, ¿Cómo podría guardará distancia bajo el mismo techo?, ¿hacer como si nada?, ya le costaba demasiado fingir que nunca sintió nada especial por él, todo era una farsa para su hermano, pero la realidad era que lo amaba, lo deseaba como hombre y eso la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Judy no compaginó mucho con sus compañeros de Academia, la mayoría la menospreciaron y ahora que sobresalía sólo la mirábamos odio, en especial Jackson James, quien la detallaba a la distancia al tiempo que susurraba cosas con su séquito de perdedores, al menos así suele decirle Judy a ese trío de hipócritas, era muy evidente su frustración de pasar de ser el mejor a superado por una chiquilla que no alcanza el metro y medio, Judy terminó su almuerzo en soledad como cada día y se retiró del lugar.

Luego de finalizar las clases de tiro esa tarde, la joven salió al baño pues su vejiga surgía hace minutos, anhelaba terminar esta semana pronto, pero apenas era martes, escucho la puerta abrirse y eso la alertó, a menos que fuera la oficial de entrenamientos o alguna de las chicas de administración no había más mujeres que usarán ese baño y estaba muy lejos de las oficinas.

Judy se calmó al escuchar la puerta cerrase, seguramente fue alguna chica de la oficina que vino a retocarse el maquillaje pensó, salió del cubículo y quedó paralizada cuando James y sus lame suelas la esperaban.

.

…

.

Judy analizó la situación, estaban molestos con ella sin duda por quitarles el protagonismo pero eran tres hombres de metro ochenta cada uno, robustos y con gran fuerza física, huir era su única salida.

Se obligó a mantener la compostura —oh, parece que nos equivocamos de baño ¿o no?— James habló primero, en un tono tan irónico.

—¿Qué quieres? — reaccionó Judy a la defensiva.

—Quiero que tu, maldita campesina mugrienta aprenda a conocer su lugar — le respondió.

—¿Cómo se supone que harás eso? No eres más que un segundo lugar Jackson James, acepta de una vez por todas que te supere — no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante ellos.

Vio como el chico empezó a tocar su entrepierna y una corriente de terror recorrió su cuerpo entendió entonces a que habían venido, sus labios empezaron a temblar, se obligó a si misma a guardar la compostura y que no percibieran su temor.

—Tratándote como lo que eres un puta barata, no hay nada más doloroso para una persona que ver como destruyen su orgullo, y hoy Hoops, me encargaré de pisotearte, AGARRENLA — le indicó a sus dos compañeros que se lanzaron contra ella.

Judy logró esquivar a ambos chicos y corrió a la puerta, chocó duramente pues estaba cerrada, sus manos temblaban y cuando trató de quitar el seguro de la perilla fue muy tarde los dos hombres la tomaron por los brazos.

Intentaba forcejear pero tenía desventaja, aún así logró propiciarles algunos golpes y arañazos, la obligaron a arrodillarse y James le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, que se sintió como un saco de arena, la dejó aturdida por algunos segundos —Te odio tanto, mugrienta de campo, ¿creías que te dejaría salirte con la tuya? pues no— le decía, tomo el rostro de Judy por la barbilla, la hinchazón en el rostro de la chica fue inmediata.

—Hoy aprenderás que nadie se mete con Jackson James, maldita—

—Tú no eres más que un hijo de puta, maldito egocéntrico, lo tuyo sólo es mera envidia que una campesina te superó — a la joven le costaba respirar, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, se sentía tan frustrada e indefensa, pero mantendría su cabeza en alto contra el imbécil que tenía de frente.

El maldito sólo se echó a reír a carcajadas de las palabras de Judy, pero antes que pudiera ella decir algo mas le propició una cachetada, uno de los ayudantes de James ató un pañuelo alrededor de su boca, ahogando así su voz.

—Pónganla de espaldas — fueron las indicaciones de James, sus compañeros tiraron a Judy contra el mesón de mármol, dejando su rostro frente a él espejo, entonces lo vio, como estos dos tenían sus manos contra su espalda, mientras el otro malnacido bajaba su cremallera.

Aunque Judy intentaba gritar el sonido quedaba atrapado en la tela, estaba viendo por el espejo como era sometida sin ningún chance de poder defenderse, Jackson se acercó lo suficiente para que sus caderas hicieran contacto con los glúteos de Judy, los cuales comenzó a acariciar con ambas manos.

Las lágrimas se abrieron pasó, para Judy ya era imposible contenerlas, era tanto la repugnancia y la frustración que sentía, de nada sirvieron estos meses de entrenamientos si tres hombres pudieron someterla tan fácilmente, estaba ahí a la merced de un maldito, que la tocaba de la manera más asquienta posible.

Si Jackson fuera un animal sin duda sería un cerdo, por lo repugnante persona que era, el sonido de la tela rasgándose, logró hacer que sus piernas fallarán y todo su cuerpo comenzará a temblar, su ropa ahora sólo retazos que caían al piso.

La chica pasó del enojó a la aceptación y comenzó a suplicar que no le hicieran nada mientras lloraba como una niña, pero sus palabras no se entendían, de pronto más manos hicieron contacto en su piel, los tres se daban gusto explorando sus puntos femeninos, ella podía escuchar todas las porquerías que decían y se sintió tan sucia en cuerpo y alma en esos momentos.

Fue doloroso, la embestida en su interior sólo le provocó mucho dolor, sollozaba y lloraba pero nada detenía la humillación a la que estaba siendo sometida, fue tan repugnante sentirlo moverse para propiciar una segunda penetración, de pronto el sonido de la perilla moverse alertó a todos.

Podía escuchar que alguien pregunto quien andaba ahí, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para reconocer algo, los hombres se entraron en pánico y la soltaron, la chica cayó al piso, no tenía fuerza para nada.

La puerta salio disparada y la entrenadora se abrió paso al baño para encontrarse con una escena tan desagradable, sin pensarlo reaccionó.

Una mujer capaz de tumbar la puerta de una patada, fácilmente inmovilizó a los tres jóvenes, cuando llegó más gente los tres chicos fueron llevados ante de ley y Judy trasladada al punto de atención médica.

.

…

.

Nick recibía el pago por sus servicios, Mr. Bones un importante traficante de la ciudad lo contrató para que supervisará la llegada de mucha mercancía, dado que sabían que la Policía podría dañar la entrega.

Hace algunas semanas recibió información que la ley estaba tras sus pasos y no podía darse el lujo de perder tanta droga, por eso Mr. Bones acudió al llamado del Zorro Rojo.

Para Nick fue fácil trazar el plan dos camiones diferentes que tomarán dos rutas uno con la mercancía especial y el otro de cosas regulares, la Policía sabía del punto de partida así que era cuestión de enviar el blindado con la mercancía regular para colocar todos los ojos en el y despachar a la siguiente hora en el más viejo de aquella empresa la verdadera carga, tomando las calles más solas y menos vigiladas de la ciudad hasta llegar a su destino.

Cuando llegó a punto de encuentro fue recibido con la noticia que ya se esperaba, la Policía embosco el camión blindado cayendo en la trampa, mientras que sólo necesito unos minutos para que el otro vehículo asomara al lugar con todo en orden, Nick vigilo el trayecto a una distancia prudente desde su auto.

—Eres un maldito estafador de primera, aún quiero que trabajes sólo para mi, Zorro Rojo — decía el señor Bones colocando el dinero envuelto en un sobre sobre la mesa.

—Es una oferta tentadora a decir verdad — respondía mientras guardaba el dinero- —pero sabes que tengo mis reglas y no me gusta involucrarme a fondo con nada, ni nadie, sólo asesoró, trabajó contratado, trabajo finalizado y punto—

Las palabras del pelirrojo causaron gracia a Mr. Bones quien no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas —maldito bastardo engreído, si no fuera a tan bueno en lo que haces, es como si pensaras por los demás antes que ellos mismos—

—Soy el mejor en lo que hago señor, por eso siempre acuden a mí — dijo con total seguridad mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se colocaba sus gafas de Sol —hasta una próxima ocasión — se despidió.

Llegó a su auto y noto que la luz de su celular encandecer, se apresuró a tomarlo y encontró varias llamadas pérdidas no hace más de cinco minutos, eran de la academia, tuvo que tomar un largo suspiro para controlar los nervios, una gota de sudor caía por su espalda, el llevó a Judy a la academia su primer día, el era su contacto de emergencia en caso que algo grave sucediera, marco de regreso pero no estaba preparado para lo que escucho.

Todo el mundo de Nick se vino abajo con la noticia. —No contacten con nadie más de la familia, eso sólo sería humillarla más, yo me haré cargo de todo ya mismo voy para allá-— fueron las palabras de Nick antes de colgar, nunca había sentido tanto odio como ese momento, tocaron a la persona más importante en su vida, no mintió cuando dijo que se haría cargo, Nick les devolvería el daño que le hicieron a Judy multiplicado por diez.

.

…

.

Judy fue sometida a varios exámenes, tanto para conocer su estado físico y mental, como para reunir las pruebas para la acusación formal contra sus compañeros, afortunadamente en sus uñas se encontró piel de sus dos atacantes y acepto a someterse una prueba que recolectara fluidos del tercero, con un testigo vital, era imposible que no pagarán por lo que le hicieron, lo único que pidió que no le comunicaran de esto a nadie sin su consentimiento.

Pero mientras otras personas pueden gritar, llorar, o reaccionar de una forma alarmante, ella solo estaba inmóvil, como si sus sentimientos y su vida se hubiera detenido, no procesaba información, no escuchaba, no podía describir sus emociones, las cuales eran una mezcla entre humillación y decepción contra ella misma, contra la vida.

La cortina se abrió y entonces lo vio, su hermano habia venido para rescatarla de su infierno, los ojos de Nick llenos de lágrimas, era evidente que se sentia miserable, algunas gotas de sudor rodaban desde su frente seguro vino corriendo por ella,estaba agitado y su pecho latía con fuerza, estaba ahí por ella, finalmente el dolor volvió a fluir y Judy se echó a llorar —Nick— lo llamo y este la envolvió en sus brazos —perdón Judy, perdóname, debí protegerte mas, perdoname, esto es mi culpa— le repetía a su hermana, aunque ella jamas podria aceptar esas palabras de él.

Fueron muchos minutos los que necesito Judy hasta que sus lágrimas parecieron agotarse, Nick se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, los directivos mantuvieron la situación en la mayor discreción posible, al parecer contaron los hechos como una agresión física contra ella, en parte por respeto a su intimidad y persona, por otro lado a la escuela tampoco de beneficiaba que este acontecimiento se hiciera público.

Los hermanos fueron informados que los agresores se encontraban retenidos y por supuesto fueron expulsados de la academia, tenian todas las pruebas y llevarian a cargo el proceso legal para hacerlos pagar por el crimen cometido, a pesar de eso Nick no se quedaría de brazos cruzados el tomaría otras medidas contra esos malnacidos ya lo tenía decidido.

Se llevó a Judy con él a su departamento, los médicos recomendaron que se tomara unos días de reposo y tambien iniciaría terapias psicologicas para ayudarla a superar este infortunio.

Lo unico que Nick queria para su hermana era sacarla de ese infierno, una vez en casa Judy no hablaba tenia sus ojos en blanco y su mirada perdida, el pelirrojo no sabía que hacer por ella, la dejo encerrarse en la habitacion y la sintió llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

Nick tomo las llaves de su auto, le escribió una nota a Judy que iría a trabajar que no se preocupara y salio de la casa, para la familia Nick era el chofer de alguien muy importante, si bien trabajaba con personas muy renombradas pero todas estas tenian negocios fuera de la ley, tomo rumbo al hogar del mas poderoso de sus clientes, Mr. Big.

.

...

.

—Hijo mío — el pequeño hombre de unos cincuenta años lo recibió con el mayor de los gustos a pesar de la hora, hablaba con ese acento italiano tan peculiar.

Nick beso el anillo en su mano como tradición de respeto hacia su cliente para luego tomar asiento en aquella silla de cuero — Es la primera vez que tu acudes a mi, siempre me toca llamarte, entonces hijo ¿que te trae aquí a estas horas — el viejo sabía que Nick necesitaba algo con urgencia.

Le costaba tanto poder explicarse, de solo recordarlo era tan humillante — Señor, para nosotros que vivimos en este mundo la familia es lo único intocable es una ley de respeto entre todos ... hoy unos hijos de puta se atrevieron a tocar y herir a mi hermana, quiero que sufran el triple de lo que le hicieron a ella — confeso.

El hombre necesitó unos segundos de reflexión para entender la gravedad de la situación —pídeme lo que quieras hijo, tu lo has dicho la familia es intocable —

—Necesito el contacto en la penitenciaría de la ciudad, quiero que todos los criminales que están ahí se den gusto con el culo de esos malnacidos— Nick hablaba tratando de controlar toda la ira que sentia en su interior.

Mr. Big no tenia por que objetar los deseos de Nick, el cual le habia servido demasiado bien en muchas ocasiones—Si eso es lo que quieres hijo, asi será— sentenció el mafioso mas temido de la ciudad.

* * *

 _Creo que es uno de los capítulos mas crueles que he escrito y soy consciente que deben odiarme en este momento, pero la vida es asi, dura y te golpea sin previo aviso, son muchas las mujeres que pasan por esta situación es una realidad y se que como ellas lo han superado nuestra Judy tambien lo lograra._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, donde respondere sus comentarios... Cindy_


	7. Superación

.

 _A Veces no necesitamos que_

 _alguien nos arregle, a veces sólo_

 _necesitamos que alguien nos_

 _quiera, mientras nos arreglamos_

 _nosotros mismos_

 _\- Julio Cortázar-_

 _._

 _..._

 _._

La chica esperaba por su hermano sentada en el sillón, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse no pudo evitar despertarse, tenía en sus manos la nota de Nick, estaba envuelta en la sábanas como un capullo.

Judy se sentia tan vacía, su rostro está hinchado por los golpes y todas las lágrimas derramadas, ya no le quedan fuerzas, miro nuevamente el reloj casi la una de la mañana, Nick siempre habia dicho que podían llamarlo a cualquier hora a trabajar, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse por él.

Se dio el tiempo de reflexionar, aun contenía odio, dolor, frustración en su interior, necesitaba encontrar una forma de dejarlo salir que no fuera por el llanto, decidió que no valía la pena seguir derramando lágrimas por esos malnacidos, no bajaría su frente de nuevo ante nadie, se lo prometió a si misma.

Nick entro al departamento para encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos morados que lo veían con tanta curiosidad, notó rápidamente que el rostro de su hermana aun se encontraba un poco hinchado —Zanahorias ¿que haces despierta? necesitas descansar —se apresuró a sentarse a su lado.

—Perdí el sueño — fue todo lo que la chica mencionó.

— Traeré hielo, no me gusta como se ve ese cachete — intentó levantarse, pero Judy lo tomo por la muñeca.

—Nick tu crees que tal vez ... ¿soy menos mujer ahora? — esa pregunta revolvió los sentimientos de los dos, Judy deseaba escucharlo y las lágrimas por mucho que queria contenerlas nuevamente se asomaban por sus ojos, mientras que para el joven pelirrojo no habia argumentos suficiente que respondiera esa pregunta.

Volvió a caer sentado para mirarla directamente a los ojos Nick posó sus dedos sobre el rostro de Judy, ella se altero al contacto por un momento, pero cuando su hermano con algo de miedo acaricio su inflamada mejilla se calmó, cerró sus ojos y dejo que el agua contenida saliera.

El corazon de Nick se caía en pedazos al ver a Judy tan devastada, tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos y acerco su frentes —Coneja, eres las mujer mas maravillosa que conozco en la vida, nunca te atrevas a dudar de eso, nada de lo que hicieron esos imbeciles te hace menos mujer, sigues siendo perfecta para mi — abrió sus ojos para verla tan conmovida.

—Gracias — le dijo Judy en medio de lágrimas, Nick beso su mejilla para luego traerla a su pecho y apretarla con fuerza.

—No te soltare nunca mas, lo prometo, estaré siempre a tu lado y te protegeré — aseguró el joven a su hermana y al oír estas palabras por primera vez en días la chica pudo sonreír, se sintió un poco aliviada, en brazos de la persona que amaba y eso reconfortó su herido corazon.

Solo necesito de unos minutos acurrucada al pecho de Nick para volver a quedarse dormida, este cuidaba de su sueño mientra acariciaba sus cabellos, si se trataba de Judy el pelirrojo no era mas que un hombre vulnerable, no quiso incomodarla asi que como pudo se acomodó dejando que el cansancio hiciera el resto.

.

...

.

—Terminas y te cambias nos vamos de aquí un rato, me vale mierda lo que digan los expertos en psicología, tu y yo tendremos nuestra propia terapia al estilo Hooos — fueron las indicaciones de Nick para su hermana que tomaba un jugo de frutas como desayuno y no entendía muy bien las intenciones.

—No me siento de ánimos para salir a decir verdad — expresó la chica.

— No es una opción, es una orden de tu hermano mayor, no voy ha dejar que te encierres en el dolor, no es bueno, por un lado quiero que sepas que nadie en la familia sabe, yo también pedí discresion — eso tranquilizó mucho a Judy.

—Por otro lado — siguió hablando Nick —estoy para ayudarte Judy, superaremos esto juntos, confía en mí — ella no podía negarse a esos bellos ojos verdes.

—De acuerdo, no hay forma que no confié en ti Nick — una leve sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

El camino fue algo largo de mas de una hora, tomaron una autopista que los llevó casi a las afueras de la ciudad, llegaron a un lugar bastante despejado, a simple vista era como una vieja bodega, bajaron del auto y Nick le pidió que lo siguiera, luego de unos metros asomo un espacio despejado lleno de pilas de botellas vacías y mucha basura plástica, la chica estaba totalmente desconcertada.

—Era una vieja embotelladora, tu sabes la crisis de los cincuenta afecto muchas pequeñas empresas, nadie viene a este lugar y hay muchas cosas para partir, así que se libre de sacar toda tu frustración— su hermano reveló sus verdaderas intenciones.

—No se si es una buena idea— mencionó Judy, pero cuando giro Nick estaba lejos de ella buscando algo, tomo un palo de madera y se lo acercó, ella lo acepto con algo de duda.

—¿Qué estás esperando? — preguntó el pelirrojo - No quiero que contengas nada negativo en tu interior, déjalo salir, la rabia, la frustración, vamos grita si así quieres, tira las cosas lejos, golpea, lo que necesites, solo vacía todo zanahorias-

Nick tenia razón podía partir lo que quisiera, aquí solo estaban los dos, apretó el palo de madera con ambas manos y se lanzó contra una pila de escombros mientras descargaba muchos impactos, fue como magia, con cada golpe sentía que una nueva costura cerraba la herida de la humillación, Nick tenía razón debía dejar salir todo sin remordimientos.

Las gotas de sudor caían a la tierra, sus manos ardían y respiraba agitadamente, Judy no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba volviendo todo trizas, tal vez era una locura, pero viniendo de su poco cuerdo hermano esta terapia la ayudo muchísimo.

—¿Mejor ?— le pregunto Nick posando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

—Sí, mucho — con el aire entrecortado le respondió.

— Lo repetiremos mañana y todas las veces que sean necesarias, es hora de volver a casa — Eso la sorprendió, pero la mirada en el rostro de su hermano el indicio que hablaba muy enserio, ella tomo su mano pero al contacto con la piel de Nick la retiro por inercia.

— Auch— exclamó de dolor, la madera creo ampollas y algunas heridas en sus manos que no sintió mientras golpeaba las cosas.

—En el auto tengo un botiquín, voy por el, espérame aquí — le pidió Nick mientras se perdía en la distancia, Judy visualizo unas viejas bancas a pocos pasos y se apresuró a tomar asiento.

Nick no demoró en volver y sentarse frente a ella, mientras limpiaba sus manos, las curó y las protegió con vendas —Lo siento, debí medir lo que hacías, termine creando nuevas heridas — se disculpó el pelirrojo.

— Para nada, esto sana, pero el corazon y el alma es algo muy distinto, sabes... a cambio de estas ampollas logre empezar a cerrar el dolor, gracias zorro — Escucharla mas tranquila, reconforto el corazon del joven.

—Por ti lo que sea Coneja — le recordó.

.

...

.

De regreso hicieron un parada en una cafetería muy al estilo americano para almorzar, Judy solo le dio unos cuantos bocados a su comida, pero Nick no le reprocho, quería que ella recuperara su singular estado de ánimo sin presiones, que todo fluyera de poco hasta que volviera a ser la misma.

llegaron a casa y Judy se encerró nuevamente en el cuarto, Nick aprovechó para revisar su celular que mostraba notificación de mensajes desde hacía rato un solo texto *Mañana son trasladados a la comisaría, ya todos los preparativos están listos, te esperan a las diez allí* el informante era de la mano derecha de Mr. Big, en menos de veinticuatro horas Nick vería la cara del hijo de puta que lastimó a su hermana.

El resto de la tarde paso sin mayor problemas, Nick regresó pasada las nueve de la noche al departamento pues salio para atender una llamada de su "trabajo" a primera vista Judy no estaba, de seguro ya esta dormida asumió el joven, que fue hasta la cocina por algo de comida.

—Calienta la pizza si quieres — le hablo una voz y por reacción natural el vaso entre sus manos se resbaló, giro y Judy estaba al pie de la cocina.

—Use el dinero que me dejaste y pedí pizza, ¿quieres ? — la chica necesito solo unos pasos para acercarse a su hermano.

—Me asustaste, creí que estabas dormida— admitió Nick.

Judy hacia algunas muecas con su boca antes de atreverse a decir algo —Tenía pesadillas, necesitaba de ti para poder conciliar el sueño — confesó sin mirarlo a los ojos, con una mejillas teñidas de carmesí que la poca luz no dejaba apreciar, el solo accedió a los deseos de ella sin objetar.

Luego de compartir una pizza con su hermana y hablar por un rato esa noche Nick paso por su habitación para cambiarse de ropa por algo mas ligero, abrió la puerta del siguiente cuarto y ahí lo esperaba Judy, se acomodo en la cama y la rodeo con su brazo, mientras ella descansaba su rostro en su pecho, sentirse unida a él era su mejor medicina.

—¿Podrías cantar para mí?— pidió Judy sabiendo que Nick no se negaría.

—¿Deseas alguna canción en especial?— la chica pensó algunos segundos su respuesta.

—Aquella que le cantó papá a mamá en la boda— sugirió la joven, Nick recordó cuando amaba Judy de pequeña ver ese momento en el vídeo casero que tenían en la granja.

Se trataba de una balada romántica de ochenta, the Flame del grupo Cheap Trick, su padre siempre solía contarles que gracias a esa canción conquistó a su madre porque sus abuelos la enviaron a la ciudad y el fue hasta Denver para sorprenderla esa noche en el bar pidió el micrófono y se la cantó frente a todos, para luego proponerle matrimonio, lo cierto es que la letra también lograba abarcar los sentimientos del pelirrojo por su hermana, Nick comenzó la melodía:

 _Another night slowly closes in_  
 _And I feel so lonely_  
 _Touching heat freezing on my skin_  
 _I pretend you still hold me_  
 _I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep_  
 _I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you_  
 _I can't believe you're gone_  
 _You were the first, you'll be the last_

 _Wherever you go, I'll be with you_  
 _Whatever you want, I'll give it to you_  
 _Whenever you need someone_  
 _To lay your heart and head upon_  
 _Remember, after the fire, after all the rain_  
 _I will be the flame_  
 _I will be the flame_

Escuchar aquella canción fue muy relajante para judy espero su estrofa favorita y acompañó a su hermano hasta el final.

.

 _Wherever you go, I'll be with you_  
 _Whatever you want, I'll give it to you_  
 _Whenever you need someone_  
 _To lay your heart and head upon._  
 _Remember, after the fire, after all the rain_  
 _I will be the flame_  
 _I will be the flame_

 _Whatever you want, I'll give it to you_  
 _Wherever you go, I'll be with you_  
 _And whatever you want, I'll give it to you_

Unos segundos de silencio luego de finalizar y Nick tuvo que tragar saliva para atreverse a lo que estaba por decir —Te amo Judy, estare a tu lado siempre, seré tu flama luego de la lluvia, se que superamos todas las tormentas, juntos — la chica no sabía si le hablo como hermana o como mujer pero no le importaba, era maravilloso lo que escucho y no quiso dañar el momento, era demasiado feliz en esos instantes.

.

...

.

A la mañana siguiente Judy fue solicitada en uno de los juzgados para continuar con el proceso legal por lo sucedido, Nick dejo a su hermana y prometió pasar por ella, pidiéndole que lo esperara si llegase a demorar para luego tomar rumbo a la penitenciaria, donde se presentó como el Zorro Rojo, los guardias ya tenían indicaciones y le permitieron el paso sin problemas, llevándolo hasta la sala de visitas.

Nick esperaba que trajeran al malnacido que se atrevió a tocar a su persona más importante, contenía tanta ira en su interior, respiraba muy agitado casi parecía un zorro en su estado más salvaje por la llama en sus ojos, su nariz fruncida, trató de calmarse y vio cuando el guardia abrió la puerta y luego sentó al Rubio frente el, separados ambos por un grueso vidrio.

El joven rubio no entendía que sucedía, no conocía a la persona que estaba frente a sus ojos, le indicaron que tomara el teléfono y solo obedeció.

—¿Cómo se sintió?— Nick habló primero, dejando al otro chico aun mas desconcertado.

—Disculpe señor no se a que se refiere, ¿nos conocemos?—

—Para ser un bastardo malnacido, eres muy educado, me pregunto ¿donde estaban tus modales cuando atacaste a la señorita Hoops?— la saliva pasaba con fuerza por su garganta y las venas de su frente palpitan, sin duda contener las ganas de partirle la cara no eran fáciles para Nick.

—¿Usted está relacionado con Hoops?—

—ja! — se bufo Nick —¿Luzco como alguien de su familia?—

—A decir verdad, para nada ¿quién es usted entonces?—

—Mira mocoso de mierda, tocaste a quien menos debías y aun si la ley te encierra en esta pocilga de por vida, que seria tu mejor opción porque si sales a las calles me aseguro que claven una bala en el pecho— la seriedad de su voz y el odio marcado en la expresión de su rostro hizo temblar a Jackson.

—Por favor señor, por favor — suplicaba el rubio.

— Por favor ¿Acaso tu te detuviste aun si ella te pedía que no lo hicieras? —

—Todos cometemos errores señor —

— Disfruta tu primera noche en prisión hijo de puta, hoy harán un banquete de bienvenida y ¿adivina que?... Tu y tus dos amigos son el plato principal — colgó el teléfono y se levantó con una sonrisa de victoria marcada en su rostro.

El joven rubio golpeaba el vidrio y gritaba suplicando perdón, Nick no volteo en ningún momento, se detuvo al pasar por la puerta para darle al guardia una gran faja de billetes.

—Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer— le indico Nick.

—Señor son unos bastardos violadores, lo hubiéramos hecho gratis, pero considerando la suma de por medio — hablaba el guardia mientras metía el pago en su bolsillo — Dejaremos las rejas de sus celdas abiertas toda la noche, para cuando termine todo, esos tres tendrán sus traseros mas abiertos que la vagina de una puta, téngalo por seguro —

—Quiero que lloren, que sufran, que rueguen y aun así no se detengan, ¿entendido? —

— Claro que si señor, o debería llamarlo Zorro Rojo — Le aseguro el guardia, al escuchar su apodo solo se colocó las gafas negras y salio del lugar en busca de su hermana.

.

...

.

Los días pasaron Nick, estuvo con Judy en todo momento cada día fueron hasta ese apartado lugar a partir cosas, la llevó a sus primeras terapias con el psicólogo, el juicio se llevó a cabo sin mayores sorpresas, solo uno de los chicos se presentó con graves golpes marcados en su rostro, los otros dos estaban en el hospital a causa de las heridas producidas por las agresiones en prisión, noticia que no genero ningún tipo de remordimiento en el pelirrojo.

Pasado ocho días desde aquel suceso, Judy sorprendió a su hermano con una decisión —Mañana regreso a la academia, llame y estoy a tiempo de presentar todos mis exámenes y pruebas físicas finales y poder graduarme, No voy a permitir que esto sea mas fuerte que yo Nick, quiero ser policía para poder evitar que malnacidos como esos anden en las calles, quiero cumplir mi sueño a pesar de todo —

Escucharla hablar con esa emoción y determinación era demasiado estremecedor, había secuelas sin duda, pero esa era la Judy que el conocía, —Lo que desees esta bien para mi, te apoyare siempre en lo que decidas — su hermano le expresó su aceptación.

—Gracias — exclamó Judy dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hermano —Todo fue mas fácil, por ti Nick, enserio... no tengo como agradecértelo —

—Somos hermanos, estaré para ti toda la vida — le recordó el pelirrojo —A ahora ves a empacar, es tiempo que te conviertas en lo que siempre has querido —

—¿Estarás en la graduación? — preguntó la coneja.

—Claro que si, no me perdería ese día por nada del mundo, lo prometo — Judy le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios —Te amo Nick— susurro al terminar, con lentitud abrió sus ojos esperando la reacción de su hermano por lo que dijo.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Nick paso su mano por la nuca de la chica y la trajo a su pecho —Yo también coneja— respondió.

La burbuja de la promesa de no verse con otros ojos, estaba muy cerca de romperse, ambos lo sabían.

* * *

 _Tenemos nuevo capitulo, para mis nuevos lectores no se sorprendan yo tiendo a actualizar parido, para los viejos saben que las esperas son cortas :3_

 _fue un capitulo bastante melancólico para mi con fuertes emociones y estos dos que están que se gritan que se aman pero aja veremos que sucede en los siguiente *inserte risa de bruja malvada*_

 _Hora de contestar reviews:_

 _*Sofia: coloca a Nick y Judy como hermanos,por una cuestión de moral, a estas alturas ya sabemos que no son hermanos de sangre pero ¿acaso Nick es menos hijo por no tener la misma sangre?, ¿acaso No vio a judy crecer desde que era una bebe?, ¿acaso no son criados en la misma casa y bajo la misma familia? he ahí la cuestión._

 _* laloquita: ame la forma como describiste tus sentimientos xD_

 _*See you at night: nadie esperaba que alguien los colocara como hermanos vero ya ves, soy rara xD_

 _*Kokomi-desu: tienes razón amor es una situación muy cruda, esta vez hubo pena de ley y ya sabemos también que Nick tomo otras medidas contra ellos._

 _*NatLB: me encanta que te encante el desarrollo de los personajes, espero que el proceso de superación de judy cumpliera tus expectativas, igual aun falta un largo camino para ella, pero sus ánimos están de vuelta._

 _*ChoMi-ChoMi: trabajo con una migo de Chile y siempre que lo escucho hablar pienso en lo bella que te debes escuchar tu también en ese peculiar acento :3, gracias por el apoyo, tienes razón Judy es demasiado bella para resistirse._

 _*Jair937: gracias por apoyarme siempre !ya vemos que nick les dio el trato que esos cerdos se merecían._

 _*DairaB: claro que se mintieron, se aman aunque lo nieguen, peor vuelvo y repito es una cuestión moral muy difícil :s_

 _*Alex Fox de Wilde: es una situación que también me llego al alama como mujer, pero me gusta retratar realidades, Judy aun le falta superarlo del todo, pero ha tenido a Nick a su lado y decidido a seguir adelante :D_

 _*Paolite e Iva: pos hablamos tanto por facebook que saben que las adoro :3_


	8. Contención

_._

 _Capitulo Dedicado a la Autora Iva Ren, por que anhelabas todas estas situaciones y para incluir tu amado personaje a la historia esto es para ti_

 _._

 _._

 _Llevamos el amor en la boca,_

 _Esperando que alguien_

 _No los arranque de un beso_

 _-Torrancek-_

.

…

.

La joven estaba totalmente nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo muy emocionada, en la habitación del departamento de su hermano que oficialmente pasó a ser su nuevo cuarto se preparaba para ir a recibir finalmente su placa luego de un año de mucho esfuerzo y sacrificios, dentro de unas horas se convertiría en oficial de Policía.

Judy se vio al espejo en uniforme por primera vez era un sensación cargada de mucha felicidad, tenía su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, y agregó algo de maquillaje a su rostro, muy sutil, escucho que llamaban a la puerta y dejó que Nick entrará.

— Luces como toda una oficial señorita Hoops — se burló su hermano

Judy lo codeo en respuesta- —Estoy tan abrumada por todo, creí que no lo lograría — confeso

—Vamos tesoro! Deseas esto desde niña, todavía recuerdo ese festival escolar donde gritabas sangre, sangre en la obra y hacías esas cara a graciosas fue muy divertido — embromó el pelirrojo

—Hasta que Gideon me atacó, ahí acabó la diversión, recuerdo que llegaste y lo enfrentaste, llevas cuidando de mi desde que nací, gracias —

Ambos estaban muy nostálgicos por los recuerdos, Nick saco una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo y la colocó entre las manos de Judy —Es un pequeño regalo de graduación, espero que te guste—

Ella abrió la caja con mucha expectativa, una gran sonrisa se marcó en sus labios era un collar dorado de cadena delegada y el dije era una zanahorias, un obsequio muy tenue que sólo ella comprendía el significado.

—Es precioso me encanta —expresó la joven.

— Déjame ayudarte — insistió Nick, tomando el collar y pasándose a su espalda para colocárselo.

— Enserio me encantó zorro— Judy quiso decir algo más pero sentir como los brazos de Nick la rodeaban mientras su mejilla hacia contacto con su oreja la estremeció, cerró los ojos para sentir el abrazo para perderse unos segundos en la cercanía con su hermano.

Fueron interrumpido cuando un celular sonó, era el de Nick, este se apresuró en responder.

—Era mamá ya están llegando a la ciudad será mejor que vallamos a la academia, es tu día no quiero que llegues tarde—

Judy tomo a su hermano por el brazo, tenía tanto nervios de decírselo, tomo un gran suspiro y habló- —quiero pedirte algo— su pierna se agitaba era un tic nervioso que delataba su inquietud desde siempre.

—Claro pídeme lo que sea.

—Bueno… quiero tres minutos de tú tiempo, en los que pueda hacer lo que quiera sin que puedas objetar, simple ¿no? — saco su celular y colocó el cronómetro —ves sólo tres minutos —

Nick no estaba seguro de lo que haría Judy, pero cedió tratando de romper la tensión con su peculiar sentido del humor- — podría darte más minutos si quieres, siempre Que no sea hacerme cosquillas— sus palabras surtieron efecto al hacerla sonreír.

—Sólo necesito tres minutos.

— Está bien, coneja lo que digas.

— Bueno, primero cierra los ojos y entonces comenzarán a correr los tres minutos — ante la cara de extrañeza de Nick su hermana le recordó — No puedes objetar—

—Ok, Ok — Hablo Nick al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, Judy oprimió la pantalla de su celular y el reloj comenzó a correr quitándole segundos, era ahora o nunca.

La chica posó sus manos en las mejillas de su hermano y junto sus frentes — cuanto esto acabe, por favor haz como si nunca hubieras escuchado nada — a la chica le costaba mucho conjugar las palabras.

—Nick yo…— mordió sus labios y tomo la determinación de confesarse — Yo te amo, más que como un hermano y sé que es incorrecto, lo sé, pero… diablos te deseo de una manera irreal e inconcebible, como a un hombre, yo no sé si pueda contener esto por más tiempo, no sé por qué la vida nos colocó en la misma familia, pero aunque me duela sé que no podemos estar juntos, tú mismo lo dijiste antes, te prometo que trabaje muy duro, saldré a citas y se que posiblemente encuentre a alguien para mí, pero Nick en secreto, tu siempre serás el amor de mi vida — algunas lágrimas se filtraron mientras hablaba

El pelirrojo aún permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, si corazón latía con tanta fuerza luego de escuchar la confesión de Judy, sin duda era muy valiente al atreverse a abrir su corazón de esa forma, Nick quiso gritarle que él también la amaba, que no eran hermanos de sangre, pero no era capaz, no soportaría darles ese dolor a sus padres, así que sólo se limitó abrazarla.

Cuando sintió como los brazos de Nick rodeaban su cintura, aprovechó el impulso de atracción y sello sus labios con lo de Nick.

La sensación de calidez para ambos fue instantánea, con miedo Judy movió sutilmente sus labios tratando de abarcar más de Nick, para su sorpresa el correspondió con la misma necesidad de saciedad intensificando la unión.

El celular sonó indicando que el tiempo se había cumplido pero ambos lo ignoraron estaban perdidos en el fuego que se despertaba en sus almas al sentirse tan juntos.

Nick la besaba de tal forma, que luego de sus labios seguramente ella no podría desear los de nadie más.

Sólo la falta de aire los obligó a separarse, mientras sus pechos latían con fuerza, Judy sólo alcanzó a aspirar dos bocanadas de aire antes que Nick sellara nuevamente sus labios en un beso tan pasional, que su piel respondió alzando sus vellos.

Sin duda la forma como besaba Nick era magnífica, sus labios se separaban sólo para permitirles respirar y luego se entrelazadas nuevamente, su hermano estaba despertando el deseo carnal en la joven, algo que creyó haber perdido luego de aquel incidente, pero esta vez era diferente, más que las ganas de querer recibir placer, era una sensación totalmente nueva un calor abrazador que se evaporaba por cada poro de su piel.

Cuando la ronda de besos finalmente se detuvo, ambos respiraba con dificultad, Nick fue el primero en hablar — Te espero en el auto— saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y el departamento.

Judy se sintió tan impotente al verlo marchar y no poder detenerlo —perdóname por ponerte en esta situación zorro, tenía que sentir nuevamente esos labios, antes de atreverme a ver a alguien más — dijo en voz baja, pero no había nadie cerca para escuchar sus palabras.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota— se reprochaba Nick a sí mismo, se detuvo en las escaleras a pensar en la estupidez que hizo, dándose golpes en la frente — Es tu hermana Nick Hoops, tu hermana, tú la viste nacer, crecer, ¿Cómo puedes verla con otros ojos?, ¿cómo puedes escupirle en la cara a tus padres de esa forma? Contrólate idiota, contrólate— el remordimiento lo consumió en segundos.

.

….

.

Judy entro al auto y se abrocho el cinturón sin decir más, Nick guardaba sus emociones detrás de sus gafas oscuras, prendió al radio y tomaron camino hacia la academia.

La música sonaba pero era como si ambos no la escucharan, no se hablaban no se miraban, una brecha tan profunda se abrió entre los dos y nadie sabía cómo remediarla, estaban tan cercanamente distantes en esos momentos.

Cuando la siguiente canción sonó algo cambio en el rostro de la joven, alzo un poco el volumen.

 _Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive_

 _It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

 _We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

La chica solo sonreía, la canción de Rihanna tenía razón, podemos encontrar el amor aun en la desesperanza, a medida que la melodía seguía sonando, una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, no había duda que lo había perdido por completo, cualquier esperanza de ser algo más.

 _Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

 _It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

 _We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

Nick conducía sin entender lo que pasaba entre los dos, si decía algo podría ser peor, no pretendía abrir ninguna posibilidad, el no quería estar con ella como mujer, aun si la amaba su conciencia no se lo permitía, no era un mal agradecido, casi sentía que Judy no estuviera a su lado, eran tan cercana y tan distante a la vez, como si lo que amas es solo una ilusión que entre más de aproximas desaparece.

Por cada paso que daban en el amor, solo retrocedían diez más en cercanía.

.

…

.

Llegaron a la Academia justo a tiempo, su familia también acababa de llegar, sus padres y tres de los hermanos, ambos corrieron al encuentro con sus seres queridos.

La ceremonia comenzó sin ningún retraso, el alcalde entablaba su discurso — El día de hoy se Gradúa por primera vez una mujer como la mejor de esta clase, es un orgullo para nosotros contar con ella, invito al investigador más importante del estado para que le brinde su condecoración el Agente Savage—

Todo el aburrimiento que genero la ceremonia desapareció parea el zorro cuando, el pálido rubio subía las escaleras a la tarima, Nick sonreía de ironía estaba conociendo al cara del imbécil oficial que ha intentado atraparlo hace años y nunca lo ha conseguido.

Por su lado el Oficial Jack colocaba al placa en el pecho de Judy, y le ofrecía además otra placa condecorativa por su excelente rendimiento, la chica no cabía de la emoción, admirada mucho el trabajo del oficial Savage, que nunca creyó tenerlo tan cerca.

Nick detallada el chico, parecía un niño no debía tener treinta años a decir verdad, si escucho lo rumores que logro ser investigador bastante joven, su piel y sus cabellos eran bastante claro, casi parecía albino de no ser por algunos mechones negros e sus cabellos, baja estatura y contextura delgada, para el pelirrojo se veía bastante patético, no el gusto y menos por la forma como estaba mirando a su hermana.

Judy llegó con una gran sonrisa para abrazarlos a todos, su padre al verla convertida en toda una oficial no pudo evitar soltar a llorar, Nick tuvo que pedirle que se comportara, compartieron un almuerzo en familia en un bello restaurante de la ciudad, aunque quisieron quedarse y estar con su niña más tiempo los padre y hermanos esa misma tarde regresaron al pueblo, de igual forma en dos días tenía que presentarse Judy a trabajar.

Llegaron al departamento luego de despedirse de la familia —Pediré pizza para la cena, ¿alguna que desees? — le pregunto Nick a su hermana.

—Peperoni y mucho queso.

—Debí suponerlo, que tonto — la calma volvía naturalmente entre ellos.

Luego de compartir la cena juntos cada quien se encerró en su habitación, Nick aún tenía la sensación de los besos de la mañana en su cabeza, eso no le permitía conciliar el sueño, se levantó tenía que hablar con ella sin duda, su mano se movía en el aire pero no era capaz de tocar la puerta, entonces lo escucho como Judy llamaba su nombre, creyó que estaba soñando pero luego de percibir el mismo tono de voz dos veces mas no tenía duda, eran gemidos.

Judy arrugaba las sabanas de la cama con una mano, mientras la otra presionaba su parte baja, generando espasmos de placer, cuando volvió a pensar en todo lo que sintió con los apasionados besos de Nick, su cuerpo urgió por mas y comenzó a auto complacerse, llamaba su nombre y miraba la foto de Nick en su celular, no era la primera vez que se tocaba pensando en su hermano.

La chica cerró sus ojos e intensifico la presión entre sus piernas, los gemidos subieron en tono y al otro lado de la puerta Nick escuchaba todo.

El pelirrojo estaba siendo activado por los gemidos de su hermana, antes de hacer una locura prefirió volver a meterse al cuarto, maldijo para sus adentros, necesitaba soltar estas ganas que querer devorar cada parte de ella.

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse Judy se detuvo, Nick, seguro la escucho, salió con miedo y sin tocar la puerta abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, luego de dar dos pasos dentro Nick la sorprendió tomándola por el brazo y arrinconándola contra la pared.

Los ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad y la respiración del joven era muy agitada y gritando le dijo— ¿Por qué haces esto? no entiendes todo lo que me cuesta contenerme, ¿crees que yo no te deseo igual? Te quiero mía, toda para mí y de nadie más, pero… Esto es una equivocación, detén mi sufrimiento Judy, ya no puedo con esto, estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto tonta — Nick bajo su cabeza para no mostrarle su dolor y dejo caer su frente en el hombro de Judy.

Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, sentir su respiración en su piel, estaba haciendo que su entrepierna se humedeciera de a poco, bajo su mano derecha para tomar los dedos de Nick, llevando al mano de su hermano a su parte baja, el líquido podía sentirse a través de la tela, Nick reacciono y se separó para mirarla a los ojos — ¿Cómo detengo esto que me produce tu cercanía? Siéntelo, porque han sido muchas noches esperando por ti—

—Sal de mi cuarto, vete al tuyo — Nick se separó para darle la espalda.

Pero al chica solo lo abrazo por la espalda —No me alejes de ti, ya no más por favor, ambos sentimos esta necesidad Nick— sus manos bajaron para hacer contacto con el miembro endurecido de su hermano, entonces comprendió cuanto este se estaba conteniendo.

—Judy no— le pidió Nick con las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban.

—Déjame ayudarte— le susurro la chica al oído, intento pasar sus manos debajo de la ropa de Nick pero este la detuvo apretando sus muñecas.

— Te pedí que te fueras— le recordó, nuevamente rechazada por su hermano igual que aquella vez en la casa, dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto, quedándose de espalda a la puerta.

Nick poso su mano sobre la puerta, sabía que no podía seguirse aguantando, su otra mano tomo su miembro y comenzó los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, al otro lado de la puerta Judy estaba sentada en el piso con su espalda apoyada, sintió los sonidos que venían desde adentro y entendió lo que Nick hacía, ingreso sus dedos en su vagina y continuo lo que venía haciendo antes.

Separados por una tabla de madera, se complacían pensando en la persona que estaba a solo un paso de distancia.

.

…

.

Una nueva semana comenzó, Judy llego a la comisaria del centro de la ciudad donde fue asignada, estaba muy ansiosa por su primer día, el compañero de recepción la recibió con muchos ánimos, un gordito muy simpático de nombre Benjamín.

En la reunión del día, conoció muchos de sus compañeros y el Jefe bogo un moreno muy alto y de enorme contextura quien la mando a parquímetros, cuando ella le recordó que se graduó como la mejor de la clase este solo le dijo que no le importaba y al reto a cumplir cincuenta multas en el día.

La chica salió con su frente en alto, cualquiera que la conociera sabría que ese reto solo la motivaría más, al medio día Judy regreso a la estación y fue hasta la oficina del Jefe para informarle que consiguió cien multas en solo media jornada.

—Muy impresionante, sabía que tenías potencial— hablo una voz muy grave a su espalda, la chica se giró para encontrarse con el Oficial Savage.

— Oficial Savage, es un placer volverlo a ver — exclamo muy emocionada.

—El placer es mío, señorita Hoops— tomando su mano para darle un beso, que logró hacer sonrojar a la chica. —Jefe, traigo esto para usted— colocando una carta en la mesa.

—Es una solicitud formal, requiero a la oficial Hoops como ayudante en mi trabajo.

— ¿Estás seguro? Tu eres el mejor y ella es solo una novata, pero si así lo deseas no tengo ningún problema.

—Veo mucho potencial en ella, seguro será de gran ayuda.

—Si ya lo decidiste entonces está bien, Hoops, a partir de ahora eres la ayudante del Agente Savage— le informo el jefe.

— Si señor— La chica aun no comprendía nada, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que parquímetros.

—Ven conmigo— Le pidió Savage con una sonrisa a medio lado que para Judy fue simplemente encantadora.

Salieron hasta llegar a la oficina asignada para el detective Savage —Señor permítame decirle que... — pero el albino chico al interrumpió.

—Ambos somos jóvenes Judy, trátame de tu, por favor.

—Claro, Jack —dijo ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Estar a mi lado significa ir detrás de los mafiosos más importantes de la ciudad Judy, así que podre necesitarte en cualquier momento ¿entiendes?

—Por supuesto señor— el albino alzo al ceja al ser llamado de esa forma y Judy entendió su error —lo que necesites, Jack—

—Mucho mejor Judy.

—Ahora mismo ¿estamos detrás en alguien en especial? — pregunto la chica para tratar de conocer la situación actual.

El albino tomo un dardo en su mesa y lo lanzo contra una foto de una figura en negro —Dicen que solo es un mito, pero sé que es real y gracias a él muchos criminales se me han escapado de las manos, capturarlo es nuestra prioridad Judy— su expresión facial indicaba la molestia que esa persona le generaba.

— ¿De quién se trata señor? —la chica no comprendía por completo a quien se refería.

—El estafador más importante de la ciudad, el Zorro Rojo— Respondió el albino.

* * *

 _Judy estará detrás de su propio hermano wow, si que estaba loca cuando escribí eso pero me gusta la idea :3, ¿se imaginan la sorpresa de ella cuando vea que el Zorro rojo de las calles es su mismo zorro astuto?_

 _Hoy vengo a invitarlos al Foro que tenemos de zootopia aquí en Fanfiction! pégate una pasada, tenemos temas muy interesantes, seguro te gustara y así puedes dar tu opinión en las diferentes temáticas :)_

 _Dinámica con mis lectores ¿Que canción te gustaría que usara en un capitulo del fic y por que ?, déjenmelo saber en los comentarios, creo que ya se han dado cuenta que puedo escuchar desde un clásico hasta canción de película juvenil, no duden en comentar :D_

 _Me encanta escribir esta historia es como si fluyera por si sola, espere que les guste, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo...Cindy_


	9. Volver a ser igual

_._

 _"Sigo mal, y seguiré_

 _peor, pero voy aprendiendo_

 _a estar sola y eso ya es_

 _una ventaja y un pequeño_

 _triunfo"_

 _-Frida Kahlo-_

 _._

 _..._

 _._

 _— Gracias — con su rostro hinchado por los golpes y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, fue la única palabra que la joven pudo pronunciar a su defensor luego de ingresar al auto._

 _Una bella rubia, de ojos miel vino a la ciudad en busca de mejores oportunidades, pero solo consiguió caer en el bajo mundo, el burdel donde trabajaba servía para todos aquellos hombres que buscaban compañía en las noches mientras pagaban altas sumas de dinero._

 _Al negarse a tener sexo con un cliente que no era mas que un viejo morboso, fue sacada afuera para recibir su castigo, la golpiza fue dura y aunque quiso controlarlas las lágrimas de dolor estas se filtraron por sus ojos._

 _Cuando se sintió desfallecer luego de caer al suelo, escuchó una voz diferente en al ambiente, vio de forma borrosa una mano que se extendió para ella brindándole ayuda, luego que su vista se aclarara un poco lo pudo detallar, un guapo pelirrojo de hermosos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas aun en la oscuridad, su atacante yacía en el piso — Ven conmigo, es ahora o nunca si quieres escapar — su cuerpo se movió usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba y tomo la mano de aquel desconocido que desde ese día se convirtió en su ángel._

.

...

.

Otra semana comenzó con los primeros rayos del sol que levantaron a Judy, no habia podido dormir nada, los gemidos que venian del otro lado del pasillo, delató la apasionada noche que tuvo su hermano, la hinchazón en sus ojos al verse en el espejo del baño hablaban de lo mal que sobrellevo la situación.

A pesar de vivir juntos solo vio a Nick en dos ocasiones en la ultima semana y no cruzaron mas de tres palabras en ambos momentos, su hermano salia y llegaba cuando queria e inmediatamente se encerraba en el cuarto, era demasiado evidente que la estaba evitando, la mañana luego que Judy se metiera en su cuarto, lo que quiso ser una disculpa se tornó en una discusión, Nick la trato de egoista y malagradecida al insistir en tratar de crear una situación romántica que era inconcebible entre los dos, desde entonces no se hablaban a menos que fuera necesario y tampoco se miraban a los ojos.

La oficial terminó de alistarse, optó por llevar el uniforme tradicional ese día, recogió su cabello en un moño alto en circulos y salio de la habitacion, escucho ruidos que venian de la cocina, supuso que era su hermano, con algo de miedo asomó su rostro para pasar a tomar algo del refrigerador que pudiera beber camino al trabajo, su cuerpo quedó paralizado al encontrarse con una mujer.

La bella joven de cabellos rubios amarillosos, estaba sentada en la mesa saboreando un café, mientras leía el viejo periódico, vestía una camisa de Nick sin duda, rápidamente detecto que alguien mas estaba cerca y sus ojos ubicaron a Judy regalandole una gran sonrisa.

— Eres Judy ¿cierto? — la desconocida habló primero, se levantó y rápidamente la abrazo, la coneja solo quedó estática sin saber que decir — eres mucho mas hermosa de lo que Nick dice — le susurro al oído.

— Supongo... — fue todo lo que dijo la oficial a la desconocida.

— No me he presentado soy Eva— dándole la mano pero Judy solo desvió la mirada — tu hermano y yo somos buenos amigos, anoche tomamos mas de lo normal y acabe aquí, como siempre — le comento la chica rascando sus cabellos, a pesar de su dulce actitud, para Judy haber escuchado sus gemidos y verla vestida con la ropa de Nick la hacían una persona desagradable.

— Solo vine por un jugo, ya tengo que irme a trabajar — dijo la coneja de manera muy cortante, tomo algo de la nevera y salio sin despedirse.

A pesar de la forma tan grosera como la trataron Eva no se molesto, solo se limitó a cocinar algo, unos minutos mas tarde Nick llego a la cocina, bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos era evidente que aun estaba somnoliento, Eva se apresuró en colocar la comida en la mesa para él, dándole ademas un beso en la mejilla.

— Siempre eres demasiado amable tesoro — esos fueron los buenos días del pelirrojo, mientras devoraba el tocino.

— Judy es muy hermosa — le comento la chica al sentarse y Nick sintió como si la comida se le atragantara, nadie en el bajo mundo conocía a alguien de su familia, aunque Eva ya no pertenecía a el, igual prefería mantener alejado sus seres importantes de cualquier persona en la ciudad.

— Te pedi que la evitaras — le recordo Nick algo molesto por la noticia.

— Podría jurar por las ojeras que llevaba que no durmió nada, seguro nos escuchó anoche mientras lo hacíamos — le comentó la joven mientras bebía otro café.

— ¿Y? — replicó molesto Nick — somos hermanos, además llevo mucho tiempo acostándome con quien quiera, no tengo porque cambiar solo porque ella vive conmigo.

— Nick, sabes que te quiero demasiado y hemos sido amigos y amantes por estos dos años años, pero déjame decirte algo, el dia que esa chica se entere de la verdad no te lo perdonará, no por el hecho de no ser hermanos de sangre, si no porque tú todo el tiempo lo has sabido y aun asi la apartas de ti, la perderás cariño y sé que no deseas eso —

— la verdad es que la perdí en el momento que llegue a esa casa, cuando mis padres me tomaron y me dieron el apellido Hoops, a partir de ahí murió cualquier posibilidad de poder tenerla y en ese entonces aun no había nacido siquiera, ¿crees que yo pedí enamorarme de mi propia hermana? No tienes idea cuantas veces he sentido asco de mi mismo por eso, te lo aseguro— fue su respuesta.

.

...

.

Judy tomo el metro se sentó en la esquina mas sola que encontró y se desconecto del mundo cuando se colocó los audífonos y puso a sonar su lista de reproducción.

Estaba a punto de soltar a llorar, sin duda aquella alta y de hermosa chica era alguien muy cercana a su hermano, Nick devoró su cuerpo anoche mientras, Judy se conformaba con la soledad encerrada en la habitacion, la distancia entre los dos solo se hacia mas grande y eso estaba por destrozar por completo su corazon.

A pesar que su español no era el mejor, algunas canciones en este idioma se encontraban en su teléfono, las primeras notas de la melodía sonaron y la joven subió por completo el volumen, la canción de Belinda abarcaba por completo sus sentimientos en esos momentos.

 _Sola recordando_  
 _Mientras los segundos van pasando_  
 _No sé como te podré olvidar_  
 _Cae la lluvia en la ventana_  
 _Dibujando tu mirada_  
 _Un instante es una eternidad_

 _._

 _Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti_  
 _Confundir la realidad_  
 _Y no sé si volverás_  
 _Para amarme y esperar_  
 _Sin pedirme nada más_  
 _Si pudiera ser verdad_  
 _Ya no habría oscuridad_

 _._

 _En cada historia hay un final_  
 _En cada amor hay desamor_  
 _En cada encuentro hay una ilusión_  
 _Somos tanta gente sola y diferente_  
 _Amar es ir contigo hasta morir_

 _._

 _Y no sé si volverás_  
 _Para amarme y esperar_  
 _Sin pedirme nada más_  
 _Si pudiera ser verdad_  
 _Ya no habría oscuridad_

 _._

Sus labios se movían al compás de las palabras a pesar de no pronunciar ningún sonido, su mirada vacía se perdía viendo por la ventana, por mucho que lo intento evitar una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

.

...

.

—Son muy refrescantes como siempre — se burlaba Nick de su amigo el pequeño y malhumorado Finnick

—Pagame la popsypapita por tus comentarios estupidos — le exigió el rubio.

—¿Acaso no lo hago siempre? — reprocho el pelirrojo.

—Hazte el imbécil, siempre te vas sin pagar, como este negocio ya es poca cosa para el gran Zorro Rojo, menos mal aun puedo contar contigo de vez en cuando.

—Vamos chiquitín, no seas asi con papi — Nick acompañaba sus palabras con gestos muy graciosos que lograban enojar a su amigo con facilidad.

— Me vuelves a decir asi y te parto la cara — le gruño Finnick, al ver a su amigo alzar las manos en señal de paz se calmó un poco y modulo su tono de voz.

—Habla ya que te sucede, si vienes de visita es porque necesitas escupir algo, que sea rapido ya casi salen los clientes y no quiero que estés aquí estorbando.

— Como me conoces de bien enano... Judy vio a Eva esta mañana.

—Esa joven es lo mas cercano que te he conocido a una relación, ella te ama, pero tu solo la tienes para acostarte con ella.

— Solo me quiere por que me ve como su salvador, para mi es solo una buena miga con la que me divierto aveces.

— ¿Entonces que paso?.

— Parece que Judy, nos escuchó anoche mientras haciamos el amor, bueno las habitaciones están frente a frente era lógico, lo que sucede es que... bueno sabes que Eva es solo una buena amiga, si, tenemos sexo de vez en cuando, pero la cuestión es, ya no se que hacer con la coneja, la estoy lastimando tanto, jamás debí permitir que viniera aquí — Nick confesó parte de sus tormentos.

—Corrección, siempre has sido un idiota para empezar, jamas debiste fijarte en tu hermana y te dije que todo se fue al carajo cuando se besaron en tu casa, en conclusión estas jodido.

— Pues... gracias por los ánimos y los consejos.

—Solo mantén la distancia y deja que poco a poco su corazon acepte tu decisión, tal vez un día vuelvan a ser los mismos de antes, aunque sinceramente creo que es imposible.

El enano tenía razón, Nick lo sabia, una vez rasgada una hoja nunca importa cuando la pegues esta quedara con la marca, hay cosas que nunca vuelven a ser igual.

Se despidió de su amigo y paso por algunos locales de variedades, en la vitrina de uno algo llamo su atención, entro rápidamente y lo compro sin pensarlo dos veces, era un obsequio ideal para su hermana, tal vez acompañado de una disculpa podría lijar las asperezas entre los dos.

.

...

.

Luego de un largo día de trabajo Judy terminaba de teclear las últimas palabras del informe —Yey — exclamó alzando sus brazos y rodando lejos del escritorio, estiraba un poco su espalda, para liberar la tensión de estar tantas horas frente a una computadora.

Se levantó de la silla, cuando intentó salir la puerta se abrió y Jack quedó frente a ella —¿Te vas?, justo venia a decirte que dejaras el trabajo hasta aquí, es algo tarde, pero veo que si lograste terminar — el chico habló primero.

— Creí que no lo lograria pero ya ves que si — Judy tenía marcada su gran sonrisa, cosa que siempre cautivaba a su superior.

— Permíteme llevarte entonces, ¿Si no te molesta? — el rubio intentaba hace días una oportunidad lejos del trabajo con ella, solo necesitaba que dijera que si a su propuesta.

— En realidad queria pasar por el micromercado antes, el tonto de mi hermano no ha comprado provisiones últimamente, anda metido de lleno en su trabajo — fue la manera mas sutil que encontró Judy de zafarse de la situación.

—Claro, no puedo dejar que mueras de hambre — sus ojos caidos hablaron por el y esto compadeció a la joven.

— Aunque... puedo aceptar un aventón hasta el micro, entonces ¿aun puedes llevarme? — tan pronto dijo esto, el rubio retomó su compostura y se acomodó el traje.

— Por supuesto que si agente Hoops, permítame acompañarla un rato mas este dia — ella le regaló una sonrisa afirmativa y ambos salieron de la estación.

En el camino compartieron una buena charla, Jack desviaba su mirada en muchas ocasiones para detallarla, su perfil, su pálida piel, esos ojos azules con un tono violeta tan únicos, esa gran sonrisa siempre en sus labios, sus grandes dientes, todo el conjunto de cosas que conformaban a Judy eran maravillosas a los ojos del joven investigador, la verdadera razón por la que la pidió como asistente se debió a ese primer encuentro en la graduación, desde entonces no había podido dejar de pensar en la hermosa chica llena de tanta energía positiva y bella sonrisa, que lo cautivó por completo.

— Tal vez suene un poco atrevida mi pregunta, pero ¿tienes novio? — se atrevió finalmente a indagar el joven investigador.

— No, pero está bien, la soledad no es tan mala como creía — respondió Judy, los labios de Jack lo traicionaban queriendo curvarse para marcar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, se obligo a guardar la compostura.

—Esa respuesta me hace suponer que si estabas en una relación, permíteme decirte que se trataba mas de no incomodar a otra persona por abarcar el tiempo de su amada por completo — intentaba sonar indiferente, para no quedar al descubierto.

llegaron al lugar y Judy se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, salio del auto y seguía despidiéndose moviendo su mano hasta entrar al micro mercado, Jack no dejaba de sentirse como un completo idiota, era siempre tan correcto y cerrado en si mismo, que la posibilidad que alguien cautivara su frió corazon le pareció imposible toda su vida, hasta que aquella bella joven de campo entró como dueña de casa a sus sentimientos, tomo una determinación, la invitaría a salir aun si eso ponía en riesgo su relación laboral, era mejor intentarlo.

.

...

.

Judy entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible al departamento, entro a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa antes de acomodar todo lo que compro en la nevera, las bolsas cayeron al piso al encontrarse con la sorpresa de Nick dormido en su cama, seguramente la estaba esperando, se acerco con miedo detallando la situación, entonces vio una caja de regalo que este empuñaba.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, gracias a eso Nick pestañeo un poco hasta que la vio, levantándose rápidamente —Llegas tarde coneja — acompañó sus palabras de un largo bostezo.

—Lo siento, se me hizo mas tarde que de costumbre y después pase por el micro a comprar algunas cosas — sin notarlo estaba acariciando la mejilla de Nick , este apretó su mano contra la de ella y besó su palma.

—Eres mi zanahorias es imposible que no me preocupe por ti — le recordó a su hermana.

—Gracias — fue todo lo que pudo decir Judy.

—Compre algo para ti, por eso quería sorprenderte pero me gano el cansancio, toma — extendiendo el regalo que ella no dudo en tomar y abrir con rapidez, Judy no cabía de la felicidad, era perfecto, algo que solo Nick podría darle.

Se trataba de una grabadora en forma de Zanahorias que también servia como pluma de escritura, judy antes le había comentado que las vio en algún local pero cuando fue a comprarla se habían agotado —No pudo haber sido mas perfecto Nick, gracias — se abalanzo sobre el y ambos cayeron en la cama acostados y riendo de felicidad.

—Te conozco demasiado bien, coneja yo... perdóname por herirte tanto Judy, la verdad ya no soporto estar así contigo — Su hermana se limitó a mirarlo, estaban recostados de medio lado frente a frente.

— La única que debe disculparse soy yo zorro, tú has tenido razón todo este tiempo, por favor olvida mis locuras momentáneas, por favor — le pidió con total sinceridad.

— Voy ha estar para ti toda la vida, eres mi hermana, es un vinculo irrompible como te dije antes, quiero a mi sonriente coneja de regreso.

—Zorro astuto, si pones esos ojos de niño regañado es imposible decirte que no, yo también traje algo para ti compre moras.

—¿Mora azul? — pregunto emocionado el pelirrojo

—Si, muchas — le indico su hermana y este se lanzo encima de ella para llenarla de cosquillas, pronto Judy tuvo que suplicar que se detuviera, ese era el Nick que ella conocía, no el distante de los últimos días, Judy acepto su soledad y entendió que aunque fuera un imposible aun podía ser feliz, su ser amado estaba a su lado, eran hermanos nada cambiaría eso. Esa noche durmieron juntos en la habitación de Judy.

.

...

.

Los días eran mas radiantes desde que la relación con su hermano volvió a la normalidad, su corazon acepto su amor y al mismo tiempo la nula posibilidad que este se concretara, se acostumbró al trabajo y saco de su vida cualquier chance de salir con alguien hasta ese día, Jack la dejó fuera de base con su pregunta.

—¿Te gustaría cenar juntos el sábado? — Luego de reunir el valor de hacer esa petición el rostro de incredulidad de Judy le indico que lo mejor hubiera sido callar.

La joven no sabía cómo responder, quiso decir claro que no, pero ¿no perdería nada aceptando?, esos ojos grises la miraban expectante y ella se obligó a si misma a responder.

—Sábado a las ocho, me encantaría, si, claro que si — no estaba siendo del todo sincera, pero sentía una falta de respeto negarse.

—Es una cita Judy — enfatizó Jack —No quiero salir con mi compañera de trabajo, quiero conocer mas de la chica con la hermosa sonrisa — agregó

—Entonces que así sea, una cita Jack, el sábado — acepto a plenitud y ambos sonrieron con algo de pena.

* * *

 _Nuevo capítulo, espero disfruten esta lectura es corta lo se, pero poco a poco se desarrollando la historia, me gusta que sea asi a fuego lento dándoles un poco de todo y al mismo tiempo de nada entre ellos :3 soy cruel no me maten por eso xD_

 _nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...Cindy_


	10. Treta de una noche

_._

 _"sentí que me_

 _Enamoraba de él_

 _Como cuando te estas quedando_

 _Dormida, primero lentamente_

 _Y de repente de golpe"_

 _-John Green-_

.

…

.

Miedo eso era lo que invadía el corazón de Judy en esos momentos, a decir verdad no se sentía nada cómoda con la idea de tener una cita, aun recordaba lo crueles y basuras que podían llegar a ser los hombres, de no ser por la insistencia y compañía de Nick no hubiera superado su dolor con rapidez.

Por un lado Jack le parecía una persona muy interesante, pero de ahí a querer tener una relación la distancia era muy grande, no deseaba ser tocada ni besada por ninguno, solo Nick, nuevamente su hermano invadía cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Desde niña lo vio como alguien tan imponente y al mismo tiempo lleno de tanta compasión por ella y los demás, aquella vez que alzo a Gideon por su camisa por haberla atacado en la feria, la tantas veces que la protegió y fue su cómplice en sus deseos, las numerosas ocasiones en que se quedó dormido en medio de la película que no quería ver pero igual lo hacía por complacerla, sin duda Nick es todo lo que ella podía desear, pero jamás tener.

— Estas muy hermosa ¿vas a salir? — Judy no sintió cuando Nick abrió la puerta, solo se quedó pensando en que decirle, llevaba puesto un pantalón beige con una blusa rosa pálido, el mismo tono en sus labios, zapatos de taco alto y sus cabellos cenizos sueltos a medio lado.

— Bueno es que Jack me invito a cenar — aún no estaba segura de como su hermano tomaría la noticia, primero su rostro mostro sorpresa, por un segundo pareció disgustado y luego solo le dio una sonrisa.

— Entiendo... me alegra mucho, por ti, yo — Nick intentaba mostrarse alegre por la noticia, pero lo cierto es que le cayó como un balde de agua, justamente había venido con la intención de llevarla a salir, pero su hermana tenía planes y no le comento antes — diviértete mucho ¿ok?, llámame cualquier cosa, voy de salida también — cerro la puerta y se fue lo más rápido que pudo del departamento.

No tenía ningún derecho sobre su hermana, ella podría salir con quiera y acostarse con quien quiera, ¿entonces por qué siempre le molestaba tanto? El solo pensar en el engreído rubio tratando de impresionar a Judy mientras le cuenta cualquier historia estúpida y ella luego con él en la cama se le revolvió el estómago.

Aun recordaba la vez que se percató que su hermosa pequeña no era virgen, en aquel entonces estaba visitando a la familia y Judy regreso a casa luego de pasar la tarde con su ex-novio Gideon, cuando Nick y ella estaban viendo una película y terminaron en una guerra de cosquilla, la blusa de Judy se alzó lo suficiente para que el viera las marcas de besos en su piel, tuvo que salir y tomar aire fresco para controlar las ganas de partirle la cara al otro imbécil.

Pero su hermana ya no era una niña, paso por cosas duras en la academia y si el rubio engreído la ayudaba a recuperar la confianza en los hombres, entonces estaba bien para él, Nick tenía que soltarla y aprender a dejarla ir.

Saco su celular del bolsillo y marco a Eva, esta respondió rápidamente —Hola tesoro, tenía ganas de tomarme algo esta noche ¿puedo pasar por ti después del trabajo? — le pregunto.

Al otro lado de la línea la rubia le respondió muy animada — Sabes que puedes pasar por mi cuando desees — sellando la complicidad entre los dos, la joven trabajaba como mesera en un restaurante de pizzas.

La relación entre esos dos era bastante simple, Nick la rescato de su vida tormentosa en el pasado y ella vivía siempre agradecida y enamorada perdidamente de él, pero sabía muy bien que el zorro no estaba dispuesto a nada serio ni con ella ni con nadie, se volvieron muy amigos, se contaban muchas cosas y se conocían muy bien, también compartían tragos y la calidez de sus cuerpos en ocasiones.

.

…

.

Judy quedo un poco desconcertada por la forma tan abrupta en que Nick se fue sin despedirse, luego que le diera la noticia, el teléfono sonó y se apresuró a contestar era de la recepción del edificio avisándole que estaban esperando por ella, miro el reloj ocho en punto, justo a tiempo, tan medido como siempre su superior, tomo su bolso y bajo al encuentro.

Jack vestía muy elegante, para cualquiera esa combinación de ropas oscuras con la claridad de su piel resultaba en un contraste muy llamativo, se regalaron una sonrisa con nerviosismo y salieron del edificio, Jack abrió la puerta del coche para ella y subió luego para tomar rumbo a un restaurante italiano donde ya tenía la reserva, no dejaba nada a la suerte sin duda.

Durante la velada Jack le contó muchas de sus anécdotas, la chica solo le limito a escucharlo, era fácil notar la altitud con que hablaba de sus logros, esos ojos caídos siempre daban en él una expresión bastante seria.

— ¿Entonces Judy háblame de ti? — pidió el rubio al notar que era el único de los dos que había dicho algo esa noche.

— Ya te he dicho antes, desde niña quise ser policía, cuando estaba por terminar la escuela se lo pedí a mis padres...

—No eso no — la interrumpió Jack — No quiero tu historia para ser policía, quiero tu verdadera historia, háblame de tus dudas, tus pasiones, tus manías, tus amores, tu como eres en verdad —

—Bueno, a veces creo que soy un poco rara— confeso la chica.

—Voy a reprochar eso por completo — exclamo el rubio y ambos rieron —Creo que eres extraordinaria— agrego, logrando que las mejillas de Judy tomaran un tono carmesí.

— Creo que algunos infinitos son más grandes que otros infinitos, es una frase que leí en una buen libro hace ya un tiempo que intento descifrar que significa — Judy intento crear un tema de conversación aunque fuera tan loco como lo que dijo.

— Es algo muy interesante a decir verdad — le comento Jack y la conversación finalmente vino de ambos lados mientras compartían sus gustos y pasiones, la chica comenzó a sentirse muy a gusto.

Estaban por traer el postre cuando un mesero pidió la atención de todos, dando paso en una esquina una chica con su guitarra quien le ofreció su música a los asistentes, sin duda era italiana y por lo tanto opto por interpretar una canción de una artista de su país, Laura Pausini, toco una melodía que Judy conocía muy bien.

 _Desde el ruido del mundo  
Desde el giro de un carrusel  
De la piel a lo más hondo  
Desde el fondo de mi ser  
De este inútil orgullo  
Y del silencio que hay en mí  
Desde estas ganas mías de vivir_

 _Quiero decirte que te amo_  
 _Quiero decirte que eres mío_  
 _Que no te cambio por ninguno_  
 _Que por tenerte desvarío_  
 _Quiero decirte que te amo_  
 _Porque eres tan igual a mí_  
 _Cuando por nada discutimos_  
 _Y luego te cierras en ti_

La canción se coló por completo en el corazón de Judy y la nostalgia invadió sus ojos permitiendo que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla mientras veía como la chica interpretaba con tanta dulzura la canción, miles de momentos al lado de Nick pasaban por su mente con cada nueva nota.

 _Quiero decirte que te amo_  
 _Quiero decirte: estoy aquí_  
 _Aunque me aleje de tu lado_  
 _Tras la ventana de un taxi_  
 _Debo decirte que te amo_  
 _Porque es mi única verdad_  
 _Tú no me sueltes de la mano_  
 _Aunque podamos terminar_

 _Desde el blanco de la página_  
 _Desde mí fragilidad_  
 _Desde mi carta te cuento_  
 _De mi sinceridad_

Judy no dejo que terminara la canción —Lo siento mucho Jack tengo que irme, me encantaría que esto se repitiera pero ahora mismo necesito irme, perdóname — se levantó de su silla rápidamente y sin dejar que el chico dijera algo más, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo del lugar, la melodía seguía sonando al fondo.

Cuando la fría brisa de la noche golpeo su rostro, algunas gotas de lluvia acompañan el frio clima, Judy rápidamente marco desde su celular a su hermano, mientras detenía un taxi.

.

…

.

Nick esperaba a Eva sentado en una de las mesas del restaurante donde trabajaba, compro un par de cafés helados mientras el tiempo pasaba y la chica acababa su turno, ya solo faltaba una mesa por irse, Eva estaba ocupada y la rubia le aviso que le diera solo 5 minutos más.

El zorro sintió su celular sonar y se preocupó cuando la llamada entrante mostraba una foto de su hermana — Hola zanahorias ¿está todo bien? —

— Nick necesito verte, ahora mismo, necesito verte por favor, ¿dónde estás — la voz de Judy sonaba muy agitada.

—Ya mismo voy para donde estés— le respondió el pelirrojo.

—No, yo voy en un taxi, solo dime dónde estás tú, Nick por favor, yo…

— Bien, mira es el restaurante Bonais — la escucho darle el nombre al taxista.

—Estoy a solo unas manzanas, en dos minutos llego, espérame afuera.

— Te espero en la esquina de la circunvalar, ¿vale?

—Es un trato Zorro — y este curvo sus labios dejando ver una sonrisa de felicidad,

— No te demores coneja — fue lo dijo y colgó el celular, se levantó se la mesa dejado un billete de cincuenta dólares, para la cuenta y la propina, pero antes que llegara a la puerta Eva lo intercepto.

— ¿Te vas?- el chico giro para verla a los ojos.

— Lo siento tesoro, Judy me llamo y…

— Ve con ella, está bien — lo interrumpió Eva — Es tu persona más preciada en la vida, ¿qué esperas? Andando- al tiempo que le hacía gestos que se fuera.

Nick se acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, ella solo cerró sus ojos y lo escucho salir.

— Zorro tonto — hablo al aire Eva, mientras mordía sus labios tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Nick salió y tan pronto llego a la esquina indicada una taxi se detenía y su hermana salía de este, se vieron a los ojos sin duda nabos se necesitaban con tanta desesperación, y corrieron para fundirse en un largo abrazo, sin decirse nada más, a veces las palabras eran innecesarias.

— ¿Vamos a casa? — finalmente pregunto Nick, luego de un largo rato bajo la fría brisa y algunas gotas de lluvia.

— Es el único lugar en el mundo que deseo estar en este momento —le respondió Judy aun conservando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

— Tonta coneja.

—Zorro astuto.

— Andando— Nick tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, caminaron algunas manzanas con sus manos unidas y una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

.

…

.

Llegaron al departamento y ambos de tiraron en la cama de Nick, recostados a medio lado viéndose a los ojos, con la tenue luz de la noche filtrándose por la ventana.

Nick acariciaba la mejilla de Judy con sus nudillos, estar así era simplemente cautivador para ambos, Judy corto la distancia y apoyo su frente en el pecho de su hermano, este la rodeo con sus brazos dándole un beso en sus cabellos.

—Nick, algunos infinitos son más grandes que otros infinitos — le dijo Judy a su hermano y se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos.

— Espera un momento, ¿hablas de ese libro cursi que me obligaste a leer? - le pregunto y ella le respondió con su rostro un sí.

— coneja sí que te gustan las historias dramáticas, esa nena tenia cáncer o ¿eran los dos? Ya no recuerdo.

— Eran los dos, el chico muere al final, supongo que ella también en algún momento después que se acabara, pero no dejaba de ser una historia muy hermosa.

—sabes que te conozco muy bien, dime que paso en tu cita— le pidió le pelirrojo.

— Estaba escuchando una canción en el restaurante a la mitad de mi velada y una cita de ese libro se me vino a la mente, por eso corrí a buscarte.

— Tiene varias muy buenas ¿en cuál pensaste? — le pregunto a su hermana y esta con sus ojos cristalizados le respondió.

—"Todos los esfuerzos por alejarme de ti fracasaran" — Nick entendió el mensaje de trasfondo, tomo el rostro de Judy entre sus manos y beso su frente, sus narices estaban tan juntas que a un leve movimientos sus pieles podían rozarse.

— Eres mi infinito favorito en la vida Judy Hoops — le dijo y ambos apretaron el abrazo de sus cuerpos, solo en los abrazos podían delatarse todo el amor que sentían en uno por el otro, solo eso porque lo demás estaba prohibido entre ellos, por eso se fundían con tanta fuerza siempre, buscando que ambos corazones latieran al tiempo por la cercanía.

—Zanahorias no puedes salir corriendo en medio de una cita ¿lo sabes? — Nick rompió el silencio, aunque le costara era la segunda vez que Judy dejaba tirado a un chico por ir tras él, no podía seguirla atando de esa manera, odiaba al otro imbécil sin conocerlo bien, pero si podía hacer feliz a Judy necesitaba soltarla.

—Claro que lo sé tonto, pero… — Aunque Judy no le dijo a Nick que sucedió en verdad, la astucia de este le permitió imaginarse lo que sucedió — solo quiero quedarme a tu lado, por ahora —

— Ese tal Jack ¿te gusta?- —Nick necesitaba saberlo, para entender cómo actuar de aquí en adelante con ella.

—Creo que si… me parece interesante, un poco egocéntrico si somos sinceros, pero es lindo, tiene ese algo que lo hace muy atractivo—

— Entonces inténtalo, te mereces tener lo mejor en el mundo, solo quiero que seas feliz coneja— esas palabras rompieron el corazón de ambos.

— Lo haré, lo prometo, iré y me disculpare y si es caso yo misma le pediré otra cita, pero Nick… esta noche no me sueltes de tus brazos, por favor — suplico la chica que se acurrucaba más contra su hermano.

—Está bien, solo por esta noche no te soltare y seremos uno del otro, después tendrás que volar con tus propias alas Judy ¿de acuerdo? — esto último que dijo Nick la alerto y se levando apoyándose sobre su codo para mirarlo a ojos.

— ¿Acaso dijiste que tú eres mío y yo soy tuya? Por esta noche — Judy necesitaba asegurarse entender el mensaje escondido que le quiso decir Nick.

Nick tenía una sonrisa a medio lado sin duda, Judy podía llegar a ser muy despistada en ciertas ocasiones — tonta coneja — le dijo al tiempo que pasaba su mano por la nuca de Judy para traer sus labios contra los de él, si le daría en bandeja de plata su hermana a otro, al menos por esta noche, la haría suya, ya no podía seguir aguantando más esas ganas de tenerla por completo.

Judy rodeo el cuello de Nick con sus brazos y se dejó caer en la cama, no tenía dudas entre más saboreaba lo prohibido, mas se perdía en el deseo de entregarlo todo, lo amaba, se amaban, y por primera en plenitud se entregarían el uno al otro, cuando sus labios se soltaron por la necesidad de aire logro susurrar —Solo por esta noche ¿ Es una treta? —

— Claro que si tesoro — respondió el zorro, para besarle nuevamente.

* * *

 _Este fin de semana releí Bajo al misma Estrella, así que si lo sospechaban si, hay muchas referencias de ese libro en el capitulo de hoy._

 _Aprovechen en amor por que ni yo se que pueda pasar en el futuro *inserte risa malévola*_

 _Bueno hora de responder reviews_

 _*Kokomi-desu: yo también creo que Nick y Judy son simplemente hermosos !_

 _*DairaB: es maravilloso saber que te sientes en el paraíso cada vez que lees mi historia :3, gracias !_

 _*Terra Natura: gracias por leer y tus comentarios, usare a tu amor jack, por que :3 la gente lo conoce y em gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes xD_

 _*Sofi: tratare de usar al canción que me pides :D_

 _*NatLB: dos semanas sin Internet eso no es de dios xD, espero tengas conexión pronto y no te pierdas los siguientes capítulos._

 _*Alex Fox de Wilde: a ti te encanta mi fic, a mi me encantas tu y tu bella forma de ser, muchas gracias por estar en cada capitulo._

 _* : se que muchas queremos matar a Nick por indeciso, pero ya se decidió por fin en este capitulo! no dejes de comentar._

 _*karina : necesito por favor saber si eres la misma que me sigue en mi fics de Reylo!1 por que seria maravillo lograr que un lector que no es del fandom te lea solo por que ya conoce tus otros trabajos!_

 _*mauri16: no te preocupes yo actulizo muy seguido y no dejo fics sin terminar, no dejes de comentar :D_

 _*ChoMi-ChoMi: cierro el broche de oro contigo, si yo alegro tus dias con mis capítulos, tu alegras los míos con tus palabras, eres un encanto de persona, gracias_


	11. Cambio de Planes

.

 _"Cuando nuestras miradas_

 _Y nuestros labios se encuentran_

 _En ese momento solo somos tú y yo_

 _En nuestra atmosfera de amor"_

 _-María Nepthali-_

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

El zorro devoraba los labios de su hermana con tanta pasión, si esta sería la única excepción que se permitiría en la vida no estaba dispuesto a perderse de ninguna sensación, su lengua invadió la cavidad bocal de Judy acariciando sus papilas gustativas, este contacto estremeció tanto a la chica que tuvo que separar sus bocas para dejar salir el gemido producido por el incontrolable rio de emociones que se movían por su cuerpo.

Los labios de Judy temblaban, sentía como su calor corporal aumentó tanto por solo un beso, sus mejillas hervían ante todo lo que su hermano estaba logrando hacerle sentir, luego de dejar salir un largo suspiro parecía que su aliento era como un suave humo, todo su cuerpo desprendía calor por cada uno de sus poros y el causante de tanta conmoción era el único que podía calmarla.

Cuando finalmente tuvo la fuerza para abrir sus ojos, la chica se encontró con la bella imagen de Nick despojándose de su camisa, se movieron tanto mientras se besaban incontrolablemente que su hermano terminó encima de ella, los músculos de él estaban tan sutilmente marcados y sumado con su contextura media lo hacía supremamente atractivo a la vista de ella.

Nick se abalanzo directamente al escote de su blusa, enrolló sus brazos en las axilas de Judy mientras como un animal salvaje sus labios devoraban la piel de su cuello dejando leves marcas a su paso producto de la intensidad del momento, la joven solo podía gemir con cada mordisco que le propinaba su hermano, lo disfrutaba tanto y daba cabida libre a los nuevos sonidos que emergían desde el fondo de su alma, es como si todas esas sensaciones y sentidos apenas las estuviera descubriendo, que siempre vivieron dormidas dentro de ella hasta ese momento.

Como hoja de papel rasgada por la mitad Nick se deshizo de la blusa de Judy, el pelirrojo estaba dejando salir todos sus instintos depredadores por que la presa de esta noche era la que más deseaba en el mundo, para su paladar era el sabor más adictivo que jamás había probado, era momento de tener cada centímetro de esa piel que tanto ha deseado, su lengua lamio los labios de ella, mientras su manos intentaban desabrochar su brasier para liberar sus pequeños senos de las ataduras de encajes.

La chica como pudo terminó de dejar su pecho al descubierto, ambos respiraban agitadamente, Judy tapo sus senos con sus manos — Son un poco... tu sabes, pequeños— no había sentido vergüenza hasta este momento.

—Son perfectos, como tú, cada parte de ti es una pieza de arte creada para conjugar a la perfección.

La chica sonrió de felicidad, sin duda Nick siempre sabía que decir para salir triunfante de cualquier situación. —Zorro astuto — le llamo mientras liberaba a la vista de él sus pechos y sus manos buscaban alojarse en la parte trasera de su nuca para dirigirlo directamente al encuentro con su corazón y su piel.

— Ahhhh — ese largo suspiro la dejo sin aire, era el resultado de las perfectas y rítmicas succiones de Nick le hacía a sus pezones, primero jugo con el derecho y luego se deleitó en el izquierdo, dejando que sus dedos jugaran en círculos en el otro que seguía estando húmedo por su saliva.

Los espasmos en el cuerpo de Judy acortaban el tiempo de repeticiones, casi sentía que tocaba el éxtasis, nada en este momento se comparaba con sus sueños, todo lo que su hermano le hacía era aún mejor de lo que alguna vez creyó — Te quiero dentro de mí —confeso la chica con la respiración entrecortada.

—No comas ansias coneja, te dije que serás toda mía por esta noche, solo quiero saborearte un poco más— le susurró al oído modulando su voz tan eróticamente que Judy sintió cada fibra de su cuerpo estremecerse.

El pelirrojo deslizó su lengua desde la oreja bajando por su cuello, entonces escuchó su celular sonar, no le hubiera importado de no ser porque se trataba de un tono en particular que le pertenecía a la única persona que no podía rechazar sin importar la circunstancia, incluso esta.

Nick detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo, dejando a Judy totalmente desconcertada, se levantó disparado de la cama y salió de la habitación a responder la llamada.

—Señor — fue su saludo.

— Nick, hijo. Joshua de nuevo está en problemas — Mr. Big habló con su peculiar acento al otro lado del teléfono, el asunto era tan delicado que el mismo hizo la llamada a su persona de más confianza para ayudarlo en esta situación.

— Envíeme la direccion por mensaje, ya mismo voy para allá —fue todo lo que le dijo colgando la llamada, ni siquiera entro al cuarto por su camisa, solo salió del departamento sin despedirse.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Judy salio de la habitación pero no lo encontró en la sala, el sonido que escucho fue sin duda la puerta cerrarse ¿que diablos paso para que Nick saliera de esa manera? no comprendía nada llevo sus manos a su frente tratando de aclarar su pensamientos.

Una pregunta la carcomía ne estos momentos ¿que podría ser mas importante que su momento de intimidad?, es decir ambos se habían negado entregarse por completo en cuerpo por mucho tiempo, como para que Nick la dejara tirada y se fuera sin decir nada.

*Eva* ese nombre llego como una estaca a su corazon, NO, se hundió en la negación inmediatamente, reviso su celular y al parecer su hermano se molesto en dejarle un mensaje: Lo siento, es algo muy delicado y me toco salir así, descansa esta noche, no me esperes despierta.

Ese mensaje dejo mas preguntas que respuestas sin duda, se levanto a tomar una ducha, de alguna forma debía bajar el calor corporal que aun seguía en su cuerpo producto de los besos y las caricias de su hermano.

Salio envuelta en la toalla de Nick y escucho que su celular sonaba se apresuro a responder, era Jack:

—Espero no ser inoportuno por la hora, pero quería saber solamente si ¿estas bien? — Judy se sintió tan culpable Jack era un caballero sin duda.

—Si, si, esta todo... bien, lo siento por irme así, fue un impulso — no podía conjugar una excusa coherente por su actitud, con el puño cerrado de dio un par de golpes en la frente por sonar tan tonta.

— Judy tu realmente me gustas, pero no quiero presionarte con nada, perdóname si hice algo que te disgustara, por favor — pidió Jack.

*Claro que no tonto, no es tu culpa que yo este enamorada de mi hermano y casi tenga sexo con él* pensó Judy pero pronuncio otras palabras — ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos mañana? digo es nuestro día libre ¿No? — debía compensarlo de alguna forma y eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— Me encantaría, paso por ti al departamento cerca de las once ¿te parece? — propuso el rubio.

—Suena genial, estaré esperando por ti, ya descansa ¿vale? — tal parece que las cosas no resultaron tan mal entre los dos.

—primero iré por una denuncia de alguna aparente discusión a la que nadie quiere ir y luego si llegare a la casa a descansar, tranquila — esto ultimo inquieto a Judy.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? puedo ir ahora contigo — le comento.

—No, tranquila sabes que tiendo a trabajar mas horas de las que debería, Bogo me llamo por que nadie quiere ir y pues... solo le dije que si, no te preocupes, descansa tu también, mañana tendremos un almuerzo juntos, quiero que estas horas pasen volando — confeso el rubio.

—Cuídate mucho Jack — se despidió Judy para colgar el teléfono y dejarse caer en la cama.

Ahora no uno, si no dos chicos estaban en sus pensamientos, era hora de elegir a uno finalmente para superar no tener al otro, lo decidió, daría lo mejor de ella con Jack.

 **...**

 **.**

Nick se presentó al hotel donde ocurrieron los hechos, vestido de manera muy elegante, ropa que solo lucia cuando se tenía que presentar antes sus clientes como el Zorro Rojo.

Los hombres de Mr. Big le indicaron la habitación, afuera lo estaba esperando Joshua, sus manos temblaron al ver a Nick.

—Hiciste a tu padre usar su celular, ¿qué diablos paso ahora Joshua? — fue el saludo de Nick.

El hombre intentaba articular las palabras, pero estas parecían no encontrar manera de salir — Señor... — los labios del hombre temblaban — Esa mujer, esa mujer me amenazó con decírselo a mi esposa, esa maldita puta barata trato de chantajearme a mí— poco a poco la ira se mostraba en su expresión y en su tono de voz — entonces yo la callé, apretando mis manos en su cuello hasta que dejo de respirar— dijo confesando su crimen.

Nick llevo sus manos a su cabello, tomo un largo suspiro para luego mirar su reloj, le bastaron solo unos segundos antes de determinar un plan para poder sacarlo de esta situación.

— Llévenselo de aquí, Joshua vas a quitarte todo lo que llevas puesto, todo, ustedes — dirigiéndose a dos de los hombres que rodeaban al heredero de su cliente.

— La ropa, los zapatos, cualquier cosa que sirva para incriminarlo no lo vayan a botar, quiero que lo quemen y se conviertan en cenizas, cualquier evidencia debe ser eliminada ¿está claro? — hablaba de una forma tan segura e intimidante que nadie desobedecería sus palabras.

— Si señor —respondió uno de los hombres de Mr. Big.

— Joshua — se dirigió Nick a él nuevamente antes que se marchara —Vas a irte por la parte de atrás de este hotel, encárguense de que nadie lo vea salir de aquí, vas bañarte de tal forma que tu piel debe arder luego de tanto restregarla, tomaras una siesta y harás como si nada, pero no saldrás de tu casa hasta asegurarnos que nadie te implique con lo sucedido esta noche ¿Estamos claros?.

— Lo que digas Zorro Rojo— acepto el hombre con mucha indiferencia.

— Asegúrense de que llegue a su casa con otra ropa — fueron sus últimas indicaciones.

— Ustedes dos, escúchenme bien tenemos alrededor de 20 minutos antes de que pueda llegar la policía o quien sea a este lugar, necesito primero que se encarguen de sobornar a los empleados que los hayan visto llegar, para que no haya manera de que abran sus bocas, traigan a una de las mucamas, debemos limpiar este lugar para que no quede rastro de ADN de ninguno de los dos, van a darle todo el dinero que sea necesario para que el colchón de esta habitación sea cambiado por otro de al menos un par de pisos más y van a tomar las sabanas y quemarlas junto con la ropa de su amado jefe, así mismo que limpien el baño y hasta el mínimo rincón que hubiesen podido tocar desde las puertas, ventanas, todo — dijo en tono decidido.

— Señor ¿qué hacemos con el cuerpo?— preguntó uno de los hombres al servicio de Mr. Big. Estos eran conocidos como los osos polares por sus casi dos metros de estatura y sus pálidas pieles.

— La van a sacar por las escaleras teniendo un auto preparado, por lo menos tenemos la ventaja de que aún su cuerpo está tibio y no hay rigidez, así que la vestirás y recogerás su bolso, la sacas en brazos como si fueran una pareja que acaba de tener sexo alucinante, se desordenan la ropa y además deben conseguir una botella de alcohol y vertérselas encima para simular estado de embriaguez, esto es solo para simular por si se tropiezan con alguien en el camino, debes actuar lo mejor posible para no levantar sospechas solo que crean que son una pareja que acaba de salir de su encuentro en un hotel. Yo voy a buscar a la persona de las cámaras de seguridad y me encargare que estén desconectadas por los próximos diez minutos, además que me costara algo extra eliminar todo lo grabado en las últimas horas.

— Si señor —respondieron todos los osos polares al mismo tiempo.

— Luego que saquen el cuerpo, llévenlo al cremadero de la funeraria con la que trabajamos, y el auto donde lo transporten, hagan que toda la tapicería del cajón sea cambiada de inmediato, saben a qué mecánico llevárselo, deben usar suficiente acido que elimine cualquier rastro de su presencia ahí, pidan que le cambien el color y si es posible también la placa — les ordenó.

— Lo que usted diga señor — respondieron todos al unísono.

— Ya tienen mis indicaciones así que a trabajar — todos los hombres se dispusieron a seguir las órdenes de Nick.

El pelirrojo bajo hasta la recepción y luego de sacar una gran fajo de dinero con el que calló a la chica, que además sirvió para que ésta le indicara que al fondo estaba la sala de seguridad, le bastaron algunas palabras y más dinero de por medio para llevarse consigo cualquier evidencia visual que comprometiera al hijo de su mejor cliente en aquel lugar, todas las grabaciones de las últimas dos horas fueron eliminadas.

Salió de aquel hotel en el mismo instante en el que la policía llegaba al lugar, conocía el lento proceder de las patrullas y lo inútiles que podían ser en la ciudad, sobretodo si se trataba de la denuncia de un huésped por hacer ruidos en un hotel, que la mayoría de las veces solo resultaba siendo encuentros demasiados pasionales de una pareja, por eso la ley hacia presencia en el lugar en más de una hora de haber recibido la llamada.

Por ser de noche no hubo necesidad de sacar sus lentes de sol para cubrir sus rostro, solo camino naturalmente, cuando un joven vestido de traje oscuro chocó su hombro con el de él — Lo siento— se disculpó enseguida el joven rubio, Nick necesitó solo dos segundos para reconocerlo, era Jack, tal parece que aun llevaba la ropa de su cita con Judy.

— No se preocupe. ¡Hey! Lindo traje ¿alguna cita? —Nick sonó tan natural que el joven solo sonrió con nerviosismo.

— Si, supongo —Respondió Jack con su voz denotando algo de decepción.

— ¿Sabes? Este es un buen hotel, tenía pensado traer a una chica linda igual que tú y vine a preguntar por los precios, pero son un poco caros a decir verdad — haciéndole muchos gestos para acompañar sus palabras

—Oh no señor, soy investigador— muy apenado le comento Jack al ver que el pelirrojo creía que estaba ahí por otras cosas.

—Agente Savage —gritó un oficial a los lejos.

— Me tengo que ir, que pase buena noche — despidiéndose de Nick para entrar corriendo al lugar donde acababan de ocurrir los hechos.

Nick sonreía, nuevamente salía con las manos limpias por haber infringido la Ley.

Caminó un par de manzanas para llegar al coche en el que se había movilizado, prendió el reproductor de música y subió el volumen al máximo, era hora de pasar a cobrar por sus servicios.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

La chica tenía una botella de whisky en la mano y bailaba al ritmo de la música que sonaba en todo el departamento, la canción que acompañaba sus penas era Waiting for Love de Avicii.

 _We are one of a kind irreplaceable  
How did I get so blind and so cynical  
If there's love in this life we're unstoppable  
No, we can't be defeated_

Monday left me broken  
Tuesday I was through with hoping  
Wednesday my empty arms were open  
Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love  
Thank the stars it's Friday  
I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday  
Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday  
I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love  
To come around

Cuando escucho el primer sonido del timbre creyó que era producto de su imaginación, pero luego que ese incesante sonido se repitiera se obligó a si misma a dirigirse a la puerta.

Aquellos intrigantes ojos verdes le devolvieron algo de cordura — Nick Hoops ¿Quién lo diría? Visitándome a altas horas de la noche, espera, prefieres que te diga ¿Nicolas Wilde? — dijo Eva tratando de sonar sexy, pero con su grado de embriaguez no le funcionaba ni un poco.

— Llámame como quieras tesoro, solo asegúrate de nunca usar el apellido Wilde frente a Judy, ¿puedo dormir en tu sofá? — pregunto el pelirrojo, Eva lo miro de reojo porque estaba vestido con un traje y eso solo significaba una cosa, que venía de trabajar, de no ser así aun llevaría alguna de sus camisas manga cortas de tipo hawaiano con colores extravagantes.

— Es fácil darse cuenta que el trabajo daño tu velada con tu querida hermanita — esa última palabra salió casi escupida de los labios de Eva, sin duda no media la forma como se expresaba por el alcohol que corría por sus venas.

— ¿Celosa? Creí que las cosas estaban claras entre los dos, ¿me vas a tener de pie en tu puerta toda la noche? — Nick le guiñó el ojo a la chica y esta no pudo resistirse más a sus encantos, lo amaba aunque nunca seria de ella completamente, solo por pequeños momentos.

— Jamás podría decirte que no Nick, lo sabes— confesó la chica girando su cuerpo para dejarlo pasar, este le regalo un beso en la mejilla y ella cerró la puerta mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Nick.

* * *

 _Tenemos nuevo capitulo! Esta vez quiero invitarlas a Leer un fic furry que estoy escribiendo, si lo leyeron bien es furry no humanos, mi compañera en la locura es la Autora Iva Ren se titulo ecos de tus sentimientos y me encantaría que le dieran una oportunidad, esta en mi Perfil solo le dan clic a mi nombre y lo tienen ;)_

 _Nick es cómplice de un homicidio, SI, pero es su trabajo encubrir crímenes, así que si antes creían que había algo de bondad en él al momento de hacer por lo que le pagan, ya vemos que no la tiene. estoy segura que en este capitulo o lo aman mas por su astucia y control de la situación O lo odian por ser un Hijo de ****, suéltenlo en los comentarios. un saludo Cindy._


	12. Beso

.

" _No debemos tener_

 _Miedo a equivocarnos_

 _Hasta los planetas chocan_

 _Y del caos nacen las extrellas"_

 _-Charles Chaplin-_

 ** _._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _._**

Con un tremendo dolor en su cabeza, Eva se levantó de su cama, cuando su vista se aclaró vio que Nick no se encontraba a su lado, seguramente fue un sueño que viniera por ella anoche a pesar de todo, se lavó la cara y sintió el delicioso aroma del café que se filtraba en el aire, tomo una ducha rápida y se preparó para ir a trabajar, al llegar a la cocina ahí estaba el pelirrojo.

—Bueno días tesoro ¿no sabía que trabajas hoy también? — le pregunto Nick mientras mordía una tostada y le colocaba un plato de huevos revueltos con tocino en la mesa.

—Un domingo al mes trabajo todo el día, recuerda que son los almuerzos familiares y así, ¿paso algo entre nosotros anoche? Es que… no puedo recordar nada en realidad— Eva estaba algo desconcertada, y su cabeza aun le dolía.

—Estabas muy tomada cuando llegue, no sé ni cómo te mantenías de pie, solo te cargué para llevarte a la cama y yo dormí en el sofá, es todo— le comento el pelirrojo.

—Nick, estabas con Judy debió ser algo demasiado grave para que la dejaras sola y te fueras a trabajar — Eva sabía muy bien a que se dedicaba Nick para ganarse la vida.

—Lo fue, pero no te preocupes entre menos sepas, menos implicada estas, en realidad, ayer el trabajo me salvó de hacer una estupidez, no razonaba en ese momento mientras ella y yo…— recordarlo fue como una punzada de culpa en su pecho — fue bueno que no continuamos, no tenía el coraje para verla a los ojos, por eso no quise volver a mi departamento anoche —dijo mientras el pelirrojo bebía de su café.

—Huiste nuevamente de Judy, quien lo diría, lo torpe que te vuelves cuando se trata de ella — una leve sonrisa se marcó en el rostro de Eva, al menos en su borrachera no dijo ninguna tontería de la que se pudiese arrepentir.

—Ella está saliendo con alguien más— Nick soltó la noticia y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar mucho por parte de la rubia — Es lo mejor para los dos, ella y yo, jamás debió pasar, nunca nos hemos pertenecido, así que… —

—Te equivocas tonto — refutó Eva —La vida te llevo a esa casa por algo a solo unos días que ella naciera, ustedes estaban destinados, lo sé — ambos compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad, eran amigos antes de cualquier otra cosa.

Luego de compartir el desayuno y una buena charla, Nick llevó a Eva a su trabajo y tomó rumbo a su departamento, preparado o no, era tiempo de darle la cara a Judy.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

—JUDY— gritó Nick al abrir la puerta de su departamento y encontrarse con tan bella imagen — ¿Por qué te volviste más pequeña? Mi hermanita, eres tan linda que podría comerte a besos, ven a mí— mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana y la levantaba del piso.

—Nick suéltame, Nick —reprochaba su hermana menor.

—Nick, deja de molestar a Louise por favor — con su dulce voz le pidió su madre, con una clara mueca de disgusto en sus labios el pelirrojo dejó en el piso nuevamente a su hermana pequeña.

—Pero mírala mamá, ella y Judy son igualitas, tan lindas que moriré de un ataque diabético — el joven entro y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la señora Boonie, había olvidado por completo que sus padres vendrían hoy a visitarlos.

— ¿Judy dónde está? — pregunto Nick, actuando lo más normal que era posible.

— En la cocina ayudando a tu papá, están cocinando el famoso chili familiar, también tenemos una visita con ellos — unas risas se pudieron escuchar a los lejos, todos los sentidos de Nick se alarmaron, una de esas voces no le era nada familiar.

—Nick — su mamá lo llamó obligándolo a volver su mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Si? — tenía una fuerte corazonada que algo no saldría bien.

— ¿Por qué estas llegando a estas horas? Y ¿Por qué no contestabas el celular? Es casi medio día, recuerda que le permitimos a Judy venir a esta ciudad porque se supone que al vivir contigo la cuidarías, pero la dejaste sola desde anoche —

—Lo siento mamá tenía el celular descargado, solo… surgió algo un poco urgente, eso huele delicioso iré a ver cómo les va — necesitaba saber por qué tenía ese mal presentimiento.

—Pero no te pongas a probar la comida sin antes servirla, es de mala educación — le grito su madre mientras daba los pasos que lo llevaron a la entrada de la cocina.

—Papá, Judy — fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de quedar completamente paralizado por la persona que tenía al frente, esos ojos grises lo miraban tan abiertos como canicas, no cabía duda que él también estaba muy sorprendido.

—TU— gritaron ambos al unísono.

La cara de ¿qué carajos sucede? Tanto de Judy como el de su padre ante esos dos señalándose con el dedo, estáticos al verse — ¿Ustedes ya se conocen? — la coneja fue quien rompió el silencio en el ambiente.

Los dos hombres se miraron con complicidad, por su lado Jack si decía donde lo vió, era como delatar lo que hacía el anoche con quien sabe que chica, seguramente ese pelirrojo sería su futuro cuñado y no quería comenzar así la relación con la familia de Judy, mas al escuchar por casi una hora que Nick era el único de sus hijos que no sentaba cabeza aún, si decía algo seguramente lo reprenderían y por consiguiente se ganaría el odio del hermano favorito de Judy.

Mientras que Nick espero todo, menos que Judy se atreviera a traer al tonto investigador a su casa, ¿acaso estaba loca?, además ocurrírsele presentarlo ante sus padres tan pronto, si Jack decía algo seguro todo sería peor, pues Judy pensaría que la dejó por irse con otra mujer, pero ¿acaso no era mejor desilusionarla por completo?

—Pregunté ¿si ustedes se conocían? ¿Acaso son sordos? — Judy insistió por una respuesta, tenía sus brazos cruzados y una cara de molestia que era muy evidente para todos los presentes.

Ambos hombres no sabían que decir, finalmente Nick se decidió y rompió el silencio —Nos encontramos por casualidad y me tropezó sin querer en la calle, se disculpó y cruzamos algunas palabras, eso fue todo —

Judy no quedo totalmente convencida con esa explicación y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Jack como que aprobara o no la versión de Nick —Tu hermano tiene toda la razón, lo tropecé tan fuerte que casi cae al piso, por eso nos quedamos hablando por algunos minutos, no creí que ese señor extrovertido fuera tu hermano — el rubio sentía como las gotas de sudor bajaban por su espalda, tenía tiempo que no sentía tan nervioso.

—Hey, hey hey — se exalto Nick —no soy ningún señor ¿acaso tengo cuarenta años y canas en el cabello? — sin duda la forma como lo llamó el otro idiota no le gusto ni un poco.

—Bueno, en mi defensa Judy me dijo que en unos meses cumplirías treinta, es claro que tampoco eres un niño— Jack se lamentó enseguida de sus palabras sin duda, sonaron más como un insulto que como una broma, y la ceja alzada del pelirrojo lo decía claramente.

—Vamos hijo, no es para que te molestes y si deberías ser un señor, yo a tu edad — el señor Stew quiso seguir hablando pero su hijo le interrumpió.

—A mi edad, estabas casado con mamá y tenías siete hijos, eso ya lo sé, me lo dicen todo el tiempo, saben que, me largo de nuevo, viene de visita gente que no conozco a mi casa a llamarme viejo, pero mamá y tú lo único que hacen cada vez que me ven es recordarme que no les he dado nietos, perdóname por ser el único desigual en esta familia, debe ser porque soy … diferente al resto - se contuvo mordiendo fuertemente sus labios, casi revela su verdad frente a Judy y el idiota de su "novio".

—Nicholas — hablo su padre en un tono de voz muy diferente, Judy quedo totalmente anonadada, nunca antes su padre había llamado a su hermano por ese nombre.

Nick tomo un largo suspiro "celos" esa era la verdadera razón por la que estaba actuando como un imbécil frente a toda su familia, —Almorzaré por fuera, disfruten dela velada con el nuevo miembro de la familia, si es que no lo bota como hizo con Gideon— Nick se limitó a darles la espalda, paso por la sala a pesar de que su mamá y su hermana menor lo llamaron siguió de largo, abrió la puerta y salió buscando las escaleras.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

—Nick, Nick espera, Nick por favor —aquella chillona voz lo llamaba, aún le quedaban dos pisos por bajar, finalmente se detuvo para permitir que su persecutora le alcanzara, era su hermana menor.

—Louise regresa con mamá y papá — le pidió el pelirrojo.

—No, vine a la ciudad para conocerla, no quiero quedarme encerrada, llévame contigo Nick — suplico la pequeña de los Hoops.

Esos bellos ojos morados mientras hacía pucheros la hacían ver tan tierna que Nick terminó cediendo —Bueno, ¿almorzamos pizza? Tengo una amiga que trabaja en un restaurante buenísimo aquí en la ciudad — su puño cerrado se posó en su cintura para ofrecerle el brazo a la pequeña y esta no dudo en tomarlo.

—Eres el mejor hermano de todo el mundo Nick — la adolecente estaba muy emocionada sin duda.

—Soy lo mejor de este mundo tesoro, nunca dudes de eso — bromeo revolviendo el cabello de la pequeña y salieron juntos hasta el auto.

Louise aprovecho para llamar a mamá antes de arrancar — Nick, ¿estás loco? Como te vas tan molesto por una tontería, ya mismo vienes y te disculpas con Jack — le gritó en el teléfono su madre muy enfadada.

—Claro que no me voy a disculpar con el engreído rubio ese, voy a llevar a Louise a comer pizza, la traigo en un par de horas —

—Nick, podrías tener cincuenta años y sabes que si quisiera bajaría a jalarte las orejas — le amenazó la señora Boonie.

—Si mamá lo que tú digas, no vamos ya, adiós —colgando el teléfono de su hermana, esta solo lo guardó en su bolso nuevamente, no sin antes apagarlo.

Luego de su complicidad, los dos tomaron rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, todo para la pequeña era nuevo, sus ojos brillaban con mucha emoción porque no creía lo feliz que era ahora mismo, Nick trato de tomar un camino más largo donde pudiera indicarle algunos puntos importantes de la ciudad a su hermana.

Llegaron al restaurante y Eva no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos cuando detalló a aquellos dos entrar por la puerta, se apresuró a llegar donde Nick estaba para saludarlo, este le correspondió con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, presentándole a su hermana menor.

—Ella es muy linda — comento Louise mientras devoraba un gran mordisco de su pizza de pepperoni.

— ¿Eva?, en realidad sí, es muy linda— respondió el pelirrojo, tratando de sonar desinteresado pues sabía que intenciones guardaba la menor de las Hoops por ese comentario.

— ¿Y te gusta? — la emoción ante esta pregunta en esas pupilas dilatadas hablaban por la pequeña.

— Solo somos buenos amigos — respondió evasivamente, *amigos que hacen el amor y mucho* repasó en su mente el pelirrojo riéndose de sus propios pensamientos.

—Aquí están sus bebidas — Interrumpió Eva colocando en la mesa los vasos —Una mega malteada de Oreo para esta dulzura y Coca-cola para Nick ¿Desean ordenar algo más? — esa bella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro podría enamorar a cualquiera.

Eva muy linda, alta y con una figura esbelta, cabello rubio claro, con una piel casi tan blanca como el papel, su rostro era de facciones muy finas además contaba con esos grandes ojos ámbar muy claro, Nick a veces solía decirle que si fuera un animal sería algo así como una bella loba ártica.

—Sí— se adelantó Louise — ¿Eres la novia de mi hermano?—la jovencita estaba decidida a obtener un sí de algunos de los dos.

Nick miro a Eva y alzó sus hombros dándole libertad de responder a eso como quisiera —Pues, tu hermano aún no ha sido tan valiente para invitarme salir a una cita de verdad, así que… por ahora solo somos amigos — una respuesta muy ambigua sin duda.

—Pero ¿te gusta? Porque él no ha dejado de mirarte—

—Oye ¡Louise!, no me delates así — Bromeó Nick y la joven se tapó la boca para no seguir haciendo tantas preguntas.

Eva le susurró al oído a la pequeña —Me gusta muchísimo —luego ambas se miraron y la rubia le guiño el ojo y le hizo una seña de boca sellada que Louise imitó, afirmando su secreto entre las dos.

Terminaron su almuerzo y se despidieron ambos de Eva, Nick llevó a su hermana al parque por un helado antes de dirigirse a la casa.

Cuando llegaron Judy y Jack no se encontraban, pero sus padres lo esperaban muy molestos, en parte también desconcertados por la reacción tan explosiva que tuvo, él nunca se había comportado así, a regañadientes Nick se disculpó con ellos, aunque toda la molestia de los señores Hoops desapareció cuando su hermana menor les comento que conocía a una "amiga" de Nick, al final el pelirrojo se ofreció para llevarlos a la estación de autobuses.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

—Soy un idiota, lamento muchísimo que las cosas terminaran así con tu hermano por mi comentario — Jack le ofrecía disculpas a Judy por quinta vez esa tarde, luego de compartir con la familia de la coneja la invitó a ir por algo de tomar, daban una caminata mientras conversaban.

—Jack, no, créeme no sé qué le pasó, Nick, el nunca actúa así de… impulsivo— Judy no hallaba una explicación lógica a la actitud de su hermano.

— ¿Ustedes son muy unidos? — preguntó el chico, quería atar los cabos sueltos de la situación.

—Muchísimo, desde siempre hemos sido nosotros dos juntos contra el mundo, él me ha apoyado en cada una de mis decisiones, yo pude venir a la ciudad porque él se comprometió a cuidarme, por eso vivo con él, de no ser así, papá nunca me hubiera dejado venir —

— Anoche fue muy amigable, yo también me sorprendí demasiado por su reacción — confesó el joven.

—Dime la verdad, ese encuentro de casualidad, mmm, aún no me lo creo ni un poco —Pidió Judy, logrando hacer que el joven dijera la verdad.

—Lo encontré saliendo del hotel donde fue la denuncia que al final terminó siendo una pareja teniendo sexo muy ruidosamente, para cuando llegamos la situación ya había sido controlada por el personal del hotel, lo tropecé muy fuerte es cierto, cruzamos algunas palabras, aun llevaba la ropa de nuestra cita y tu hermano creyó que estaba ahí para llevar a alguna chica—

— ¿Acaso pensabas eso? — bromeo Judy para relajar un poco los nervios de Jack.

—No, para nada, no quiero forzar nada entre los dos, la cosa fue que tu hermano me dijo que buscara otro lugar porque los precios eran algo costosos, por el ambiente, supongo que estaba con alguna mujer en los bares de los alrededores y estaba indagando un buen hotel para terminar esa noche, ya ves que no apareció sino hasta medio día —

—Supongo — fue todo lo que dijo Judy, una mujer justo lo que ella temía, Nick la dejó botada anoche por irse de tras de las faldas de alguien más, un gran orificio se abrió en el corazón de la coneja, disimuló su dolor con una sonrisa, cuándo todo lo que quería era soltar a llorar hasta que pudiera más.

A lo lejos estaba un chico con su guitarra y a Jack se le vino enseguida una idea, corrió hasta donde estaba el chico y le pidió una canción, haciéndole señas a Judy que viniera hacia donde él se encontraba.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto Judy, Jack tomo su mano entre sus dedos y le regalo una sonrisa, le dirigió una mirada al chico y este comenzó a tocar su melodía.

—Solo pensé en dedicarte una canción— le comentó, ambos sonrieron y ella espero que llegaran las armoniosas palabras, Jack había escogido una canción de Passenger.

 _Well I don't know how and I don't know why  
But when something's living well you can't say die  
You feel like laughing but you start to cry  
I don't know how and I don't know why_

 _Well I don't have many and I don't have much_  
 _In fact I don't have any but I've got enough_  
 _'Cause I know those eyes and I know that touch_  
 _I don't have many and I don't have much_

Judy estaba tan conmovida por el simple pero cautivador detalle de Jack, este cantaba sin pronunciar sonido, pero la forma como sus delgados labios se movía era muy provocativa, el rubio cruzó miradas con Judy y le regaló una tierna sonrisa, Judy seguía perdida detallando todas sus facciones que antes no se había tomado el tiempo de notarlas.

 _But oh darling my heart's on fire  
Oh darling my heart's on fire  
Oh darling my heart's on fire  
For you_

Judy desvió su mirada, si seguía enfrascándose en un imposible no llegaría a nada en la vida, tenía una nueva oportunidad frente a sus ojos, el momento era ahora o nunca, no había mucho que pensar, así que finalmente tomó una decisión —Jack— susurró y este la miro a los ojos, pero antes que el chico pudiera decir algo con la melodía aún sonando, ella atrapo sus labios entre los suyos y lo besó.


	13. AVISO

Aviso de suspension

anteriormente el Fic fue detenido por que me mude a otro país como les comente en ese momento

confirmo que el Fic ha continuado su rumbo normal, muchas gracias por la paciencia

y disfruten los siguientes capitulos.

Cindy


	14. Memorias

_._

 _"Tu y yo nunca podremos estar_

 _demasiado cerca_

 _por que andamos en esa delgada linea_

 _entre estar juntos y estar jodidos"_

 _-Aridna A-_

 ** _._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _._**

Judy miró su reloj mientras subía las escaleras, ya era casi media noche, suspiró profundamente y no sabía a ciencia cierta bajo que humor encontraría al volátil de su hermano, hoy había actuado bastante extraño, entre mas convivía con Nick más consciente estaba que no lo conocía del todo, su trabajo del que prácticamente no sabía nada, sus adicciones pasadas o presentes de las cuales ya no era capaz de asegurar nada, sus quien sabe cuántas parejas sexuales, mucha de la imagen del joven solitario que tenía Judy hacia él se desdibujaba con el paso de los días.

Los ojos de la chica quedaron completamente abiertos y desorbitados, no le dio tiempo de ingresar la llave en la cerradura cuando la puerta se abrió, Nick estaba frente a ella, se notaba a simple vista que iba de salida y la tan elegante ropa era algo que ella nunca le había visto usar antes —!coneja! — Exclamó el pelirrojo —Creí que no vendrías a dormir esta noche — dijo con un dejo de ironía en la voz.

Judy ya no sabía si enojarse o ignorarlo para no atormentarse más — ¿Puedo saber adónde vas? Nunca te había visto de traje, ni siquiera en las bodas de nuestros hermanos — fue todo lo que se limitó a preguntar.

—Voy... —Nick prefirió pensar muy bien en sus palabras, todo con un policía era un arma de doble filo, teniendo en cuenta algo que ellos siempre dicen "todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra" —Tengo una cita con alguien — maldijo fuertemente para sus adentros, se confió, él nunca era así, Judy jamás debió verlo vestido de esa forma, usaba esas ropas coloridas y algo tontas por una clara razón, no ser reconocido como el criminal que era cuando anduviera por las calles.

— ¡OH! — Expresó la joven sin gran entusiasmo —No llegues tan tarde por favor — le pidió mientras bajaba su mirada y chocaba su hombro contra su hermano para entrar al departamento, solo dio dos pasos antes de ser detenida por él.

—Fueron celos — confesó Nick sin pensarlo, tal vez desviar el tema le ayudaría, primero a que Judy no le diera importancia a su atuendo y peinado tan diferente y segundo dejar de una vez por todas las cosas claras entre los dos, la expresión en el rostro de su hermana le pedía que se explicara mejor — Actue como un idiota por celos, yo... sea este rubio o Gideon, odio a cualquiera que te vea con esos ojos, que te pueda tener, sabes que no me soporto a tu ex que es un imbécil y pastelero de quinta, Judy además este nuevo novio tuyo puede ser el mismo presidente que igual lo voy a detestar. Carajo, es mi deber como hermano odiar a todos tus enamorados — sus palabras hicieron efecto por que la vio sonreír sutilmente, de repente la pequeña le regaló un beso en la mejilla.

—Esta bien, solo no seas tan duro con él, no tiene la culpa que mi hermano favorito en el mundo no quiera compartirme con nadie — susurró Judy al oído de Nick mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, este no dudó en corresponderle estrujándola contra su pecho.

—Lo aceptaré siempre que te haga feliz — le dijo el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hermana — es lo único que le pido cada día a la vida, que seas tan inmensamente dichosa por amar y ser amada, mereces a alguien que cuando te vea sienta que eres magia, porque lo eres.

—Gracias — habló suavemente Judy, mientras ocultaba su rostro que estaba enrojecido.

—Debo irme, no esperes por mí — luego de estas palabras ambos se soltaron del abrazo, Judy le afirmó con el rostro y Nick le regaló un beso de despedida en la comisura de los labios logrando que ella cerrara los ojos, para cuando los abrió sus hermano ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

La coneja entró al departamento y llegó hasta su cuarto para dejarse caer en la cama, no podía enojarse con él, a pesar del mal momento que Nick provocó en la tarde, al pesar de todo él era su persona más preciada en la vida, "¿cómo podía reclamarle luego de confesarle que estaba celoso?" no cabe la menor duda que su hermano siempre sabe que decir para salir bien librado de todo —Zorro tonto — habló en voz alta, aun podía sentir el ardor en sus mejillas, sonrió recordando las palabras que escucho hace unos minutos " _mereces a alguien que cuando te vea sienta que eres magia, porque lo eres_ " llevo la almohada contra su rostro tratando de ocultar su felicidad por aquella afirmación.

.

...

.

El zorro rojo no dejaba ningún cabo suelto, ganaba lo suficiente con cada "trabajo" como para darse todos los gustos que necesitaba, como su celular y artículos de tecnología, el departamento donde vivía con su hermana, su coche modesto que era un modelo de hace un par de años atrás, el dinero que enviaba a la granja cada mes para sus padres, todo esto para mostrar su vida como Nick Hoops, pero a tan solo dos calles más adelante, tenía otra propiedad, mucho más grande y ostentosa, esta era de vital importancia pues allí estaba todo lo dispuesto para su papel de criminal, vestimentas, armas, dinero en efectivo, rápidamente paso por su segundo "hogar", a cambiarse de ropa si alguna vez un policía y en este caso su hermana lo ve con un atuendo, jamás podría repetirlo, mientras se vestía nuevamente pensó en el encargo que le fue asignado esta noche: cuidar a la pretenciosa hija de Mr. Big.

Bajó hasta el parqueadero y sonó la llave para ubicar su Audi R8 negro, este vehículo solo era usado para presentarse ante sus clientes, arrancó el auto —Que tenga buena noche Señor Wilde — le dijo el guardia de turno esa noche, este conversó con el brevemente y luego continuó su camino, llegó en pocos minutos al hogar de Mr. Big, Nick bajó del auto y se acomodó el traje, fue recibido por los enormes osos polares como eran llamados los grandes rubios al servicio del mafioso más importante de la ciudad, haciéndolo pasar al estudio, el pequeño hombre estaba sentado en su enorme silla y el pelirrojo se apresuró a saludarlo con el tradicional beso en el anillo, para luego tomar asiento.

—Aveces te miro y me lleno de nostalgia al recordar aquel chico que conocí hace cinco años atrás, que me aseguraba que si le dejaba el trabajo a él sería un éxito, ahora veo que no has perdido la determinación en tus ojos— comentó el hombre mayor con su peculiar acento italiano.

—Realmente me halaga Señor, los años y la experiencia no llegan solos, nos hace mejores o peores personas— Le dijo Nick en agradecimiento y entonces notó algo inesperado en los ojos de Mr. Big porque parecían como canicas, era algo que no había visto antes, sus grandes cejas y parpados caídos casi no dejaban verlos.

—No cabe duda que eres tan idéntico a él, una vez también dijo esas palabras— habló el hombre mayor, pero no entendió a que se refería — no me prestes atención hijo, cuando llegas a mi edad, parece que ves fantasmas del pasado en las personas presentes.

Nick quiso responder pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose delatando que la Señorita Fru Fru se encontraba lista —Hola Nick — le saludó la pequeña.

—Tan hermosa como siempre — respondió el pelirrojo, mientras le ofrecía su brazo, que ella tomo al instante.

—Hace mucho que no salgo, Nick gracias por acompañarme hoy, de verdad — la joven de unos veintidós años, la única mujer y la de menor edad entre los tres hijos de Mr. Big no cabía de la emoción, tenía ese chillón tono de voz que podrías reconocer a metros de distancia.

—El honor es mío, creo que es hora de irnos, la noche es joven y espera por nosotros — todo un caballero sin duda el astuto Zorro.

—La dejo en tus manos, confió en ti Nick, si no fuera porque cuento contigo no sé que haría con esta chica — acervó el hombre.

— ¡Papito, por favor! — reclamó Fru Fru.

—No se preocupe — le aseguró el pelirrojo para luego disponerse con su compañera a disfrutar de una noche de fiesta en la ciudad.

Nick la llevó hasta el auto y se dispuso a abrirle la puerta invitándola a entrar, Fru Fru solo respondía a los buenos modales de Nick con su sonrisa y gestos nerviosos, no era la primera vez que salían los dos, le estimaba mucho a decir verdad, de echo si Nick pasara más tiempo en la mansión sería uno más de la familia, desde que su padre lo vio la primera vez lo acogió como otro hijo, en especial por que según el mismo Mr. Big decía que le recordaba a alguien importante.

— ¿Que quieres hacer esta noche? — preguntó curioso el pelirrojo a su amiga, —Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras, siempre que no sea ninguna locura o me quedo sin cabeza, literalmente — se burló.

—No sé qué haría sin ti Nick, sabes que papá es tan duro conmigo, menos mal tu siempre llegas a salvarme de mi aburrida existencia, al paso que voy terminaré solterona.

—Vamos Fru Fru, eres la única niña de papá, es normal que sea así contigo, no es tan malo y lo sabes, ya casi terminas tu carrera en la universidad y tienes muchos amigos.

—Pero no una pareja, mis tres novios anteriores siempre fueron espantados por los osos de papá, es tan injusto.

—Vamos a dejar esos malos pensamientos a un lado por hoy, a ver, ¿qué te parece el bar La bamba?.

—¡SI! sabes que me encanta esa música latina y como ellos bailan, Nick excelente elección como siempre.

—No se diga más entonces vamos a La Bamba— acervó Nick tomando rumbo al lugar propuesto.

.

...

.

Los amigos llegaron al lugar y se sentaron en la barra, pidieron tequila y brindaron por la vida al tiempo que terminaban de un solo sorbo el líquido en el vaso.

—Sabes que es la única copa que me puedo tomar para no ser detenido por conducir ebrio, pero no diré nada si decides emborracharte — le dijo Nick a su compañera para luego guiñarle un ojo en símbolo de complicidad.

—Eso es injusto, pero que se le puede hacer, Nick hay algo que necesito confesarte — el semblante en el rostro de la chica cambió por completo — te usé porque ya le avise a alguien con quien he estado compartiendo mensajes que estoy aquí para que venga a verme, perdóname Nick, es que papá solo me confía salir de noche contigo.

— ¿Así que se trata de eso? — El pelirrojo le halo una mejilla — tonta, sabes que te he cubierto demasiadas cosas, imposible no apoyarte esta vez — esas palabras del zorro rojo lograron hacer sonreír a la pequeña.

—Gracias Zorro rojo.

—Para nada, ya que estas confesándolo todo, dime, ¿quién es el desafortunado?— se burló Nick recibiendo un golpe con el codo de parte de Fru Fru a cambio.

—Es el hijo del Señor Miller.

— ¡No te creo! — Exclamó Nick antes de soltar una enorme carcajada, Mr. Big si bien tenía el tráfico y distribución más grande de droga en la ciudad, también contaba con un par de empresas legales para justificar sus altos montos de dinero en los bancos, lo cierto es que estas también generaban grandes ganancias por si solas, en especial una transportadora y de mensajería que se había extendido por todo el país, era la más importante de todas, en la cual se supone trabaja el pelirrojo.

—Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo, se ve demasiado callado, es el administrador del centro comercial de papá, se ganó el puesto por sus propios méritos, hace un año fue hasta la casa por primera vez a darle el reporte de ganancias a papá y desde ese día que nos vimos me gustó Nick, ¡diablos! me gusta tanto, aunque no fue hasta hace un par de meses atrás que se atrevió a pedirme mi número y desde entonces no dejamos de hablar por whatsapp.

—Es que... bueno yo lo conozco desde hace mucho y se ve como un perdedor, demasiado aburrido para ti —Dijo el pelirrojo, pero al ver el rostro triste de su amiga, carraspeo para cambiar sus palabras — Pero si es la persona que te gusta y es un buen tipo, hasta yo hablaría con tu padre para que te permitiera estar con él.

— ¡Oh Nick, eso sería grandioso, gracias de verdad!

—Tranquila chiquilla, nada de lágrimas o arruinarás tu maquillaje y creo que ese es tu galán — le dijo el zorro señalando hacia la puerta donde entraba el joven peli castaño de baja estatura, Fru Fru le hizo señas y lo saludó de lejos, luego miró a Nick a la espera de alguna indicación — Ve con él, bailen, siéntense aparte y nos vamos a las cuatro ¿vale? Mientras yo me quedo aquí en la barra, no te preocupes.

—Eres el mejor guardaespaldas que puedo tener zorro rojo — se burló la joven, mientras se bajaba de la silla para encontrarse con su cita de esa noche.

—Bueno tu padre me paga muy bien por eso, ya diviértete, pero no te pierdas de mi vista ¡Ve! — La vio acercarse con nerviosismo al chico, este le saludó a Nick en la distancia y el pelirrojo le correspondió levantando el vaso de tequila vacío, los vio ubicarse en una mesa para dos, se giró y llamo al barman —Agua mineral por favor — pidió.

— ¿Eres el conductor elegido? — preguntó el hombre detrás de la barra.

—Infortunadamente si — respondió el pelirrojo, mientras una botella de agua con un vaso de hielo era puesto frente a él.

Luego de un rato la pareja se besaba de tal manera que parecían querer devorarse el uno al otro a pesar de la ropa, Nick se reía a lo lejos, Fru Fru le producía mucha ternura y la quería como a cualquiera de sus hermanas menores, todas, excepto Judy, esa era la única que le revolvía la vida y los pensamientos de una forma prohibida, por momentos quería gritarle la verdad, pero serían demasiadas cosas que explicar y posiblemente Judy jamás le perdonaría no haberle dicho todo antes.

Para ser exactos de todos los hermanos que conocen a la perfección la realidad de Nick son los dos primeros, Jessica y Miles, estos tenían la edad suficiente para entender la situación doce y diez respectivamente, cuándo aquel niño de nueve años de cabellos rojos apareció en su casa, mientras sus padres solo dijeron que era su nuevo hermano convirtiéndose en el tercero siguiendo el orden de edades, pero en vez de echarlo a un lado, solo le brindaron tanto amor, haciéndolo sentir como si hubiera crecido con ellos desde siempre, por lo cual estos dos desde que Nick se volvió parte de la familia han siquiera mencionado la palabra "adoptado" nunca ha sido necesario ni relevante.

Seguido de Nick, vienen los gemelos Larry y Daniela en ese momento de siete años ambos, al comienzo fue extraño pero con el paso del tiempo los recuerdos se volvieron borrosos y estos simplemente no le dieron importancia que su hermano mayor no tuviera su misma sangre, ya en el siguiente orden viene Fabio de cinco en aquel entonces, que no tiene recuerdos claros así que ignora la realidad de su hermano y de este en adelante los demás estaban simplemente muy pequeños para poder diferenciar la verdad entre Nick y los demás, a las dos semanas que el hijo de Freud Piberus y Evangeline Wilde fue adoptado por los Hoops, Judy nació, fue como si ambos lo hubieran hecho al tiempo en aquella familia.

Parece como si desde el momento que Nick pisó la casa de sus padres el destino le mostraba la persona que marcaría su vida para siempre, Judy, el pelirrojo aún recuerda la primera vez que la vio, era tan pequeña e indefensa, a pesar de su corta edad sabía que haría lo que fuera por ella, por su hermana.

Nick miró su reloj que marcaba las cuatro y dos de la mañana, se giró a buscar a la pareja, le tomó un par de minutos ubicarlos en la pista de baile conectados por los labios, se levantó para anunciarle a Fru Fru que era hora de regresar, pasaba en medio de la gente que movía sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música que resonaba en el lugar, que a decir verdad sonaba muy bien, con ritmos contagiosos.

 _"como acercarme a tu boca, como sentir_

 _de tus labios tu fuego en mi piel,_

 _como ganarme tu mirada, como pedir_

 _a tus ojos que miren por mi_

 _como ser tu dulce cuento, una señal en tu cuerpo,_

 _como ser miel de tus labios y renacer de tus manos"_

Antes que pudiera reaccionar una bella chica de rasgos latinos se posó frente a él bailando, a pesar de los gestos del pelirrojo negándose, la bella pelinegra movía sus caderas tan provocativamente mientras mordía sus labios, que Nick no tuvo más opción que seguirle el juego con lo poco que sus dos pies izquierdos a la hora de bailar le permitieron, mientras la música seguía sonando.

 _"como ser sueño entre tus sueños_

 _y despertar en un beso que no tenga fin_

 _como ser tu dulce cuento, una señal en tu cuerpo,_

 _como ser miel de tus labios y renacer de tus manos_

 _quiero ser tu amor eterno_

 _como ser tu caramelo tu fuerte deseo_

 _razón de tu besos yo lo necesito adentro_

 _caricias escritas de rojo deseo_

 _la cosa secreta de tu pensamiento,_

 _brotar desde el suelo, subir hasta el cielo_

 _volando en la alas de un amor inmenso_

 _pintar de tus labios el azul del cielo_

 _jurarnos por siempre nuestro amor eterno"_

Aunque no quisiera despedirse de tremenda belleza, Nick se obligó a rechazar un segundo baile con la chica, llego hasta donde Fru Fru y le hizo señas en su reloj, esta lo entendió todo al instante, ambos se despidieron de Walter Miller, cerca de las cinco de la mañana Nick dejó a su amiga en la casa de su padre, esta no dejaba de agradecerle por cubrirla en su cita, pero este le recordó que no se preocupara, al pasar por la reja de salida el portero le entregó un sobre lleno de billetes, que guardó en el bolsillo interno de su saco, esto era por sus servicios de la noche, aunque no era el tipo de trabajos que acostumbraba a hacer, pero era dinero fácil de todos modos y cuidar a Fru Fru nunca le era problema.

Llegó tan cansado y aburrido a su departamento, luego de haber pasado por el anterior a recoger la misma ropa con la que lo vio Judy al salir, pensó mejor en conservar ese traje para asuntos familiares, así cuando su hermana por alguna razón quiera verlo muy formal tendría uno que mostrar, al final solo quería dormir luego de esa aburrida noche, entró a su cuarto y no se molestó en encender la luz, se dejó caer en la cama y se giró acomodándose hasta quedar de medio lado, para él fue una sorpresa agradable ver a Judy a su lado, los suaves rayos de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana era todo lo que iluminaba ese momento, era poco pero suficiente para poder detallarla un poco, Nick acarició su mejilla — Y eso que te dije que no me esperaras — susurró, pero su coneja no se inmuto, estaba profundamente dormida, le dio un beso en la frente y Morfeo hizo lo demás.

.

...

.

— _Es otro aviso de suspensión, esta vez por tres días_ _—_ _el hombre suspiró, debía irse a trabajar pero su hijo lo retuvo, miro el reloj en la pared porque seguro llegaría tarde_ _—_ _Es el cuarto de este año Nick, ¿cómo puedes meterte en tantos problemas siempre?_ _—_ _le preguntó a su hijo._

 _El chico de ocho años llegó con su cara golpeada, su uniforme rasgado y sucio, indicios que daban a entender que estuvo envuelto en una pelea, lo cual fue confirmado por la nota entregada a sus padres, observó de reojo al hombre alto de rasgos fuertes, cabello castaño y ojos verdes que lo miraba esperando una respuesta._

— _Cariño por favor, solo lo estas intimidando_ _—_ _intervino su madre, la mujer de rostro angelical, cabellos rojizos lisos y piel blanca con pecas en su rostro le regaló una sonrisa a su pequeño_ _—_ _Solo dinos que paso Nick, no te vamos a castigar._

— _¡Mentira!_ _—_ _Gritó el padre_ _—_ _Claro que estas castigado, pasaras los días de suspensión en tu habitación sin derecho a televisión, ya lo sabes._

— _Es tan molesto ser tu hijo_ _—_ _dijo el pequeño pelirrojo con lágrimas en sus ojos, mordió sus labios para hacerse el fuerte y limpió el agua que corría por sus mejillas._

— _Nick_ _—_ _se alarmó su madre_ _—_ _Cariño no digas esas cosas. Pero el niño se limitó a seguir callado_ _—_ _Dinos algo, lo que sea, solo queremos saber ¿por qué siempre estas metido en peleas? por favor Nick_ _—_ _pero las suplicas de su madre no hicieron efecto en él._

— _Vete ya a tu habitación, siempre es lo mismo contigo_ _—_ _le pidió el hombre a su hijo, el niño obedeció tomando su mochila y subiendo las escaleras en silencio, casi al final del segundo piso se volteó a mirar, efectivamente sus padres discutían por él, aunque lo hicieran en voz baja aun podía escuchar los murmullos de ambos, de pronto su padre lo vio a los ojos pero rápidamente desvió la mirada, tomo su placa y sombrero de la mesa, ajustándose su uniforme de policía para luego salir del hogar._

 _Tal vez si hubiera sabido que los perdería tan pronto, no hubiera sido tan duro con ellos y consigo mismo, solo tal vez hubiera sido capaz de decir lo siento ese día, pero no fue así y una vez más como siempre vio a su padre salir dándole la espalda sin saber cómo lidiar con él, que no hacía más que meterse en problemas una y otra vez. Un hombre que velaba por la seguridad de la ciudad y era admirado por todos, no podía con la ley del hielo de su pequeño pelirrojo, logrando que el lazo padre e hijo fuera la mayoría de las veces demasiado distante._

.

...

.

Nick abrió sus ojos con algo de dificultad para encontrarse con un techo blanco, no fue un sueño, era un claro recuerdo de su infancia, uno de los que más le dolía, las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, se apresuró a secarlas con su mano, podía distinguir las figuras de ellos en su mente, pero al recordar los detalles de sus rostros le costaba demasiado, después de todo los perdió cuando estaba tan pequeño, aunque sinceramente sus padres biológicos no era algo que le gustara memorar.

Buscó su celular y desbloqueó la pantalla, eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, se levantó para pasar rápidamente por la ducha, luego de cambiarse con ropas más ligeras, llegó hasta la cocina donde una nota en el refrigerador de su hermana lo sorprendió, "Debiste llegar muy tarde para que no te sintiera, siendo así supongo que te levantaras para almorzar, te dejé comida lista en el horno para calentar, nos vemos en la noche, no estés de holgazán, con cariño, Tu coneja" Nick solo sonrió ante el detalle de su hermana, le escribio un mensaje de agradecimiento.

Luego de calentar la comida y acomodarse en la mesa para disfrutarla, tomó el cubierto y se encontraba listo para el primer bocado cuándo el sonido de la puerta lo alarmó, quiso ignorarlo, pero efectivamente otro timbre se escuchó en el acto, se molestó, levantándose de mala gana para averiguar quien interrumpió su momento de paz, sus pasos se sentían pesados, abrió la puerta y se quedó boquiabierto, Jack estaba frente a él.

—Hola Nick, o prefieres que te llame ¿Zorro? — Esa última palabra bastó para dejar al pelirrojo totalmente helado.

* * *

 _Volvi ! "le tiran una chancla por hacerlos esperar" xD_

 _seamos sinceros se que incluso creyeron que me tomaria mas tiempo en actulizar! pero bueno aqui me tienen a todos muchisimas gracias por sus palabras de animo el viaje fue una maravilla, estuve en España una semana, visite Moscow por un dia y llege a mi destino final China, Beijing_

 _Comenzar una maestria es un reto academido y profesional, tengo un titulo en negocios y mi mayor es de Internacional Trade si es en ingles pero igual tengo que ver clases de mandarin, y T.T carajo que idioma tan complicado y eso que ya hablaba coreano antes, pero bueno, los primeros dias odie estar aqui no poder comunicarme es una cosa super frustante! pero ahora que ya puedo decir, hola, como esta, cuanto cuesta, quiero esto, gracias, las cosas van mejorando._

 _me preguntaron de donde era y soy colombiana por si no lo sabian, una latina que ahora vive en Asia, no suena tan mal hasta que extrañas estar en casa y te pones nostalgica como me pasa a mi y eso paso cuando escribia este Fic, escuchaba musica de artistas de mi pais, la cancion se llama "tu amor Eterno" el artista es carlos vives ojala puedan escucharla, y la escena esta basada en el primer bar-restaurante latino al que fui aqui en Beijing._

 _En cuanto al Fic, pense en dejarlo hasta donde habia quedado, por que: la historia de muerte, venganza y traicion que tenia planeada inicialmente no la abarcare les advierto considere junto con mi beta (te amo Aylin) que es muy oscura y compleja para un fandom demasiado dulce, asi que nos centraremos en al trama moral y romantica, de igual forma descubriremos las razones que llevaron a Nick a tomar la vida que tiene y no correra la sangre que inicialmente queria. asi que muchos personajes se salvaron de morir :P_

 _nuevamente gracias por su apoyo, me gustaria saber que les parecio el cap, no se si notaron que es el mas largo hasta ahora, para que tengan un largo disfrute... su servidora Cindy White_


	15. Otras relaciones

_._

" _el amor no tiene que ver_

 _Con lo que esperas conseguir,_

 _Solo con lo que esperas dar_

 _Es decir, todo"_

 _-Julio Cortázar-_

 _._

…

 _._

― ¿Excuse me? ― Preguntó Nick, con su ceja alzada y una clara mueca de disgusto ante la forma por cómo fue llamado anteriormente.

Al ver la clara molestia marcada en el rostro del pelirrojo, Jack comprendió que tal vez no fue la mejor manera de iniciar una conversación, es curioso que una persona que enfrenta el crimen de la ciudad le tiemblen las piernas al querer entablar una conversación con su cuñado, para el albino Nick fue más intimidante incluso que los padres de su novia.

―Creí que… ― tartamudeaba Jack.

― ¿Creíste que por mi hermana me dice así tú tienes derecho de hacerlo también? ― la voz de Nick sonaba como cuchillas ―Parece que en la policía aún no te han enseñado tu lugar enano, al menos con algo de sentido común aprenderías a respetar a tus mayores.

― Nick yo…

―Tampoco me llames por mi primer nombre porque no somos amigos; soy solo Hopps para ti ― el pelirrojo no dejaba de presionar a Jack logrando que este se sintiera cada vez más incómodo aun con esta situación.

―Creo que vine en mal momento, solo quería poder hablar sobre lo que paso ayer ― comentó Jack con una voz tan baja como su moral.

― ¿Qué pasó ayer? ― preguntó Nick haciéndose el desentendido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

― Pues… no quise crear una discusión entre ustedes que son una familia.

―De la cual tu no haces parte, supongo que debes saber eso― no cabía duda que el pelirrojo contratacaba cada palabra de Jack con una furia evidente en su rostro y tono de voz.

―Esto será más difícil de lo que creí ― suspiró Jack comprendiendo que no llegarían a ningún lado.

―Te voy a dejar claro una cosa ― Nick carraspeó para aclarar su voz ― No trates de ganarte mi simpatía por que eso solo provocará que te deteste más de lo que ya lo hago, enfócate en Judy solamente, porque si la haces sufrir, juro que te parto la cara enano, siempre que te mantengas alejado de mí podremos tener una charla como personas civilizadas cuando toque hacerlo, se llama decencia y estoy dispuesto a ceder solo por mi hermana, pero mientras no sea necesario tener que vernos ahórrate estas visitas incomodas, ¿de acuerdo?

― ¡Nick por favor! ― exclamó alguien cerca de ellos, ambos hombres se miraron para encontrarse con la bella rubia a unos pasos.

―Eva ― pronunció Nick, esta se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios a lo que el pelirrojo no opuso resistencia, luego se giró hacia Jack y le regaló una sonrisa.

―Hola, soy Eva amiga de este amargado como te has dado cuenta ¿y tú? ― le dijo la rubia mientras extendía su mano, Jack aun no cabía de la impresión por la belleza singular de la chica, al ver que el chico no reaccionaba sacudió su brazo y este finalmente le estrechó la mano.

―Lo siento, soy Jack, Jack Savage.

―Bueno Jack te pido que disculpes a Nick por la forma tan grosera en que te trató.

― ¿Por qué haces esto? A mí no me interesa tratarlo bien ― le interrumpió Nick, a lo que Eva solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

― No te preocupes hay días en los que ni él se soporta a si mismo― le dijo Eva a Jack guiñándole un ojo, la voz de la chica sonaba como una dulce melodía, parecía desprender un aura de ternura que lograba calmar a cualquiera ― ¿Quieres entrar? ― Le preguntó Eva a Jack, este miró a Nick y entendió que si daba un solo paso más allá de la puerta seguro lo matarían.

― En realidad debo volver al trabajo, pero muchas gracias por su invitación, volveré en una próxima ocasión.

―Ósea nunca ― reprochó Nick y tuvo que morder sus labios para contener el grito de dolor por el golpe que le dio Eva con el codo.

― Trabajo en el restaurante Bonais ― le indicó Eva.

― ¿La pizzería? ― preguntó Jack para estar seguro.

―Si― le confirmó la rubia con una bella sonrisa que mostraba su hermosa dentadura, la chica se inclinó levemente pues era unos cinco centímetros más alta que Jack ― Ve cuando quieras, tenemos promociones para parejas el viernes, tal vez podrías llevar a Judy ― sugirió.

― ¿Cómo sabes que ese enano es el nuevo "noviecito" de mi hermana?—preguntó Nick

―Es la única forma que trates a alguien tan mal ― una respuesta muy inteligente por parte de la chica, a lo que Nick solo se limitó a alzar sus hombros y torció su boca.

―Iré al restaurante a probar esas deliciosas pizzas y a saludar Eva, en serio muy amable de tu parte, me retiro entonces ― se despidió dando media vuelta, cuando se acercó a las escaleras Jack miro a la pareja que parecía tener una leve discusión, era evidente que Nick le reclamaba ser amable con él, al final Eva rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo y lo calló con un beso, entraron unidos al departamento mientras cerraban la puerta.

.

…

.

―No entiendo por qué defender al otro imbécil ― le reclamó Nick a Eva, esta caminó hacia la cocina dejando las bolsas de comida que trajó para él.

― Él no tiene la culpa de haberse fijado en tu joya más preciada, ella le correspondió Nick, te guste o no debes aceptarlo, tú decidiste no decirle la verdad a Judy, dejándola libre para hacer su vida con quien quiera.

El pelirrojo apretó sus puños de la frustración, sabía que Eva tenía razón ― Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, supongamos que le digo la verdad a Judy que no somos hermanos de sangre, primero ella me odiaría lo sabes, además ¿cómo se lo diríamos a nuestros padres? ― preguntó exaltado Nick, Eva trató de decir algo pero este le hizo un gesto para callarla ― Mamá, papá agradezco tanto que me adoptaran y así no pase mi infancia y mi adolescencia en un orfanato, pero ¿saben qué?, me acosté con su hija, ¡gracias!

Era evidente la molestia de Nick, suspiró y exhalo profundamente e intentó calmarse a sí mismo apoyando sus manos en la mesa de la cocina, necesitaba sostenerse de algo para que sus emociones en cierta forma se estabilizaran.

― ¡Tampoco eres un santo Nick! ― Le reclamó Eva alzando su tono de voz, ella también se estaba ofuscando ― Trabajas para mafiosos y traficantes de drogas, tienes un maldito título en criminalística y prefieres usar tus conocimientos en ayudar a todos estos delincuentes a salir ilesos de la ley, no eres más que un hipócrita ― tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se llevó las manos a la boca y sus ojos se cristalizaron ―Lo siento― se disculpó enseguida.

El pelirrojo se obligó a tragar saliva, sentía su mandíbula tensa igual que su estómago, pasó su mano por sus cabellos, no podía reprochárselo, ella solo le dijo la verdad en su cara, tal vez sonara duro pero al final de todo era la verdad, él era solo un hipócrita, ambos estaban demasiado molestos como para decir algo.

―Solo vine a traerte algo de comida, compré mora azul como tanto te gusta, pero parece que no es un buen momento, perdóname por meterme donde no debo, solo vi a ese pobre chico temblando de miedo ante ti, yo... ― Eva estaba a punto de llorar.

Nick no podía culparla, tomó la mano de ella y la haló hasta su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos, la chica soltó a llorar ― perdóname, no debí hablarte de esa forma― le pedía, este solo la abrazó con fuerza.

―Sabes por qué hago esto, no puedo vivir sin esta estaca en mi corazón― le recordó.

― El pasado te está consumiendo Nick, me duele ver como toda tu vida la has usado solo por algo que no traerá nada bueno al final ―

―Aún si me paso el resto de mi vida pudriéndome en una cárcel no me importa Eva y no descansaré hasta lograrlo ― Gritó, la furia y el dolor se reflejaban como llamas ardientes en los ojos del pelirrojo.

La rubia lo besó en un intento desesperado por calmar esa inminente sed de sangre que brotaba de Nick al tocar ese tema, la intensidad de la unión pronto se convirtió en un fuego que comenzaba por sus bocas y se distribuía al resto de sus cuerpos, con cada beso la necesidad de convertirse en uno aumentaba.

Nick cargó a Eva por la cintura para sentarla al borde de la mesa, llevaba el uniforme de trabajo pues debía estar en el restaurante más tarde, era un vestido corto de diseño 50" de líneas blancas, rojas y verdes, el pelirrojo besaba con fervor el cuello de la chica, mientras su manos desabrochaban los botones delanteros para darle acceso a los senos de aquella rubia que rápidamente se dispuso a masajear, los gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar por parte de ella.

Sentía como la humedad se acumulaba en su parte baja, lo necesitaba, Nick era el único que podía desatar esas explosiones de placer en cada fibra de su cuerpo, sus manos temblorosas trataban de encontrar la manera de deshacerse del cinturón en los pantalones del pelirrojo, cuando finalmente consiguió su cometido lo miró a los ojos ―No me hagas esperar más ― le pidió al tiempo que abría sus piernas y dejaba a un lado su panty para permitirle el acceso a su interior.

El pelirrojo no perdió tiempo en cumplir el deseo de su acompañante, bajó sus pantalones y con ellos la ropa interior, se encontraba listo para proporcionarle el placer que le solicitaban, de un solo movimiento posó sus manos en las caderas de ella y embistió su interior, un ligero grito de dolor se escapó de los labios de Eva, pero pronto se convirtieron en algo consecutivo por el ritmo salvaje con la que Nick la penetraba.

En medio de sus agitadas respiraciones una canción sonó en el fondo:

I'm lying' here on the floor where you left me  
I think I took too much  
I'm crying here, ¿what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun

I can't stay on your life support,  
There's a shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine,  
'Cause it's making me itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again  
But she's being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Ambos miraron por un instante el celular que emitía la melodía, era el de Eva, Nick bajó un poco la intensidad de sus movimientos, una pícara sonrisa se curvó en sus labios ― ¿Pink? Esa canción es un poco emo, no me esperaba eso de ti ― se burló.

―Solo sigue lo que estás haciendo― le pidió la rubia. Mientras dejaba caer su espalda en la mesa para dejar más alzadas sus caderas y apretar la cintura de Nick entre sus piernas, el pelirrojo obedeció acelerando sus embestidas, mientras la persona al teléfono insistía haciendo que la canción siguiera sonando.

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better,  
You keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill

Eva gemía sin control, por la poca delicadeza del pelirrojo, cerró sus ojos y una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, justo como la canción decía, lo que sentía por Nick era como una droga, que la hundía en un abismo sin salida cada vez más profundo, en vez de reconfortarla, amarlo de esta forma, tenerlo solo por pequeños momentos la estaba envenenando.

.

…

.

Jack miraba a Judy conservando la distancia, detallaba el perfil de ella, ese día la coneja lucia el uniforme tradicional y se peinó con una trenza, casi no le dio tiempo de maquillarse esa mañana, así que su piel solo estaba cubierta por una capa de polvo facial, rubor y un leve rojo en sus labios; a pesar de verla casi todos los días no podía evitar cautivarse cada vez que volvía a tenerla frente a él, a veces solo le gustaba observarla a los lejos, pues aunque ella no lo sepa fue de esa manera en que la conoció.

Nick era intimidante si se lo proponía, esa altura y esos ojos verdes tan fuertes y profundos como una esmeralda, su voz irónica e hiriente al hablar, recordar esa visita que intentó hacer a su cuñado para limpiar cualquier aspereza hace tres semanas atrás, le provocó que una leve corriente eléctrica sacudiera todo su cuerpo, Jack movió su rostro tratando de no pensar en aquella situación de nuevo, "zorro" esa palabra no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, " _¿Por qué esos dos debían llamarse de esa forma_?" se cuestionó, Nick era astuto sin duda, su forma de hablar mostraba demasiada seguridad y ese cabello rojizo, lo confundían, en sus averiguaciones encontró que trabaja como supervisor de transporte para la empresa del controversial Mr. Big, _"¿Acaso era una simple coincidencia?",_ algo entre esos dos no le terminaba de gustar del todo.

Tal vez solo era producto de su imaginación y sus sentimientos, pero esos celos enfermizos de Nick, la confianza que se tienen, los apodos, incluso el brillo en los ojos de Judy cuando habla de su hermano, eran demasiadas cosas que quiso aclarar aquella vez con el pelirrojo, pero prefirió dejar pasar todo eso, con cada café en las mañanas, con cada mensaje en las noches preguntándole si llegó bien a casa, con cada beso, con cada cita, Judy le dejó claro que lo quería y eso es lo único que le importaba.

Contrató a Judy como su asistente como sospecha para llegar al criminal que ha estado buscando durante años, cuando conoció el caso de la chica violada en la academia y las extrañas situaciones que vivieron sus agresores, toda su atención se posó en ella, fue una serie de huellas tapadas que delataron la presencia de alguien protegiéndola, alguien muy poderoso capaz de alterar pruebas, justamente la especialidad del criminal que siempre se le escapa de las manos.

Su instinto le dijo que había algo detrás de todo lo que le ocurrió a la joven, pero al ponerla bajo su vigilancia, se encontró con una hermosa chica que no tenía ni idea del infierno que vivieron sus agresores, y sobre todo que lo cautivó por completo, su capacidad de sonreír a pesar de lo difícil que pudo ser el día, esa energía positiva que siempre lleva consigo y es capaz de trasmitir a los demás, todo en ella era una mezcla perfecta de ternura diseñada para hacerlo perder la cabeza.

Jack se acercó y tocó el hombro de Judy, ella giró inmediatamente para encontrarse con él y regalarse mutuamente una enorme sonrisa ― ¿pudiste encontrar los archivos que te pedí? ― le preguntó a su asistente, trabajaban en muchos casos a la vez, pero no le disgustaba a ninguno de los dos.

―Si ― le respondió Judy, el albino se apoyó en la mesa para quedar frente a ella, mientras la chica le informaba de sus descubrimientos― encontré varios titulares de periódicos que datan de la fecha que estamos investigando, la secuencia de desapariciones de aquellas jóvenes fue la misma que vemos actualmente, pero incluso en un punto intermedio entre el año que me pediste que buscara hasta la actualidad, hay también noticias de adolecentes desaparecidas, mismo número de víctimas, mismas edades, diferentes zonas, si unimos todo eso, puedo jurar que se trata del mismo criminal porque es un patrón que se repite cada cinco años, ahora la pregunta es; ¿Por qué exactamente deja ese lapso de tiempo? Y por supuesto descubrir quién es.

A Jack no le quedaba duda lo bien que se desempeñaba Judy en su trabajo ― Si ya tienes una secuencia, trata de averiguar en las zonas donde se desarrollaron los hechos en cada año, una lista de personas que se hallan movido y vivido entre ellas en las épocas de los crímenes y empieza a descartarlos según el perfil criminal que nos dieron más los antecedentes que descubramos― le indicó a Judy y ella le afirmó con su rostro, pensar que su trabajo le gustó al jefe le dio más energías para seguir enfocada en el caso.

― A propósito ― Jack quiso cambiar el tema ― ¿Te gustaría que cenáramos pizza esta noche?

― Me encantaría― respondió con todo sinceridad Judy.

―Perfecto entonces vamos a Bonais, me dijeron que los viernes eran noche de pareja ― ante estas palabras de Jack, el rostro de Judy cambio por completo.

―No quiero― comentó Judy con algo de seriedad en su voz, se dio cuenta que podía quedar en evidencia y trató de sonreír, pero solo se vio como una mueca falsa ― Es decir, no quiero probar un restaurante que no conozco.

―Seguro es bueno, vamos, allí trabaja Eva la novia de tu hermano y pues pensé…

― ¡Ella no es su novia! ― le interrumpió Judy con mucha molestia por ese comentario, el albino no comprendía la reacción de su novia, prefirió bromear al verla disgustada.

―Yo creí que Nick era un hermano celoso, ahora veo que tú también lo eres con él.

Judy hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos ― Esa rubia, con su sonrisa perfecta y su cuerpo de modelo ― hablaba con gestos graciosos ― no es la novia de Nick, él no tiene nada serio con nadie, es el tercero de nosotros y todavía no ha presentado a ninguna chica ante la familia y créeme que esa no será la excepción, cuando se aburra de ella no la veras más.

―No la veras tú, porque me parece que ella lo visita seguido― Jack solo empeoraba los ánimos de su novia.

― ¿Qué? ¿También te gustó? ― preguntó a punto de querer golpearlo si seguía hablando de Eva.

Para Jack las expresiones molestas de Judy eran demasiado tiernas como para tomarlas en serio, acercó su rostro al de ella y le susurró al oído ― ¿Estas celosa? ― Las mejillas de la coneja se tornaron carmesí al instante, el fresco aliento de Jack en su piel la estremeció por dentro ― no te preocupes, no tengo ojos para nadie que no seas tú ― le dijo para luego besarla en el cuello.

La temperatura corporal de Judy subió ante este simple contacto, el albino recorría su mejilla con sus labios para luego capturar los suyos en un beso abrasador, fue intenso, casi nunca se besaban de esa forma, eso despertó ciertos deseos apagados en el cuerpo de la coneja, la ronda de besos continuó y ambos lo disfrutaban, Jack tenía su mano derecha en el rostro de Judy y la izquierda en su cuello, cuando esta se deslizó bajando a su pecho, desabrochó un par de botones con dificultad, hasta llegar al punto medio de sus senos acariciando el derecho suavemente, Judy reaccionó, sus ojos se abrieron y una sensación de asco la invadió, lo empujó en una obstrucción que no pensó ―!NO! ― exclamó.

Jack cayó al suelo, Judy se abrazaba a sí misma, las memorias de aquella vez llegaron a su mente alterándola por completo, la sensación de impotencia, de verse silenciada y a la merced de otros, de ser tocada y tomada en contra de su voluntad, el agua se filtró por sus ojos y se tapó la boca con sus manos, estaba respirando con dificultad, necesitaba calmarse, lo sabía.

Jack se levantó, no requería que ella dijera nada, conocía con detalles el caso de su violación, aún era demasiado pronto para haberse atrevido a intentar algo más con ella, se reprochó a sí mismo por haber sido tan imprudente ―Lo siento, es solo que ― le escuchó decir a Judy con una voz entrecortada.

―No, no te disculpes ― le pidió, con algo de miedo la tomo por los brazos, ella no opuso resistencia ― No debí, perdóname, todo será poco a poco, no voy a presionarte a nada, no tocaré nada que no me permitas, lo siento, en verdad, perdóname ― las palabras de Jack eran demasiado sinceras.

― ¿Tú lo sabes? ¿Lo que me pasó? ― preguntó Judy con algo de miedo por la respuesta.

―Si― le confirmó Jack.

―Y aun así, ¿quieres estar conmigo? yo ya no soy una mujer… ― la coneja no era capaz de completar la frase, desde aquel incidente se sentía tan incompleta.

―Judy mírame ― le pidió Jack tomando con ternura la barbilla de ella ― Nada de lo que paso es tu culpa, entiende, no lo causaste, ellos solo son unos malnacidos, que se aprovecharon de ti, para mí, eres perfecta.

― ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? ― preguntó la coneja con los ojos llorosos, conmovida por sus palabras.

Jack no necesitó pensar dos veces en la respuesta ―Por qué te amo ― Confesó ―Te amo desde mucho antes que solicitara que fueras mi asistente, incluso desde antes de haberte entregado esa placa el día de tu graduación, desde la primera vez que te vi supe que sentía algo por ti, tú me cautivaste por completo, en cuerpo y alma Judy Hopps.

Esas palabras a Judy la dejaron totalmente desconcertara y al mismo tiempo sorprendida. Jack acababa de confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Amor, una emoción que tal vez ella no podría corresponderle por completo, el albino no sabía la enorme carga que colocó sobre sus hombros.

* * *

 _Tenemos el capitulo de la semana *v* gracias por tenerme paciencia y estar siempre ahi conmigo en esta historia, ustedes son lo mejor lectores un abrazo enorme a todos, dejen sus preguntas en el proximo cap respondere comentarios Saludos desde el otro lado del mundo... cindy_

.


	16. Jack Savage

.

" _tú no me conoces todavía bien, mi amor._

 _Tu ignoras la profundidad de mi vinculo contigo._

 _Dame tiempo, dámelo, para hacerte un poco más feliz._

 _Tenme paciencia, espera ver y oír lo que tú eres para mí"_

 _-Gabriela Mistral-_

.

…

.

― ¿Un caso de violación? ¿Es enserio? ― Preguntó indagando Jack, mientras entraba sin avisar por la puerta de su jefe ― Bogo me parece que estoy demasiado ocupado con cosas más importantes como para que me des esto. ― tirando el folio que contenía la información en el escritorio de su superior.

―Si no fueras tan malditamente bueno en lo que haces, hace mucho que te hubiera dado un buen puñetazo en tu tercia y pálida piel ― le aseguró el moreno quien se levantaba de la silla ― te conozco bien, miraste el motivo del caso y ni siquiera lo revisaste por considerarlo poco importante ¿o me equivoco? ― preguntó Bogo cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Acaso hay algo que valga la pena en ese archivo? Un oficial regular puede encargarse sin problemas, lo sabes.

― ¡Jack! por una maldita vez en tu vida, lee antes de juzgar― le reclamó su superior.

―Tú también puedes darme la información que consideras "importante", así que habla ya y dime de que se trata ― sugirió el albino.

― Se trata de una estudiante de la academia, fueron tres compañeros de clases los que abusaron de ella, la profesora los descubrió mientras hacían el daño a la víctima, ya fueron procesados y están esperando juicio, aunque con todas las pruebas y la testigo es una condena segura― relató Bogo.

―Si ya está todo se supone que esta aclarado ¿Qué papel se supone juego yo? ― Al parecer el albino seguía sin comprender el punto de su superior.

―Maldito necio ― exclamó el moreno, tomó del folio el CD y prendió la televisión de su oficina, ingresó el disco en el reproductor y buscó entre los videos grabados uno que sabía llamaría la atención de su oficial, lo puso a reproducir.

…..

El mayor de los chicos y acusado de ser el autor intelectual y material del acto, estaba siendo interrogando, los golpes eran visibles en la cara del joven, pero más que eso su expresión de miedo no pasaba desapercibida.

―Ahora bien, podría decirnos que razones que lo llevaron a cometer el crimen contra su compañera ― solicitaba el oficial de la grabación

―Ya le dije que la odiaba, era una don nadie cuando entro a la academia, pero se ganó el cariño de todos y ahora es la mejor, ¡yo era el mejor! No esa maldita enana― gritaba el chico, se podía observar los tics en sus manos y la forma como miraba alrededor temeroso de algo.

―Creo que acabamos la ronda de preguntas ― le indicó el oficial ― le pediré al guardia que lo devuelva a su celda.

― ¡NO! ― gritó el chico desesperado ―No, por favor, todos ahí me odian, fue por él, él les dio dinero para que me lastimaran, no me regrese a esa celda por favor, por favor, no podría soportarlo un día más, por favor ya todos se han dado gusto conmigo― suplicaba llorando el joven.

― ¿Cuándo te refieres a él? ¿Quién es? ― preguntó el oficial.

― ¡EL ZORRO ROJO!- gritó con angustia ― esa maldita está protegida por él, no pueden hacerla una policía, ella está relacionada con ese criminal, ¿acaso van a permitirlo? Ella es una criminal también, es la mujer de un delincuente, el mismo me lo dijo, vino hasta aquí y me amenazó ― el chico hablaba con tanta desesperación, parecía incluso fuera de sus cabales. Pero la grabación es interrumpida de repente.

…..

Jack sintió un extraño sabor en su boca, le costó mucho tragar saliva, como si un nudo se hubiera hecho en su garganta, una pista, un testigo, finalmente alguien que conocía el rostro del zorro ―¿confirmaron la información? ― preguntó Jack.

―Revisamos todas las visitas que el acusado recibió pero no encontramos ninguna anomalía, también revisamos las cámaras de seguridad, hay un día que parece alterado, pero me temo que no hubo forma de probar que ese joven y el "Zorro Rojo" tuvieron un encuentro― le comunicó Bogo.

―Debe haber algo más ― intuyó Jack ― los guardias deben guardar algún tipo de información, si el zorro rojo fue a verlo, debe haber alguna prueba, ese maldito es especialista en chantajes y en ocultar evidencias.

Bogo tomó el disco y lo guardó en el folio nuevamente, golpeó el pecho de Jack dejándole el caso en sus manos ―entonces averígualo, te doy libertad de actuar como quieras.

Jack recibió el folio sin protestar ― Gracias― le dijo al moreno antes de salir de la oficina.

.

….

.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar con detalle el caso, las evidencias, todos los victimarios mostraban signos de agresión y violación, eso no le sorprendió, pues los que comenten este acto normalmente reciben el mismo trato por los otros reclusos en las cárceles y esa era una verdad publica, los guardias no intervenían cuando los compañeros les daban a probar de su propia medicina.

Pero la gravedad de las heridas iba más allá de lo que usualmente había visto, los ataques a los tres jóvenes fueron casi a diario, uno de los se encontraba en el hospital producto de los golpes proporcionados por los demás reclusos en el baño, "¿Qué llevaría a los demás a actuar así contra ellos?" Se cuestionaba el detective.

Revisó las firmas en los documentos de visitas de la cárcel y encontró que en uno de los días, aparece una visita tachada con la justificación de que fue errada, Jack mandó el papel a laboratorio y pudieron rescatar solamente unas iniciales P.W, alguien diferente a sus padres y abogado visitaron al mayor implicado en el hecho. "¿Quién diablos era P.W?" por primera vez tenía algo del criminal más buscado de la ciudad.

La única forma de que una evidencia sea alterada es por quien la procesa, los guardias estaban comprados, le fue fácil llegar a esta conclusión, solicitó una entrevista con todos los que estuvieron en turno el día de la "visita errada", pero solo consiguió respuestas evasivas y algunas un poco vagas, todos aseguraron que nadie diferente visitó al acusado aquel día, intentó preguntarle por el Zorro Rojo al acusado pero el joven solo perdió el control y dijo que no sabía nada de él, que no quería más problemas y no le proporcionó nueva información. Mentían, Jack lo sabía y la impotencia estaba empezando a apoderarse de él.

Optó por saber más de la chica, encontrar que lazo que pudiera unirla al criminal que intentaba atrapar, la foto del folio era la de su carnet estudiantil, a simple vista no era nada del otro mundo, ojos de un color azul con combinaciones de colores que daban la ilusión de ser violetas, eso llamó su atención, luego su pálida piel, cabello albino cenizo que parecía gris de forma natural y una linda sonrisa que dejaba ver unos prominentes dientes frontales, sintió lastima por ella, sabia por las declaraciones de los testigos que se trataba de una chica muy animada y querida, seguramente no volvería a sonreír de la misma forma en su vida.

El registro médico de la chica indicó que solo un familiar acudió por ella al hospital y al parecer ningún otro miembro de su hogar por petición de ambos hermanos no fue informado del tema, no le fue difícil obtener el nombre de la persona encargada de ella, era su contacto de emergencia en la academia: Nicholas Hopps Barrow, hermano mayor de la víctima, solicitó la licencia de conducción de la persona y casi se le cae la foto de las manos al detallar el peculiar color de cabello del joven.

"Lo conseguí" fue lo primero que pensó Jack, busco toda la información que pudo de él, pero no consiguió nada, la foto de la licencia era de hace más de diez años así que no ayudaría mucho, los registros de Nicholas Hopps estaban limpios, ningún arresto, nada, solamente una multa de transito hace más de siete años, el pelirrojo trabajaba en una transportadora, pero no pudo obtener ninguna información valiosa, sus cuentas bancarias no mostraban ninguna anomalía, no había alguna cantidad de dinero exuberante que fuera sospechosa, simplemente se podría describir como un ciudadano ejemplar, le gustase o no el chico estaba limpio ante cualquier acusación.

Jack estaba por perder el control, nuevamente el Zorro Rojo se le escapaba de las manos, no había forma de probar que era el hermano de la joven, tal vez solo fue una alucinación producto de los golpes en el cuerpo de aquel joven, o tal vez era alguien diferente, "¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?" se cuestionó a sí mismo, que el hermano de Judy tenga ese distintivo color de cabello no significaba nada, tal vez era solo una coincidencia para despistarlo, debía tratarse de alguien más sin duda alguna, pero este criminal nunca se mostraba de frente así que seguramente llegaría a ella sin que nadie pudiera notarlo, necesitaba seguirla, esperar por el momento en el cual se encontraran y lo tendría.

El juicio del caso se llevó a cabo sin mayor novedades, los chicos recibieron la mayor condena permitida para este nivel de criminalidad, un dibujo que Jack no podía dejar de mirar, los retratistas de juicios era una práctica que aún se mantenía en algunas cortes, el artista esta vez tenía un trazo de boceto coloreado solo un poco, el albino observaba una y otra vez el hermoso retrato de Judy, necesitaba más de ella, la curiosidad lo estaba matando, "¿que la hacía tan especial como para poder atraer a la luz al criminal más buscado de la ciudad?" no lo comprendía, a simple vista era solo una chica más, con unos llamativos ojos y hermosa sonrisa eso sí es cierto.

Ese día el detective se dirigió a esperarla a la salida de sus terapias psicológicas, aguardaba en su auto a lo lejos, sin saber que esperar en realidad, entonces la vio caminando fuera de aquel centro médico, la joven se quedó de pie al parecer esperaba por alguien, marcó desde su celular y la llamada no duro ni un minuto, entonces lo vio, estaba sonriendo, esa misma sonrisa que retrataron en su foto de la academia, en vivo era aún más encantadora.

Una anciana que caminaba hacia la entrada se detuvo en seco, Jack notó como Judy corrió enseguida hacia ella seguramente a ofrecerle ayuda, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, él simplemente no comprendía, ¿cómo ella era capaz de irradiar tanta felicidad aun con lo que pasó? por alguna extraña razón que no podía comprender se sintió atrapado por aquella dulzura.

Al cabo de unos minutos un auto Renault paso a recogerla, de reojo reconoció al joven pelirrojo, llevaba gafas oscuras y la distancia no le ayudaba a detallarlo, pero sin duda era el hermano, los siguió con prudencia hasta las afueras de la ciudad, al llegar hasta donde ellos se detuvieron, un lugar abandonado, creyó que sus sospechas sobre el hermano eran ciertas, se maldijo a si mismo por haberlo descartado tan fácilmente, bajó de su auto y se acercó guardando una distancia prudente hasta que pudo visualizarlos, entonces se desconcertó por completo porque vio como rompía muchas cosas a su alrededor, notó al pelirrojo sentado simplemente dejándola ser.

Esa misma escena se repitió por los siguientes días, el edificio donde vivian, las terapias y luego a romper cosas, a veces salían a comer algo en cualquier restaurante cercano, el hermano siempre llevaba esa ropa colorida y gafas oscuras, pero el ya no le interesaba, toda su atención estaba puesta en Judy, sus gestos al hablar, esa sonrisa que siempre mantenía en su rostro, su forma de caminar, la había observado tanto que podría distinguirla entre la multitud, sus ojos solo la buscaban a ella.

Jack no sabía que esperar de la chica, sentía que esta semana siguiéndole la pista solo era una pérdida de tiempo, entonces una noticia lo sorprendió, Judy solicitó el regreso a la academia, "¿enserio estaba cuerda?" Pensó, no entendía que motivación tendría para querer regresar al lugar donde la lastimaron.

Sin duda Judy Hopps era como magia, tan atrayente, tan única, tan singular, tan ella, Jack no podía seguirlo ocultando, estaba interesado en aquella joven.

.

…

.

―Necesito pedirte un favor personal ― habló el albino sin rodeos a su jefe.

―Eso es extraño, pero supongo que tendrás tus razones, te escucho― le indicó el moreno.

― En realidad es por el caso ― mintió Jack para no quedar en evidencia ― Déjame ser quien entregue la placa del mérito a Judy Hopps.

Bogo se extrañó ante tal petición, pero había prometido no cuestionar sus motivos ― Siendo mi mejor detective eso no será ningún problema, según escuché la chica te admira, así que seguro le sacas una sonrisa en medio de tantas cosas por la que paso.

―Ella no necesita conocerme para sonreír, ella fue capaz de superarlo todo por ella misma, es más fuerte de lo crees ― los ojos del albino se abrieron como canicas al notar la cursilería que acababa de decir, alzó la vista y su jefe lo miraba con una expresión de picardía.

―Serás quien entregue la placa a la chica, no te preocupes por eso ― le aseguró Bogo.

El día llegó y ahí estaba ella, sentada esperando por el momento en que sería mencionado su nombre, Jack no podía dejar de mirarla, el uniforme la hacía ser simplemente encantadora o tal vez es porque a sus ojos ya no había nada más perfecto que Judy Hopps.

El tacto con su mano fue cálido, Judy le dio algunas palabras entre esas lo que ya sabía, que ella admiraba su trabajo, Jack le agradeció por el cumplido y le deseo muchos éxitos, la vio marcharse para reunirse con su familia, nuevamente la observaba a la distancia, ya no le cabía la menor duda que aquella pequeña brillaba con luz propia.

Al final de todo este camino no consiguió lo que buscaba, pero descubrió algo mejor, una mujer capaz de superar incluso los más difíciles golpes de la vida, una chica que sonríe sin importar que tan oscuro amanezca el cielo ese día, ella, una pequeña de pueblo que vino a la ciudad con aquel sueño de ser policía, lo había cautivado por completo.

Sentía cosas que nunca antes se habían acomodado en su pecho, necesitaba tenerla cerca, quería más de ella, de su luz, de su sonrisa.

Jack se alistaba para ir a trabajar, dejó la música sonando en su celular en altavoz, conocía muy bien la canción, no pudo evitar sonreír, articulaba las palabras mientras abotonaba su camisa, la melodia le recordaba a Judy.

 _She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky_  
 _Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry_

 _Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine_

 _She's got eyes of the bluest skies_  
 _As if they thought of rain_  
 _I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain_  
 _Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder and the rain  
To quietly pass me by_

Llegó ese lunes a la estación, salió de su auto y la vio, sus ojos no lo engañaban era Judy Hopps, esa forma de caminar la reconocería sin importar la distancia, llevaba el uniforme de tránsito, "multas" comprendió Jack al instante, no se cruzaron, el albino llego a su oficina casi corriendo y llamó al supervisor regional, la pediría como su asistente, era el destino, no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

* * *

 _iniclamente trate de explicar el camino de Jack para llegar a Judy en dos lineas y terminaron siendo muchas que al final fue todo un capitulo xD_

 _espero que les halla gustado saber mas del albino y asi poco a poco se van resolviendo las cosas, las actulizaciones son semanales, no tengo dia pero si un cap por semana van ha tener ;), besitos... cindy_


	17. Contacto

_._

 _"Y en cada piel que me busques,_

 _Sabrás que no eres de otro, mas_

 _que mía; sabrás que eres mía mas_

 _que todo; como siempre_

 _como nunca_ _"_

 _-Brando-_

.

…

.

El corazón de la chica parecía una bomba a la que se le dañaron los controladores de velocidad ― Yo… la coneja se quedó sin palabras ante la confesión de Jack, sabía que el albino tenia fuertes sentimientos por ella, pero "amor" es una palabra que abarca tanta entrega e involucra sentimientos profundos, logrando que por dentro todo el mundo de la joven se volcara en un remolino de emociones.

― Judy está bien, sé que tal vez es demasiado pronto para precipitar las cosas y entiendo que no sientas lo mismo que yo por ti.

― Jack ― le interrumpió su compañera ―te quiero, de eso estoy completamente segura, pero amarte tal vez no ahora, pero eso no significa que no pueda en un futuro muy cercano ― mintió a pesar de estar plenamente consciente que ese sentimiento siempre le ha pertenecido a un imposible, no podía fallarle a su pareja ―solo dame un poco más de tiempo, por favor.

Tal vez estaba cegado por sus propios sentimientos pero no le importó, la felicidad que le producía escuchar de Judy la posibilidad de "amor" avivó una flama de emociones en su interior, el rostro de la chica mostraba una expresión tan suave y llena de esperanza que no le importó si se trataba de un engaño del destino, estaba siendo correspondido por la única persona que le importaba en el mundo, lo demás podría irlo construyendo paso por paso, como era su relación, un cumulo de pequeños pero importantes momentos entre los dos.

― La paciencia es una de mis virtudes ― se burló el albino logrando que ambos sonrieran en complicidad.

― A veces siento que eres demasiado noble conmigo.

― Solo trato de que esa bella sonrisa― comentó mientras tocaba la punta de la nariz de Judy logrando que los labios de la chica se curvaran mostrando sus dientes delanteros ― no desaparezca nunca, quiero hacerte feliz Judy, no forzaré nada que no desees que suceda, lo prometo.

La chica no pudo evitar sentirse algo desconcertada e insegura ante toda la situación ― las cicatrices con el tiempo dejan de doler o de importar, esto ― tratando de referirse al incidente de hace unos minutos ― no es que no quiera que me toques, es solo que…

― Shhh ― Jack colocó su dedo índice en los labios de Judy ―Te dije que tengo mucha paciencia ― guiñando un ojo, enseguida tomo la mano de la coneja ―Hora de ir a cenar.

―Vale ― respondió Judy sin poner mayor resistencia para no tensionar más la situación.

…

…...

― Bienvenidos ― les recibió Eva con una expresión de alegría en su rostro marcada por esa gran sonrisa que era más cautivadora gracias a los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas las cuales estaban coloreadas con un rosa que combinaba perfecto en su pálida piel.

― Hola Eva es un placer volver a verte ― Jack percibía el aura de odio en su espalda.

― Hola ― la rubia pensó unos segundos intentando sacar en su mente el nombre del joven albino.

― Jack se llama Jack ― interrumpió Judy ― Deberías saberlo, o solo invitas a la gente a tu trabajo para no sé, atraer más clientela.

― Siempre tan cariñosa conmigo Judy ― Eva estaba consciente del evidente sentido de repugnancia que provocaba en Judy ― ¿mesa para dos? ¿O prefieren sentarse con alguien conocido?

― Nick ¿está aquí? ― Intuyó la coneja, Jack carraspeo pues la idea no le gustaba para nada ―Por qué no me sorprende ― susurró la coneja con ultraje en sus palabras.

― Si ―señalo Eva una mesa al fondo de la derecha ― Entonces, ¿Dónde quieren que los ubique?

― ¿Tengo que responder a eso? ― la ceja alzada de Judy y su vena palpitando en la frente hablaba mucho por ella.

― Vale entonces los acompaño ― se ofreció la rubia.

― No te preocupes nosotros llegamos a la mesa, gracias ― Jack comprendía que después de todo, esta cena había sido una muy mala idea, "y yo creí que Nick era cruel conmigo" pensó el albino, al notar la rudeza de Judy contra Eva

Casi en un rincón apartado de todos se encontraba Nick, sentado revisando su celular sin prestarle mayor atención a lo que sucedía alrededor, Judy se adelantó unos pasos para abrazar a su hermano por la espalda, una amplia sonrisa se marcó al instante en el rostro del pelirrojo, cuando Jack tomó asiento la mandíbula del hermano se tensó y su ceño se frunció mostrando un gesto totalmente opuesto al producido por la coneja.

― Savage ― lo saludó Nick como si esa simple palabra le costara más que pedir una disculpa.

― Hopps, es un placer volver a verte ― el albino intentó disimular el nerviosismo que producía la mirada penetrante de Nick, sus manos comenzaban a sudar y las frotaba contra su pantalón, al tiempo que se sentía más pequeño que de costumbre.

― Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti, ya que no me produce ninguna alegría tenerte aquí, y yo que solo quería tener una noche tranquila antes de trabajar.

― Nick, por favor ― reprendió Judy ―vinimos por invitación de Eva.

― Coneja eso no te lo cree nadie, siempre que las ves en el departamento te encierras en tu cuarto y tiras la puerta.

― Me invito a mí, aquella vez que nos encontramos en tu departamento ― explicó Jack.

― ¡Ha! Cierto ― exclamó el pelirrojo con total desinterés, pero la sonrisa de picardía se marcó en sus labios, apoyo su codo en la mesa para acercar su rostro al albino ― la vez que viniste como perro arrastrado a tratar de convencerme por que deberíamos ser amigos, si fue esa vez.

― ¿Cuándo fue eso? ― preguntó Judy al notar que no entendía el contexto de la conversación.

― Al día siguiente de la visita con tus padres, quise hablar con Nick para dejarle claras mis intenciones contigo y disculparme por el malentendido.

―Nunca me lo dijiste Jack.

― Al final ves que no llegamos a nada, por eso no le di importancia, Nick estaba muy ocupado ese día para que pudiéramos entablar una conversación decente y Eva llego cuando me marchaba, ahí la conocí.

― No estaba ocupado te eché de ahí porque no deseaba hablar contigo ― amonestó el pelirrojo.

― Zorro, por favor, basta de ser así, no soy una niña, Jack es mi novio, hemos hablado de esto muchas veces ― pero su hermano solo puso los ojos en blanco y se tiró de nuevo contra el mueble desviando la mirada.

― Ustedes dos, tranquilos, en serio, no me gusta crear conflictos y menos entre hermanos ―Jack percibía la tensión en el ambiente además de que nunca los había oído llamarse por sus apodos, sin duda algo bastante singular.

― Aquí nadie está discutiendo, no te creas tan importante ― le atacó Nick.

― Traje las cartas ― Interrumpió Eva quien notó a la distancia el mal momento que se estaba generando ― les recomiendo nuestra Pizza de cuatro quesos, aunque todas son muy ricas y seguro les encantaran.

El celular del pelirrojo vibró mostrando un mensaje en la pantalla―Que tengan una bonita velada, debo irme a trabajar, te veo en la casa coneja― dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

― ¿Ya te vas? Pero tu pizza aun no sale, al menos déjame empacarla para llevar Nick ― le pidió Eva.

― Puedes llevarla cuando acabes el turno y la compartimos los dos en mi cuarto, te veo entonces ― regalándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y saliendo sin mirar atrás.

Los celos arremetían en el interior de Judy como olas contra las rocas, su respiración comenzaba a cambiar a una llena de furia, apretó sus manos y tragó saliva para calmarse, nuevamente tendría que escuchar a los otros dos teniendo sexo, Nick lo había hecho a propósito lo sabía, para provocarla por haberse encontrado con Jack.

― Bueno ― Eva se arregló su uniforme y trato de tapar su tristeza con una sonrisa ―Miren lo que les guste y avísenme si necesitan algo, ok ― dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Jack se limitó a mirar la expresión seria de Judy sin saber que decir ― ¿Siempre viste así? ― soltó la pregunta al aire.

― ¿Ah? ― la coneja quedó un poco desconcertada.

― Me refiero a tu hermano, su forma de vestir es muy particular, pantalones en tonos tierra claros con esas coloridas camisas y la corbata haciendo combinación.

― Solo lo he visto de traje cuando se trata de algo muy especial con alguna chica ― la afirmación de Judy confirmó las sospechas del albino por qué no lo reconoció en el encuentro a las afueras del hotel, la imagen que siempre había tenido de Nick fue muy colorida y relajada, aquella vez se mostraba serio y elegante, fue como ver a una persona totalmente diferente.

Por mucho que el albino intentó animar la conversación durante la cena, la sola presencia de Eva en los alrededores no ayudó a que la expresión en el rostro de Judy cambiara en absoluto, solo hasta cuando salieron del restaurante y entraron al auto, la chica se relajó.

"Son hermanos" repetía Jack en su mente, para controlar la idea loca que se asomaba por momentos en su interior, estos dos sin duda se celaban demasiado el uno al otro, llegaron hasta el departamento de Nick, Judy tomó algunos minutos para besarle ― ¿quieres subir un rato? ― se atrevió a preguntar.

― No creo que sea buena idea, tu hermano parece que regresará temprano esta noche.

― ¿Y? Puede ser su departamento, pero sigue siendo mi habitación, al menos tengo esa privacidad, además el otro imbécil seguro se pasará la noche follando con Eva, quédate conmigo Jack.

― Judy, no hagas esto por estar molesta con tu hermano, no es correcto, ambos sabemos lo que puede pasar si estamos solos y no quiero que te dispongas solo por poder molestarlo a él, Nick es capaz y me tira de la ventana si me encuentra contigo cuando llegue.

― Yo no le permitiría hacer eso, es mi vida, tu eres mi pareja, él tiene que entenderlo.

― Entonces tú también debes entender que Eva hace parte importante en la de él, porque te comportas con ella igual o peor que él conmigo.

― ¿Acaso la estas defendiendo? Yo solo quería estar a solas contigo esta noche.

Jack suspiró, sin duda las mujeres son expertas en convertir todo a su conveniencia ― ve por tus cosas al departamento, si quieres estar conmigo, entonces vamos al mío, así no molestamos a nadie, después de todo yo si vivo solo ― la propuesta era más un engaño para ver que reacción lograba en su pareja.

― Está bien, regreso en unos minutos ― la coneja abrió la puerta del coche y salió para ingresar casi corriendo al edificio, Jack solo se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber aún como asimilar la situación, estaría toda la noche a solas con Judy.

La chica entró al departamento cerrando la puerta de golpe, no estaba segura de por qué acepto todo sin pensar, no era momento de arrepentimientos, la canción de Queens vino a su mente, cantó algunas estrofas mientras tomaba las cosas que necesitaría para pasar la noche con Jack.

 _Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out - yeah  
And floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time_

 _I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me_

….

….

― ¿Qué hicieron con el cuerpo? ― preguntó el pelirrojo al grupo de osos de Mr. Big, fue solicitado esa noche para verificar el caso de un trabajador en el laboratorio de procesamientos sospechoso de ser un infiltrado, pero cuando llegó ya era muy tarde, el hombre había aceptado su culpa pidiendo piedad, por lo que terminó con un tiro en la frente.

― Lo enterramos cerca de aquí ― le respondió Miles uno de los hombres más cercanos al traficante de la ciudad.

― Miles ¿te aseguraste de que la profundidad bajo tierra sea suficiente para que el cadáver no sea descubierto? Si tú y tus hombres van a interrumpir en mi trabajo, al menos no lo estropeen, te lo he advertido ― Nick sonaba bastante imponente y su cabello hacia atrás, combinado con el perfectamente encajado traje negro sin duda ayudaba a verse superior al resto.

― Tardaste mucho en aparecer ― se justificó el pálido hombre de casi dos metros de altura y muchos músculos.

―Puedes irte a la mismísima mierda ― respondió Nick ― ¿Cómo se te ocurre enterrar un cadáver cerca del lugar de los hechos? Definitivamente ustedes no piensan.

―Creí que tu trabajo era tapar las huellas que dejaran nuestros actos.

―Trabajo para tu jefe no para ti imbécil ― le recordó Nick ― lo que yo gano en un solo trabajo, es lo que tú en un mes, no me provoques porque si Mr. Big elige entre los dos tu eres el que terminará como el soplón de esta noche ¿te quedó claro? ―El gigante afirmó con su rostro ―El problema es que no entiendes la gravedad de la situación, lo necesitaba vivo para saber cuanta información ya había reportado de nosotros y luego si podían hacer lo que quisieran ― pero esta vez no obtuvo ninguna queja.

―Miles ― Nick habló con más calma ― dime algo al menos, ¿guardaste el celular del soplón?

―Si uno de los hombres lo tiene.

―Bien recuerda llevárselo a Gary, el sabrá hackear sus cuentas y canales de comunicación, así podemos saber que tan expuestos estamos en estos momentos, mientras necesito que se lleven todo del almacén, ¿me entendiste todo? Trasladaremos las cosas en dos camiones rentados, por nada del mundo se les ocurra usar algún vehículo que pueda relacionarse con la empresa o Mr. Big, luego usando los ácidos que anotare para ustedes limpiaran todo el lugar con ellos, cada rincón, ni un solo centímetro puede quedar sin ser fregado ¿entendido?

― ¿Por qué simplemente no le prendemos fuego a todo? ― esa pregunta generó dolor de cabeza en el pelirrojo.

― ¿Porque simplemente no llamamos a la policía y le decimos que vengan ahora? ¡Acaso eres estúpido! ― gritó Nick ― El fuego solo alertaría a los alrededores, si las evidencias no son totalmente destruidas por las llamas quedamos expuestos, hagan lo que digo y dejen de protestar pedazos de imbéciles.

― Si señor ― a regañadientes respondieron los osos, que empezaron a seguir las órdenes dadas por el pelirrojo.

Nick prendió un cigarrillo mientras se apoyaba en un árbol observando como todos los demás empezaban a sacar las cosas del lugar a la espera de los camiones que ya habían sido solicitados ―Sin duda será una larga noche ― susurró el pelirrojo, solía fumar en muy pocas ocasiones, pero la brisa fría de esa noche le animo a hacerlo.

…..

…

Jack comenzaba a sentir los estragos de la cercanía de Judy, estaba haciendo lo posible para controlar sus instintos masculinos, pero cada poro de su piel estaba pidiendo por más contacto, por más pasión.

Judy besaba a Jack como si fuese la última noche que lo tuviera en la vida, sus labios parecían querer devorar los de su compañero, estaba actuando impulsivamente, producto de los celos y la frustración que le generaba el solo hecho de pensar que Eva si podía tenerlo cuando quisiera, ella no era su hermana, para la rubia modelo de sonrisa perfecta, Nick no era un imposible y eso le dolía, como navajas atravesando en su piel, la realidad que otra pueda tener lo que ella amaba quemaba por completo su interior,

― Judy ― susurró Jack entre jadeos.

― ¿Si? ― pregunto la coneja.

― ¿Estas segura de esto? Amor, hace unas horas tu reacción al contacto fue un poco ― Judy le calló con su mano en los labios.

Jack tenía razón, estaba actuando como una demente, no podía usarlo para quitarse a Nick de la cabeza, él no se merecía eso, si llegasen a estar juntos debía ser porque ella aceptaba a conciencia estar con él ― Perdóname, ni yo sé por qué me comporto así, es solo que… me hierve la sangre no poder tener libertad sobre mi cuerpo como antes, yo quiero estar contigo, quiero intentarlo Jack, créeme.

― Judy ― Jack le abrazó fuertemente ― Yo también deseo que estemos juntos, pero no quiero que corras, necesitas tiempo para sanar completamente, yo lo entiendo, está bien, puedo ser feliz con que duermas recostada en mí, podemos ir poco a poco, no te preocupes ― sintió como la chica hundía su rostro en su pecho y la escuchó llorar.

Judy lloraba, por no ser capaz de corresponderle a Jack como se lo merecía, por no poder quitarse el amor que siente por su hermano de una vez por todas, por todas las cosas que poco a poco dejaba acumular y ahora salían a relucir en forma de lágrimas.

― Te quiero Jack ― confesó la chica.

― Yo te he amado desde siempre ― la coneja se separó de él para limpiar sus lágrimas.

― ¿Acaso fue amor a primera vista? No pudiste resistirte a la nueva oficial a la que le entregabas la placa.

―Mucho antes, a decir verdad ― comentó el albino, tal vez era el momento que ella supiera la verdad.

― ¿A qué te refieres con mucho antes?

― Se lo de tu viola… lo de tu incidente porque me dieron una copia de tu caso. Para soportar otra investigación ― no estaba seguro de cómo explicarle las cosas.

― Se mas especifico Jack ― exigió Judy.

― Tu principal agresor se suicidó poco después de la condena recibida en la corte ― la coneja tapó su boca en un gesto instintivo por contener las ganas de vomitar que le produjo la noticia ― al parecer los abusos en la cárcel nunca cesaron y venían por orden de alguien con mucho poder, alguien pidió venganza por ti Judy, alguien muy importante.

― Yo no tengo a nadie que pudiera hacer algo así, somos una simple familia de granjeros Jack, por mi culpa, alguien está muerto ― las lágrimas volvieron a surgir de sus ojos ― por mi culpa ― se reprendió Judy.

― Judy mírame ― le pidió Jack tomando su rostro entre sus manos ―No fue tu culpa, no lo fue, créeme.

― ¿Quién provocó algo así Jack? ¿Quién? ― la joven pedía entre sollozos una respuesta.

―No lo sabemos, al final no encontramos ninguna evidencia de la persona que dio la orden y estoy seguro que hay mucho dinero de por medio para que los lastimaran a ellos en específico por haberte tocado, solo una sospecha, pero me temo que no se pudo comprobar que fuera él.

― ¡Habla ya y dime de quien estamos hablando! ― gritó la coneja, que empezaba a perder la calma en esos momentos.

―El zorro rojo ― dijo Jack ― tal parece que te protegió un criminal Judy, el mismo que he intentado atrapar en años.

Judy sintió que todo le daba vueltas, dio unos pasos al frente y tropezó con la cama para luego caer sentada en esta, sentía que le faltaba el aire, un solo nombre venía a su mente en estos momentos, la única persona de su familia que sabía lo que le paso y le prometió que se encargaría de todo, su hermano, el hombre del que estaba enamorada, Nick.

* * *

 _Nueva semana, nuevo mes y nuevo capitulo ! lamento la demora ando en parciales y esta aemana tambien asi que bueno, pero tranquilos que la historia sigue ;) igual aunque se demoren un poquito mas de una semana los capitulos llegaran, gracias nuevamente por el apoyo y los comentarios leo cada uno de los que me dejan en especial las teorias de que pasara o por que algo._

 _un abrazo de su servidora, nos leemos pronto... Cindy_


	18. Convicción

.

" _Si yo pudiera darte una cosa en la vida, me gustaría darte_

 _la capacidad de verte a ti mismo a través de mis ojos._

 _Sólo entonces te darás cuenta de lo especial que eres para mí"._

 _-Frida Kahlo-_

 _._

…

 _._

El sol anunciaba un nuevo día cuando Nick entró por la puerta de su departamento, por la hora esperó encontrar a su hermana despierta preparándose para salir a trabajar, anoche se encargó de avisarle a Eva que el trabajo le tomaría más tiempo del esperado para que así no se molestara en ir a verle o esperarle, la sola idea de tener que preguntarle por como terminaron las cosas con Jack le revolvía el vacío estómago, pero debía ser amable y educado después de todo era "el hermano mayor".

― Buenos días Zanahorias― gritó mientras cerraba la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, miró su reloj de muñeca y eran pasadas las seis de la mañana, volvió a llamarla para encontrarse con un silencio luego de su voz que no dejaba duda que se encontraba solo, abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica y efectivamente no había nadie.

No había necesidad de ser demasiado listo para entender el contexto de la situación, Judy y Jack pasaron la noche juntos.

.

…

.

Judy hacia un esfuerzo enorme por concentrarse buscando en los archivos del viejo caso a petición de Jack, no podía quitarse a Nick de la cabeza, su reacción instintiva ayer fue defenderlo, cuando Jack le preguntó si tenía alguna idea que quien podría haber pedido venganza contra sus agresores mintió diciéndole que no podía ayudarle, que no conocía a nadie, aunque la duda que fuera su hermano la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Al final Jack terminó durmiendo en el sofá para darle su espacio.

Eso explicaría demasiadas cosas: sus extraños horarios de trabajo, sus pocos, amigos, su vieja adicción a las drogas, de una u otra forma su estilo de vida, el departamento y que nunca le haya visto quejarse por dinero, su hermano era un misterio que no quería resolver, no si la respuesta a todo significaría que toda la vida a su lado ha sido una verdadera mentira.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular indicándole que alguien le escribía, miró la pantalla para confirmar sus sospechas se trataba de Nick, tomó un fuerte suspiro y desbloqueó su celular, se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban, seguramente le reclamaría por pasar la noche fuera sin siquiera avisarle antes, pero para su sorpresa el mensaje no tenía ningún tono de reproche entre sus palabras.

*Maratón de Luke Cage esta noche ¿qué dices? Aprovecha que creo que no tendré trabajo y este mes pague Netflix a tiempo, compraré muchas palomitas con extra de mantequilla*

Estaba sonriendo, sin duda, el zorro conocía como hacerla feliz, tecleó la respuesta, segura que al final todo debía tratarse de un error, su hermano jamás podría ser un criminal.

*¿Es una treta? *

La respuesta no tardó en mostrarse en la pantalla.

*Claro que si tesoro*

.

…

.

Fueron a una de las zonas centro de la ciudad, el lugar se veía aparentemente tranquilo, Judy miraba por la ventana inspeccionando el lugar tan rápido como le permitían sus ojos, Jack le había advertido con anterioridad que la zona escondía muchos criminales disfrazados de gente común y ahí estaban cumpliendo su labor como oficiales de la Ley.

― Hace mucho que no patrullaba ― comentó Jack tratando de traer a la realidad a la chica que parece estar en su propio mundo en todo lo que llevaban del día.

― ¿Ah? ― fue la respuesta que recibió el albino.

― ¿Está todo bien? Quiero decir hoy te ves un poco… en las nubes.

― Si, es solo que…

― ¿Qué? ― Jack presionaba por conocer lo que estaba en la mente de Judy.

― El cumpleaños de Nick es en dos semanas y pues… no sé qué obsequiarle, normalmente venía a la granja, aunque fuera día de semana, según recuerdo le prometió a mamá nunca pasar un cumpleaños fuera de casa ― estaba siendo sincera, aunque no totalmente, solo hasta esta mañana se dio cuenta que la fecha más importante del año para ella estaba cerca.

― Si necesitas ir solo tienes que pedírmelo, entiendo si hace falta un permiso para que viajes ― ofreció Jack, mas no propuso acompañarla, si se trataba del zorro solo se crearía una incómoda situación familiar con la presencia de él.

― Gracias, pero este año es diferente, cumple treinta, quien diría que llegaría a esa edad sin pareja ― sonrió de solo pensar los reproches que le esperaban a su hermano ― mis padres andan como locos por eso, además que le debo demasiado Jack, demasiado, él fue quien convenció a papá para dejarme ser policía, pero no solo eso, él me cuida desde que nací, siempre me sacaba a pasear por la granja cuando estaba aburrida de pequeña, me defendía en la escuela de los abusivos, me acurrucaba en su pecho en las noches lluviosas cuando los rayos sonaban para hacerme sentir segura y que todo estaría bien, me dejaba colarme en su habitación cuando tenía pesadillas, luego me contaba alguna historia diferente para que pudiera dormir sin problemas, en este punto de mi vida siento que nada de lo que haga será suficiente para agradecerle ― algunas lágrimas querían asomarse por sus ojos, la Zanahorias se esforzó en no permitirles el paso.

―Encontraras algo que le guste, lo conoces muy bien, confió en ti, tranquila, son hermanos después de todo― Jack intentó sonar calmado, pero los ojos tristes de Judy solo despertaban más dudas en su interior, esa forma como siempre habla de él, ella lo amaba eso estaba claro, solo deseaba que no fuera como algo más.

―Gracias ― respondió la coneja dándole un beso en los labios, le vio a los ojos, aquel azul sin duda era tan precioso como el océano, pero para ella el verde esmeralda era su color de ojos favorito.

Un recuerdo asomó en su memoria, el momento exacto en que supo que estaba enamorada de Nick.

…

 _Había salido de la escuela, pero la lluvia arremetía fuertemente contra todos aquellos días, Judy intentaba terminar de recoger sus libros los cuales fueron dejados por diferentes lugares en la institución, producto del abuso constante de sus compañeros, "nerd" era la palabra favorita de ellos para describirla, pero no le importaba a sus quince años, la carcasa que la protegía era bastante fuerte, ella le llamaba auto determinación, tenía demasiadas metas fijadas en la vida, fue hasta su casillero donde se lamentó de no encontrar una sombrilla, llegó hasta la puerta del instituto sin saber que hacer exactamente, era la única en el lugar, un viernes todos se iban a casa más rápido que de costumbre, todos excepto ella, tenía aguantada unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero se dijo a si misma que todo estaría bien, tomo su reproductor mp3 y se colocó los audífonos para dejar que la música sonara, a pesar de ser el grupo favorito de su hermana mayor sin duda era su dulce pecado escucharlos también, en especial esta canción, Drowning._

 _Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power  
To make me weak inside  
Girl you leave me breathless  
But it's okay 'cause  
You are my survival  
Now hear me say  
I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
Even forever don't seem  
Like long enough_

'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love

 _Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me_  
Drowning in your love

 _Siempre que veía a las parejas de la escuela en el fondo les envidiaba un poco porque deseaba tener ese alguien que estuviera ahí para ti, alguien que te diera amor incondicionalmente, alguien que cantara esa canción para ella, alguien que te rescate en un día de lluvia como hoy, pensó en Nick, ultimadamente su hermano le despertaba emociones que ella antes no conocía, sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza._

― _Él debe estar en la ciudad tonta ― se dijo a sí misma en voz baja ― nadie vendrá a rescatarte, solo espera que la lluvia pase._

 _Creo que estaba delirando cuando vio una figura entrar por el enorme portal protegiéndose con una sombrilla y llevando otra en la mano, la persona cada vez se acercaba a donde se encontraba ella, cuando sus ojos enfocaron mejor creyó que estaba alucinando su hermano había venido a rescatarla, como siempre._

― _¡Zanahorias! ― exclamó Nick a unos pocos pasos de distancia, ella estaba tan anonadada por la felicidad que las palabras no salían._

 _Nick llegó hasta donde ella estaba sentada se inclinó para estar a su altura, dejó la sombrilla a un lado, se quitó la chaqueta para posarla en sus hombros y le miró a los ojos ― Debes tener frio ¿Cómo se te ocurre no tomar tu sombrilla esta mañana? Torpe Zanahorias ― le reclamaba, pero ella solo se echó a llorar y le abrazó por el cuello fuertemente._

― _Judy ― el pelirrojo no entendía que le sucedía a su pequeño tesoro, correspondió el abrazo y acarició sus cabellos ― Calma, todo está bien, aquí estoy ― pero la chica no dejaba de llorar_

― _Te quiero, te quiero Nick, te quiero tanto ― estaba hablando con la verdad, en ese momento entendió que un sentimiento prohibido había brotado en su interior, estaba enamorada de su hermano mayor._

― _Los conejos siempre tan sentimentales― respondió Nick_

 _.….._

―Objetivo a la vista ― avisó Jack a su compañera, venían tras la pista de un sospechoso de violación y tortura a varias mujeres en condados cercanos que siempre lograba librarse de la policía hasta que el caso llegó a manos del albino gracias a la última denuncia ocurrida en la ciudad.

El hombre de aspecto bastante demacrado salía de un establecimiento de la zona, los dos oficiales salieron del vehículo y se apresuraron al arresto.

― ¡Alto ahí! Policía de Denver ― gritó Jack mientras corría tras el sospechoso, que se dio a la fuga enseguida.

Los dos oficiales tuvieron que hacer uso de sus energías físicas para seguirle el paso, el criminal quien gracias a su contextura delgada y largas piernas parecía dar enormes zancadas al correr.

El joven era muy hábil para esquivar y meterse entre la gente, lo cual dificultaba la persecución, sumado al hecho de que los transeúntes no colaboraban y le obstruían el paso, cruzaron varias esquinas hasta llegar a una calle un poco empinada que se encontraba despejada que dejó al objetivo a la vista nuevamente, el hombre al verse indefenso y aprovechando los metros de ventaja tomó desprevenido al hombre que entraba algunos barriles de cerveza a una tienda, saltó sobre ellos y luego los empujó para que rodaran sobre sus persecutores.

Tuvieron que reaccionar rápido y ambos policías lograron esquivarlos, pero el instinto de Judy le hizo mirar atrás visualizando las chicas al final de la calle que recibirían el impacto de los objetos ― sigue tras él ― le gritó a Jack que en una rápida mirada también notó la situación y siguió su camino.

Judy gritaba pero las jóvenes no parecían escucharle, mirando por dos segundos la situación, era rápida pero no tenía la fuerza para detener los objetos, solo le quedaba llegar a las jóvenes antes, se valió de sus fuertes piernas y corrió tan rápido como pudo adelantándose a los barriles, dos de las chicas vieron la situación y salieron despavoridas, entretanto una de ellas que venía hablando con los ojos cerrados no se percató de la situación, la Zanahorias llegó a tiempo mientras se lanzaba contra la chica y ambas rodaron en el piso, mientras los barriles se estrellaban fuertemente, uno contra el poste y otro contra una pared.

― ¿Estas bien? ― preguntó la Zanahorias mientras se levantaba del piso y ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie ― perdona mi brusquedad, por cierto, lindo peinado ― comentó al notar el curioso abombado en el cabello de la joven.

― Gracias ― respondió la chica, pasando sus manos por el cabello tratando de arreglarlo, la pelinegra le miró aún muy desconcertada, pero un vistazo rápido le bastó para entender que le habían salvado la vida.

― Judy Hopps ― se presentó la Zanahorias extendiendo su mano a la pelinegra que para su sorpresa era aún más baja que ella.

― Soy Fru Fru ― tomando la mano de la rubia.

― Es un hermoso nombre.

― Te debo la vida Judy.

― No tienes nada que agradecer, debo volver al trabajo, procura tener los ojos abiertos la próxima vez, nos vemos Fru Fru.

― ¡Espera! ― demandó la pelinegra antes que se fuera ― sacó de su bolso una libreta de notas con una pluma y escribió su número en una hoja que arrancó para entregársela en las manos ― escríbeme, tengo que invitarte un café algún día, tengo el presentimiento que seremos muy buenas amigas.

― Prometo que lo haré ― se despidió Judy corriendo en dirección a Jack que venía con el sospechoso arrestado.

La pelinegra les veía en la distancia hasta que se fueron, sin duda le parecía una chica muy encantadora, los enormes osos de su padre vinieron por ella, mientras recogían las cosas, estaba tan distraída que no notó todas sus bolsas de compras tiradas con su contenido por fuera en el piso de la calle.

― ¿Señorita se encuentra bien? ― preguntó uno de los osos.

― Le debo mi vida a un policía ¿quién lo diría? ― comentó en voz baja Fru fru ― Ojalá me llame, era muy tierna a pesar de su trabajo, sí que me gustaría tener una amiga con esa fuerza física y al mismo tiempo tanta amabilidad.

― Señorita ¿desea ir a casa, o estará de compras por otro rato?

― No, está bien por hoy, vamos a casa ― el oso dio algunas indicaciones apretando el auricular en su oído y en pocos segundos el carro de lujo llegó por ella.

.

…

.

Su celular estaba muerto, no llevó el cargador a casa de Jack y con todo el trabajo olvidó preguntarle a alguno de sus compañeros, Judy lo guardó en su bolso donde estaban su pijama y el uniforme que usó ayer, luego de un largo día solo deseaba ir a casa donde estaba Nick esperándole, salió con Jack hasta el parqueadero, el albino se había ofrecido a llevarla al departamento como todas las noches, antes de subirse su jefe les intercepto.

― Hopps, ¿tienes un momento? ― preguntó el alto moreno.

― Claro jefe.

― Carter tiene un retraso por cuestiones familiares, aproximadamente una hora o dos, sé que sonara un poco abusivo de mi parte, pero ¿podrías cubrir la recepción hasta que Carter llegue? ― preguntó el moreno.

La chica realmente no deseaba hacerlo, pero sentía que no podía negarse ― Puedes pedírselo a otro que este entrando al turno nocturno ― intervino Jack.

― Ya tienen labores asignadas ― refutó el jefe con una evidente molestia en su rostro por la altanera respuesta de su detective.

―No se preocupe jefe no tengo ninguna prisa ― Judy cedió, se despidió de Jack con un beso en la mejilla.

―Puedo venir más tarde por ti si quieres ― se ofreció Jack.

―Tomaré un taxi, en verdad no tienes que molestarte ― dio media vuelta y acompañada de su jefe entró nuevamente a la estación, este le explicó brevemente lo que tendría que hacer, en realidad era solo labor básica, seguro no tendría problemas.

Luego de quince minutos ya estaba aburrida, el turno nocturno podía tener ratos muy pacíficos hasta que se arma la grande, eso es lo que suelen decir sus compañeros, usando el teléfono fijo de la recepción le marco a Nick varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta, deseaba avisarle que llegaría tarde a su noche de Nettflix.

Los minutos seguían corriendo y el trabajo empezaba a moverse, varios arrestos llegaron hasta la estación, el sonido de un estruendo la levantó de un golpe de la silla, comenzaba a llover lo que faltaba para completar su larga noche, no le gustaba la lluvia, al cabo de un rato Carter apareció, se disculpó una y otra vez por el retraso, pero Judy le dijo que no se preocupara, tomó sus cosas y salió hasta la puerta, donde se quedó contemplando el paisaje por algunos segundos protegida por la cubierta, un solo paso más y seria tocada por el agua que caía del cielo

―Como siempre deje la sombrilla, parece que nunca aprenderé ― susurró y cerró sus ojos mientras tomaba un largo suspiro.

El sentir que algo goteaba en su hombro interrumpió su momento de calma, a su lado estaba Nick, no lo había sentido llegar, los labios de la Zanahorias comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

―Tardabas en llegar y cuando comenzó a llover supuse que no habías traído sombrilla contigo, sabía que no estarías en otro lugar que no fuera el trabajo sin avisarme, vine lo más rápido que pude, parqueé y te vi saliendo, un segundo más y no hubiera llegado a tiempo, _¿Cómo se te ocurre no tomar tu sombrilla esta mañana? ―_ La misma pregunta que hace seis años, la misma situación, su mismo salvador y la misma reacción.

Judy hundió su rostro sobre el pecho de su hermano mientras le abrazaba por la cintura y soltaba algunas lágrimas sin poder decir nada, sin importarle que estuviese empapado en agua.

Nick le rodeó con el brazo que tenía libre pues el otro llevaba la sombrilla ―Calma Zanahorias, aquí estoy para ti.

Lo amaba, con cada partícula de su ser, podría estar con alguien más, pero nadie le haría sentir como Nick lograba hacerlo, a veces sin siquiera tocarla, era como si en sus brazos estuviera protegida de todo mal, una persona tan excepcional como su hermano no podría ser un criminal, ya no le quedaba dudas, cuando su respiración se calmó se separó para secar sus mejillas.

― ¿Quieres ir a casa? ¿O prefieres que pasemos por chocolate caliente primero en algún café? ― preguntó el pelirrojo.

― Vamos a donde desees, cualquier lugar siempre que sea a tu lado es mi hogar Nick ― la respuesta dejó un poco sonrojado a su hermano quien hizo uso de su personalidad para aliviar el momento.

― Sé que soy irresistible Zanahorias, los zorros siempre encontramos la manera de proteger a los que queremos, aunque sea de un resfriado como hoy ― dijo Nick guiñando un ojo con un gesto de picardía, que plasmó una sonrisa en el rostro de Judy.

― Es más que eso Nick ― expresó Judy entrelazando su brazo al de su hermano.

― ¿Entonces de que se trata? ― preguntó Nick.

― _Que te amo_ ― soltó Judy sin ningún filtro ― y siempre deseo que seas tú, quien llegue a rescatarme.

La poca luz de la noche ayudaba a disimular el carmesí en las mejillas del pelirrojo ―Prometí cuidarte el día que naciste y no pienso faltar a mi palabra nunca.

―No te atrevas a fallarme nunca ― exigió Judy con voz temblorosa y ojos cristalizados.

―Es una treta tesoro ― dijo Nick sellando el compromiso, mientras entrelazaba los dedos de Judy a los suyos.

* * *

 _Creanme estaba empeñada en avanzar la parte de nick y su trabajo, pero como mujer ahi dias en que solo respiro amor y terminan saliendo capitulos como este llenos de nicudy ;3, nada que hacer igual en los proximos capitulos ya empieza a armarse la grande :S esten preparados, nos leemos la proxima semana... muchas gracias por leer y comentar, Cindy_


	19. Solo tus manos

.

" _Uno no se enamoró nunca,_

 _y ese fue su infierno._

 _Otro sí, y esa fue su condena._

 _-Robert Burton-_

…

.

― ¿Sabes que no tienes el poder de hacer nada contra él? ― le preguntó Camille al sujeto frente a ella.

― Es solo un maldito con suerte, ¿cómo es posible que siendo igual o peor que nosotros pueda tener una vida normal? Yo solo quiero acabar su burbuja de felicidad.

― ¿Por qué no lo delataste en la cárcel? ― preguntó la mujer.

El hombre soltó a reír a carcajadas ― eso fue muy gracioso, mucho Camille, ambos sabemos que está protegido por las altas cabezas de la ciudad y existe una regla muy clara el Zorro Rojo es una leyenda, si alguien habla de él terminará muerto, eso demuestra el respeto y aprecio que le tienen Mr. Big, Mr. Bones y todos los grandes― apoyó sus manos en la mesa y le miro con intensidad.

― Saliste de la cárcel hace más de un año, la verdad no veo necesidad de seguir con esto, si algo sale mal, ambos sabemos cómo terminaran las cosas para ti ― le advirtió la mujer.

― No sabía que te preocupabas por mí, ¿desde cuándo?

― Es solo un consejo Duck, no lo tomes tan a pecho.

― ¿Dime cómo y dónde puedo encontrarlo? ― arremetió el hombre tomándola por los brazos.

― ¿Porque has tardado tanto en querer cobrar venganza? Pudiste hacerlo desde un inicio.

― Por qué el malnacido no tenía un punto débil, pero descubrí uno, una chica con la que lo he visto dos veces y ambos sabemos que Wilde no repite las mujeres, él no se ata a nadie ― la respiración del hombre y sus ojos demostraban todo el odio que emanaba de su interior.

― Me temo que tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo, no le he visto en meses, ahora suéltame si no quieres que mis hombres te saquen de aquí a patadas ― advirtió Camille forcejeando contra él para luego empujarle lejos.

Duck comprendió que estaba en terreno baldío, no obtendría la información que buscaba, así que decidió no seguir perdiendo su tiempo, abrió la puerta de la habitación y dijo un último comentario ― No pueden protegerlo por siempre ― cerrando la puerta en el acto.

Duck salió hasta el coche y luego dentro de este se relajó, había conseguido algo que valía demasiado, sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón el celular de la mujer, sus días como ladrón no fueron en vano, un solo descuido de ella dejándolo en la mesa le sirvió para tenerlo, estaba protegido por una clave pero nada que un hacker no pudiera resolver con un poco de dinero de por medio, tendría número de teléfono de Wilde y esa simple información ya valía oro ― vamos a ver si eres capaz de proteger a tu mujercita ― susurró para sí mismo, mientras encendía el motor del auto.

.

…

.

― Ya sé que te debo una salida, pero el trabajo ha estado más movido que de costumbre― Nick se excusaba por teléfono con Eva ― estaré contigo en tu descanso no te preocupes, si, si, vale encanto, nos vemos entonces ― colgando el teléfono.

El pequeño rubio lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados, era su expresión natural, a decir verdad ― Vas a una cita con Eva y luego dices que tú y ella no están en una relación, ¿sabes que es ridículo decir que solo son amigos? ― arremetió el rubio.

― ¡Hey! ― reprochó Nick alzando sus manos en señal de paz ― No es sencillo, ella se ha mantenido a mi lado a pesar de todo, a veces quisiera que encontrara a alguien que la hiciera feliz, se lo merece, no puedo admitir que estamos juntos como pareja, porque eso significaría más compromiso social con ella y solo la terminaría exponiendo ante mis enemigos.

― Ambos sabemos que tienes unos cuantos que te odian ― completó Finnick la idea.

― Por eso es que soy demasiado cauteloso con todo ― dijo mientras seguía disfrutando la paleta roja.

― Supongo que el jueves te vas a tu pueblo como todos los años, ¿no?

― Bueno sabes que a mi madre no se decirle que no, le prometí que pasaría con ellos cada cumpleaños, así que nada que hacer, puedo ser un malnacido, pero soy buen hijo, buen hermano―alzando sus hombros en señal que no le molestaba la idea.

― Tan buen ser humano que te quieres follar a tu hermana ― Nick tuvo que contener la risa ante ese comentario.

― Siempre tan directo enano.

― Zorro ― el rubio no sabía cómo decirlo.

― Suéltalo rápido, me dijiste que viniera, así que es obvio que algo está pasando.

― He visto a Duck por estos lados últimamente ― ante la noticia de Finnick el pelirrojo dejo de lamer su popsypatita, pero rápidamente retomó la compostura ― Creo que la cita con Eva deberías cambiarla a una visita en su departamento, tú mismo lo dijiste lo mejor será no exponerla, algo en este momento me dice que es mejor así.

― No tiene ni el poder, ni nadie que lo apoye si quiere ir contra mí ― le recordó Nick a su amigo.

― Eres un maldito hijo de Puta Nick, pero hemos sido amigos por casi diez años, tal vez sea un don nadie, pero mantén los ojos abiertos ― le aconsejó Finnick.

― Eso fue lo más cercano a un te quiero de tus labios ― se burló el pelirrojo con un tono de voz dramático, mientras hacia como si se limpiara las lágrimas de la emoción ― ¿Quién es el niño de papi? Ven aquí mi chiquitín ― decía Nick intentando abrazar a su pequeño amigo.

― ¡Vete a la mierda Wilde! ― exclamó Finnick mientras se escabullía del abrazo, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, eran los mejores amigos.

.

…

.

Judy contemplaba las rosas rojas en su escritorio, el arreglo era sencillo y tenía un moño blanco, al venir del campo sin duda amaba las flores, lo tomó entre sus manos y se deleitó con el aroma que estas desprendían.

― ¿Te gustaron? ― la sorprendió una voz, que reconoció al instante, se giró para verle, Jack estaba de pie a una corta distancia de ella.

― Son preciosas, gracias.

― Por verte sonreír lo que sea, es nuestro segundo mes juntos, no podía dejarlo pasar como si nada, esta noche tenemos una reservación en aquel restaurante de sushi que tanto te gusta― sin duda Jack era todo un caballero.

― Jack yo… ― la chica no sabía que decir, había olvidado por completo la fecha con su novio, su mente solo podía pensar en Nick y que su cumpleaños será dentro de tres días dejando a un lado al albino.

― Debes estar muy conmocionada para no saber qué decir, pero está bien … ― el rubio no pudo seguir hablando pues los labios de Judy sellaron los suyos, cerró los ojos y disfrutó del beso.

― Perdóname por no haber preparado nada ― le dijo la joven con la voz entre cortada.

― A cambio quédate esta noche conmigo ― propuso Jack, sus intenciones eran claras, quería dar otro paso con Judy, su cuerpo le exigía mas contacto, la deseaba demasiado.

―Deseo concedido ― respondió Judy.

La tarde pasó sin mayores novedades, adelantaron las investigaciones a los casos correspondientes y cerca de las seis de la tarde cada uno estaba en su departamento alistándose para la velada.

La chica tenia reproduciendo en su celular música, mientras se ajustaba el vestido rojo cruzado en la parte de los pechos con un fajón para luego caer estilo lápiz hasta las rodillas, unos tacones dorados haciendo juego con la gargantilla y aretes del mismo tono era complemento del look de esa noche, estaba consciente a lo que iba, se sentó en el tocador para terminar de ondular su cabello que lucía a un solo lado.

Se preguntaba si estaba preparada para estar sexualmente con un hombre nuevamente, pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones, Jack es su pareja y a estas alturas merece todo de ella, se lo ha ganado de eso no le quedaba la menor duda ― puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo, no es la primera vez que estas con alguien, lo que paso no fue tu culpa, sigues siendo una valiosa mujer, mírate estas preciosa ― susurraba para mí misma mientras se miraba al espejo, entonó algunas líneas de la canción de Ed Sheeran que sonaba.

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_

Escribió una nota para Nick que aún no llegaba a la casa y tomando la mochila que dejaría en el auto de Jack con sus cosas para el día siguiente, salió del departamento, luego de ver el mensaje de Jack indicando que estaba abajo esperando por ella.

Los nervios generaban en el albino ese tic incontrolable de mover su pie derecho, afortunadamente Judy no podía notarlo, la charla fue amena y la velada pasó entre risas y vino tal como esperaba, la chica no dejaba de sonreír y eso era todo lo quería, cuando la veía tan feliz él no estaba seguro quien de los dos lo era más.

Luego del restaurante ambos tomaron camino al departamento del albino, entraron enredados entre besos, los pasos hasta la cama de Jack fueron muy pocos.

Era el momento de concluirlo, era el momento de volver a sentir magia recorriendo su piel.

Judy dejó que las manos de Jack exploraran su piel con delicadeza, sus ojos cerrados le permitían concentrarse en las sensaciones, sus labios se movían al compás de su compañero, su ropa empezaba a estorbar y cuando el albino dejo su boca para buscar su cuello, todo era perfecto, entonces no entendía por que no podía parar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, tapó su boca para que él no la escuchara sollozar, pero ya era tarde.

Jack se detuvo en el acto, en el fondo sabía que esto no sería una buena idea ―Perdóname ― pidió Judy, pero el albino negó con su rostro.

― No te preocupes, no es tu culpa ― le recordó a la chica, se levantó de la cama, pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos mientras suspiraba profundamente en un intento por calmarse.

― Sera mejor que me retire ― propuso la chica mientras se levantaba y arreglaba su vestido.

― Judy no seas así, no tienes que irte a ningún lado, en serio, esto puede esperar ― insistía el albino.

― ¡NO! ― gritó alterada ― no lo entiendes, no puedes entenderlo, te quiero, diablos que sí, lo hago y mucho, deseo que esto suceda, eres especial, eres más de lo que pude pedir, pero no tengo control sobre mí y eso es tan frustrante Jack, tanto― se limpiaba las lágrimas, el albino intento tocarla, pero ella no le permitió ― Necesito irme, por favor, que me quede no es bueno para ninguno de los dos.

― No dejare que te marches, no así ― aseveró el albino.

― No pienso discutirlo contigo, no es una opción ― no estaba dispuesta a ceder su poscisión.

― ¡No quiero perderte, por eso no puedo dejarte ir! ― esas palabras la hicieron sentir más miserable, Jack era demasiado sincero.

― Si no me dejas cruzar esa puerta me perderás ― le advirtió la coneja.

la diferencia entre sus sentimientos los estaba condenando a sufrir de diferentes maneras.

.

…

.

Nick estaba terminando su cena en la cocina, la comida china podía ser deliciosa a veces o tal vez era solo el resultado del cansancio del día, pero fue el domicilio más rápido que pudo conseguir, ya había leído la nota de su hermana, todo indicaba que sería una noche bastante tranquila, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y rápidos pasos en el departamento, para luego escuchar otra puerta cerrarse con furia y alguien llorando, en ese momento los fideos supieron a mierda. Era Judy, algo había pasado con su hermana y tenía el presentimiento que no era nada bueno.

Fue hasta la puerta de su habitación y le escuchó llorar, sintió como su estómago se revolvía, las lágrimas de ella era una de las pocas cosas que no soportaba en la vida, con miedo le llamó ― Coneja, ¿está todo bien? ― escuchó un silencio por algunos instantes, al parecer Judy no esperaba encontrarlo en casa.

― Nick quiero estar sola ― fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

― Judy se supone que estarías con tu noviecito, ¿crees que te dejaré como si nada luego de saber que llegaste llorando? Abre la puerta y dime que pasó.

― ¡Déjame sola! ― gritó la chica.

― No lo hare, así que déjame entrar por las buenas― advirtió el pelirrojo.

― ¡Jodete Nick! Tengo derecho a la privacidad, preocúpate por tu vida y déjame tranquila ― la voz la delataba, estaba llorando. Judy estaba debajo de las sabanas apretando fuertemente la almohada contra su pecho.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada más, fue hasta su habitación y buscó en el cajón de su mesa de noche mientras tomó la llave que necesitaba, regresó hasta la habitación de su hermana y haciendo uso de su copia abrió la puerta ― Respeto tu derecho a la privacidad como ciudadana, pero reitero mi autoridad como hermano mayor y dueño de este departamento para entrar en tu espacio.

La joven solo se arropó más con las sabanas, Nick se sentó a su lado ― si te hizo algo, te juro que voy a salir a buscarlo para partirle la cara― advirtió Nick con la intención de sacarla de su guarida.

― ¡NO! ― exclamó la chica levantándose y dejando a un lado las sabanas, quedo apoyada sobre sus manos y rodillas en la cama ―Como puedes decir algo así, no es una broma Nick.

― Entonces espero una buena explicación de por qué llegaste llorando ― pidió Nick mientras tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos ―no soporto verte así.

Los labios de la chica temblaban, los mordió para controlarse y se lanzó en un abrazo a Nick, quien la recibió sin problemas, el joven le dio varios minutos en su pecho para que se calmara ― me siento tan vacía Nick, tan incompleta ― comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

― No digas esas cosas, ambos sabemos que no es cierto― Nick solo quería saber que sucedía.

― Yo quería hacerlo, de verdad quiero intentarlo, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo Nick ― apretó entre sus manos la ropa de su hermano, quería calmarse, pero no podía.

― Tú y Jack… ― a Nick le costaba articular las palabras ― ¿tuvieron relaciones? ¿Se trata de eso? ― Su hermana se separó para verlo a los ojos.

― No ― confesó la joven desviando su mirada mientras alzaba sus hombros ― No ha pasado, ese es el problema, no puedo, quiero, pero no puedo, me siento sucia cuando me toca, no puedo describirlo Nick es tan… no quiero sentirme así, no.

― Coneja mírame ― le pidió Nick mientras tomaba su barbilla ― Eres perfecta, no tienes que presionarte a ti misma a nada, a nada Judy, ¿lo entiendes?

― Quiero amarle como el me ama, se lo merece, se sienten tan pesados mis hombros al no poder corresponderle, no quiero condenarle a una relación vacía, no soy esa clase de persona ― las culpas arremetían en el corazón de la chica.

― ¡Entonces déjalo de una vez por todas! No lo amas y no vas a conseguir amarlo nunca, el amor no se piensa; simplemente se siente o no se siente, no puedes esperar que surja de repente un día.

― Hay gente que se va enamorando poco a poco, ¿no? ― se justificó la joven.

― Eso es mentira, uno ama desde la primera vez que le ves, el tiempo que te toma decir que amas a alguien es solo para que tu boca articule aquello que tu corazón ya sabía que estaba sucediendo ― Nick acarició sus cabellos ― Uno no se levanta un día y se da cuenta que está enamorado, simplemente llega un momento en que aceptas que tu vida no es la misma desde que conociste a esa persona.

Judy mordió sus labios después de todo su hermano tenía razón, al amor no se cuestiona, se siente o no se siente ― No se trata solo de él, igual tengo que intentar ser feliz con alguien, porque no puedo estar contigo.

Nuevamente Judy no midió sus palabras dejando al descubierto la verdad entre los dos, se amaban, pero ambos ya sabían que el solo hecho de compartir la misma familia los condenaba, Nick acaricio su rostro y ella cerro los ojos disfrutando el contacto con su hermano.

Parecía que las solo las manos de Nick tenían la fórmula para tocarla y que todas las heridas de su alma desaparecieran.

― ¿Sabes? A veces creo que existe algún mundo alterno, donde si podemos estar juntos, tal vez como personas que no comparten ningún vínculo familiar o simples animales de la pradera ― un comentario fuera de lugar de Nick para desviar las últimas palabras de su hermana.

― Tal vez ― suspiró Judy y siguió con la idea de su hermano ― tal vez un mundo donde los humanos no existan y solo sean animales caminando en dos patas, que yo sea una coneja policía y tu un pícaro zorro, pero a pesar de nuestras diferencias al final si podamos estar juntos.

― ¡Entonces sería un zorro muy sexy! ― exclamó Nick seguro de sí mismo, logrando que Judy sonriera finalmente.

― Nick yo…desde lo que paso, me siento menos mujer y quiero sentirme completa, tan liviana como la pluma al contacto con quien amo, como cuando… ― " _Dilo de una vez_ " grito el interior de la chica ― como cuando tú me tocas, así quiero sentirme siempre, ¿Por qué solo en tus brazos puedo sentirme amada? ― la confesión produjo un silencio entre los dos, alzo la mirada para verle de frente mientras esperaba su reacción.

Nick dudo un segundo, si daba el paso por el cual se había contenido toda su vida, no podría dar marcha atrás, si la hacía suya, devorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, no la soltaría jamás, la mayor razón para controlarse es que Judy es su tesoro más preciado, no podría solo ser una "amante", la necesitaba por completo y así deseaba tenerla, como su todo, como su pareja.

Los grandes ojos violetas le miraban expectante esperando una respuesta verbal o física a su pregunta los segundos de silencio por parte de su hermano le dolieron tanto que una lagrima de filtro por su mejilla, mientras ella apretaba sus labios y bajaba su rostro, la cadena moral que ataba a Nick cedió ante el dolor de Judy, sus labios articularon la declaración de la locura que estaba por cometer.

―Me encargaré de que vuelvas a sentirte mujer― dijo Nick mientras cortaba la distancia entre sus labios, liberó todos sus deseos comprimidos y se sintió como un animal salvaje a punto de devorar a su presa.

Luego de esta noche nada volvería a ser igual.

* * *

 _Capitulo de la semana ! muchisimas gracias por siempre estar ahi, por comentar y leer se les quiere muchisimo :3...Cindy_


	20. Almas completas

.

" _Me gusta cerrar los ojos cuando el_

 _Acaricia mi piel…_

 _Sentir como todo mi cuerpo se eriza…_

 _Sus manos para mí son magia_

 _Magia que quiero sentir toda la vida"_

-Valeria Flores Navarro-

.

…

.

Se habían agotado los prejuicios y todo razonamiento, el tiempo parecía superfluo entre los dos, cada beso era tortura y gloria a la vez, por cada prenda que quitaban de su cuerpo miles de culpas llegaban hasta sus corazones, mismos que desprecian una calidez única en la vida, se sentían completos finalmente.

Se miraron por unos instantes sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra de por medio, cuando el amor desborda por los ojos muchas cosas dejan de ser innecesarias, se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba en esos momentos, todos los fragmentos rotos de sus almas volvían a unirse con cada contacto de sus cuerpos, en todo el mundo solo ellos dos podían reconfortarse en uno al otro.

Nick aprisionó a Judy bajo su cuerpo, la besó con pasión aumentando la necesidad entre ambos, frotó su miembro erecto contra la pelvis de ella, la chica rompió el contacto de los labios para gemir producto del ardor que se producía en su parte baja que reaccionaba ante él intentando calmarlo con humedad desbordante, solo la ropa interior baja separaba la unión completa de sus esencias, Nick tomó la barbilla de la chica y giró un poco su rostro para dirigirse al cuello para lamerlo buscando intensificar los sonidos.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, las piernas de Judy le apretaron más contra ella, su espalda se curvo dejando sus pechos a la altura de su rostro que el joven no dudó en aprovechar, su lengua engulló el pezón derecho de su hermana mientras su mano jugueteaba con el izquierdo.

La habitación solo era alumbrada por la lámpara encendida en la mesa junto a la cama, las cortinas cerradas no daban paso a la luz exterior, la brisa fría se colaba entre las ranuras, la ciudad seguía su rumbo, pero para estos dos el mundo en ese instante era solo el espacio que compartían bajo las sabanas.

Nick se detenía por momentos para apreciarla desnuda en todo su esplendor, le gustaba verse reflejado en esos hermosos ojos violetas, porque en ellos encontraba la mejor versión de sí mismo, la oscuridad ocultaba el carmesí en las mejillas de la joven, Nick se preparaba para tomarla por completo, posó sus manos en las caderas de la chica y siguió el rumbo hasta sus pies llevándose a su paso lo último que cubría la piel de Judy.

Sus dedos buscaron el interior de su hermana explorando la calidez de sus paredes, sintió como su miembro palpitaba demandándole entrar en ella de una vez por todas para acabar la agonía que los consumía desde hacía años.

El interior de ambos era flama ardiente de deseo, chispeando por más.

― Déjame buscar protección ― una pizca de sensatez habló por el pelirrojo.

― ¿Usas protección con las demás? ― preguntó su hermana.

― Si ― aceptó Nick, esa era uno de sus reglas.

― Entonces no, he sido tuya desde que nací, es momento que tomes lo que siempre te ha pertenecido ― había determinación en sus palabras, lo único que deseaba es que Nick acabara su angustia de una vez por todas.

Volvió a besarle mientras se desnudaba para completar el acto, luego que su ropa interior volara lejos de los dos, Nick se preparó, frotó su miembro para asegurarse que estuviera totalmente erecto, la coneja trago en seco al presenciar la magnitud natural que le fue concebida a su hermano, sintió miedo por un instante pero rápidamente fue echado a un lado cuando Nick acaricio sus piernas abriéndolas para luego posarlas a la altura de su cintura, frotó la punta contra los labios bajos de ella y eso fue todo.

De una sola embestida su miembro se abrió paso entre las paredes de la rubia, ambos gimieron mientras sus cuerpos se adaptaban a la realidad de haberse convertido en uno, Nick podía sentir como era aprisionado, lo que se tradujo en una inyección de adrenalina comenzando así el vaivén de sus caderas.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

El ardor de sus cuerpos desprendía un aliento tan cargado, calor que parecía condensarse en el aire, Nick arremetía contra ella sin reparos ni lamentos, sus manos buscaron los glúteos de la joven, mientras su frente se posaba en la clavícula, cerró sus ojos y dejo que sus ansias siguieran haciendo de las suyas.

No tenía control sobre su cuerpo, Nick se movía por llámese instinto, reflejos, subconsciente o lo que fuera, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos minutos llevaba penetrándola, podía sentir las marcas de las uñas de Judy ardiendo sobre su piel, pero nada de eso importaba, era suya, no como hermana si no como mujer.

Entre jadeos solo podían conjugar el nombre del otro y la palabra que liberó toda atadura de locura para el pelirrojo ― _más_ ― suplicó Judy, esas tres letras pronunciadas en los labios de su hermana fueron como éxtasis recorriendo sus venas, la obligó a cambiar de posición, el rostro de la joven descansaba sobre la almohada, mientras sus caderas se encontraban a la altura de la pelvis de su hermano, sin ningún aviso Nick volvió a arremeter en su interior.

Ambos se deleitaban en el placer que era mutuo, él no podía parar de embestirla y ella no le permitiría hacerlo, sus cuerpos eran una copa de vino que se servía a cuentagotas, pero pronto alcanzaría su punto máximo, Judy sintió como sus piernas fallaban porque se encontraba cerca del límite, luego de un par de penetraciones todo se desbordó, ahogó el grito de placer contra la almohada mientras sentía como su hermano dejaba su semilla en su interior, algunas gotas de sudor de la frente de Nick cayeron sobre la espalda de Judy, él también había alcanzado el orgasmo.

El pelirrojo se tumbó a su lado, podía sentir su garganta seca y su pecho acelerado, casi parecía que le faltara el aire, giró su rostro para verla, Judy sonreía contagiándole de felicidad.

― _Te amo_ ― habló primero Nick.

― _Yo también te amo Nick_ ― correspondió su hermana.

En este instante todo cobro sentido para ambos, no podrían volver a entregarse a otros.

Nick se calmó y reflexionó―Nada volverá a ser igual, lo sabes, de aquí en adelante quiero que seas solo mía y yo prometo ser tuyo igual, pero solo será así si tú quieres, no pienso volver a callarme lo que siento por ti, no después de esto ― su mensaje era claro, le estaba proponiendo una relación sentimental.

― Así es como debió haber sido desde siempre ― respondió Judy regalándole un beso ― es hora de dejar de buscarnos en otras personas.

― Estar juntos significa que no podrás decírselo a nadie, ambos sabemos el por qué, fuera de estas cuatro paredes compartimos el mismo apellido.

― Te he amado en silencio por 21 años, créeme puedo hacerlo el resto de mi vida ― la chica se levantó un poco apoyándose sobre sus codos para verle mejor, quitó con su mano algunos mechones del rostro de su hermano ― Te amo zorro astuto.

―Yo más, Torpe coneja ― respondió Nick para luego posar su mano en la nuca y besarla.

.

…

.

Era de mañana y Judy no podía disimular su alegría, todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior había sido más que perfecto. Decidió preparar el desayuno, quería sorprenderlo, encendió la radio y comenzó a sonar una canción que no demoró en comenzar a cantarla, era Call Me Baby.

I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell  
And now you're in my way

I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showing  
Hot not, wind was blowing  
Where you think you're going, baby?

― ¿Ya te vas? ― preguntó Nick aun somnoliento en la puerta de la cocina, se frotaba los ojos tratando de aclarar su visión al tiempo que sonreía por la escena que presenció, la música y el olor a comida lo levantó.

― Siéntate ― pidió Judy cosa que su hermano obedeció sin objetar, la chica terminó de servir y posó frente a él un plato cargado de huevos con tocino y tostadas, primero le dio una gran sonrisa para luego plantarle un beso en los labios ― Espero que te guste ― sentandose a su lado y disponiendose a desayunar.

― Gracias ― respondió instintivamente, Nick miró el plato por algunos segundos y luego la miro a ella, "¿realmente estaba sucediendo?" se preguntó, aun no sabía si lo que vivió anoche fue un producto de su imaginación dando vuelo a todos sus deseos reprimidos, si era un sueño esta nueva realidad no quería tener que despertar nunca ― ¿Quieres que te lleve al trabajo? ― se ofreció el pelirrojo.

― No te preocupes, tomaré el metro como siempre, Nick… anoche hicimos el amor y me pediste estar juntos, ¿has cambiado de parecer luego de despertar? ― Judy necesitaba escuchar de los labios de su hermano que todo seguiría según lo que acordaron, después de todo siempre era él quien ponía un freno a que las cosas se tornaran de un modo diferente entre los dos.

― No ― ratificó el pelirrojo ― No cambiaría nada de lo que sucedió entre los dos, pero tienes que estar consciente de las consecuencias que conlleva la decisión que tomamos, Judy somos hermanos, esto no es correcto.

― ¡No me importa si es correcto o no! ― interrumpió Judy ―Aceptaré cualquier consecuencia, pero no te dejaré, no importa lo que pase me quedaré a tu lado, siempre, siempre Nick, porque te amo.

Nick sonrió, rodeó los hombros de Judy con su brazo y la trajo hacia el besando sus cabellos para luego susurrarle al oído ― Ahora eres mía por completo ― palabras que hicieron sonrojar a su hermana en el acto ― es hora de hacer frente a la primera consecuencia ― comentó para luego separarse y sacar de su bolsillo un billete de cien que le ofreció a su hermana ― Tienes que comprar la píldora del día después, muy rico y todo, pero llegué dentro de ti y a ninguno de los nos conviene un bebe en estos momentos.

Judy no había caído en cuenta de eso, pero Nick tenía razón no deseaba salir embarazada a tan corta edad ― Yo tengo dinero puedo comprarla camino a la estación no te preocupes ― ante estas palabras Nick tomó la mano de ella y posó el billete para luego cerrarla.

― No está a discusión, compra la píldora y si conoces de algunas pastillas o algún método que hayas usado antes también, vives conmigo Judy ― le regaló una sonrisa a medio lado a su hermana dejando ver su leve colmillo ― pienso hacerte mía cada vez que pueda, anoche solo fue la primera de muchas que te esperan.

La chica sintió que la sangre quería salirse por su nariz de solo pensar en la vida sexual que tendría de aquí en adelante, tapó su boca para controlar las ganas de gritar de felicidad, no se cambiaría por nadie en el mundo, estaba en el lugar y trabajo que siempre soñó al lado de la persona que amaba, ahora solo quedaba enfrentar a Jack.

.

…

.

― Esto no me lo esperaba, algo extraordinario debió suceder para que vengas sin avisar ― comentó Eva ante la sorpresa de la visita que recibía.

― Tesoro, soy la mejor visita que puedes recibir, acéptalo ― dijo Nick mientras entraba al departamento y se acomodaba en el sofá.

― ¿Y a que debo el honor de su visita? Señor Nick Wilde ― preguntó Eva mientras cerraba la puerta.

― Es complicado, será mejor que tomes asiento, tenemos mucho de qué hablar ― el pelirrojo debía excusarse con ella por muchas cosas y dejar clara la situación entre los dos.

― Que sea rápido Nick, siempre que me dices que tenemos que hablar no han sido buenas noticias ― lo conocía muy bien y sabía que algo había sucedido.

― Me acosté con Judy ― soltó la notica sin más y para Eva cualquier mínima esperanza de tenerlo suyo había desaparecido.

.

…

.

― ¿Estas completamente seguro? ― preguntó Duck al sujeto con el que se reunió para confirmar sus sospechas y al que le había pagado una fuerte suma de dinero.

― Completamente, la chica es más interesante de lo que parece, aunque costó mucho confirmar que realmente mantengan algún tipo de relación ya no cabe duda ― el hombre le extendió un folio con imágenes y algunos documentos con información importante de Wilde.

― Buen trabajo ― le felicitó Duck, luego de confirmar la veracidad de las cosas por algunos minutos, le entregó un sobre con billetes en su interior ― lo que faltaba del trato.

El hombre verifico brevemente el contenido ― Sé que no es mi asunto, pero… estas atando una soga a tu cuello, si fallas o no igual has firmado tu sentencia, después de todo se trata del Zorro Rojo, las grandes cabezas no se quedaran de manos cruzadas si pierden a su único limpiador de pruebas.

― Se a lo que me estoy enfrentando, pero a ese maldito lo quiero muerto o tras las rejas, no se merece nada de lo que tiene, nada ― Duck empuñó sus manos y apretó sus dientes para controlar la ira que le producía el solo pensar en Nick.

― ¿Tan grave fue lo que te hizo? ― preguntó el hombre por pura curiosidad.

― Me entrego a la policía en medio de un "negocio" entre los dos, yo fui condenado mientras el salió libre de pruebas, y cuando pronuncié su nombre en la cárcel un guardia colocó una navaja en mi garganta advirtiéndome claramente que nadie puede hablar del Zorro Rojo, gracias a mi se desvió la atención a ciertos negocios en el bajo mundo, yo fui un conejillo de indias en el juego de "los grandes" por eso quiero devolverles un poco de su propia medicina, sin Nick las grandes cabezas no son nada, han aprendido a depender de él y esa será su ruina.

― Lo que sea que tengas pensado hazlo rápido, te has dejado ver demasiado por estos lados, el Zorro Rojo nunca deja cabos sueltos y para el seguramente tu eres uno de ellos.

Duck sonrió ante la advertencia ― Te equivocas ― ondeando en el aire las fotografías de Nick con la rubia ― él comete errores y aquí está la prueba de ello, tener a alguien a quien proteger será su perdición.

.

…

.

Se sentía miserable, Judy le regaló una última mirada a Jack mientras recogía sus cosas pues sus labores del día habían finalizado, no encontró ningún momento oportuno para hablar con él.

― ¿Quieres que te lleve al departamento? ― preguntó al albino.

― ¡No! ― exclamó Judy ― no hay necesidad, Nick prometió venir a recogerme.

― Judy acerca de lo que pasó anoche ― Jack intentó tomar el tema que tanto evitó, era mejor saber en que términos quedaba su relación de una vez por todas.

― Jack no… no hagas esto ― pidió la joven ―Eres demasiado maravilloso y no te merezco.

― No digas eso por favor, mereces solo lo mejor ― le interrumpió Jack, intentó acariciar su mejilla, pero ella retiro su mano.

― Sabes que no es tu culpa, soy yo, no debí apresurarme a una relación, no debí darte esperanza a algo que no estoy segura poder hacer.

― Puedo esperar ― le recordó Jack.

― ¡Es que no quiero que esperes! ― la coneja comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no se trata solo del sexo, es el sentimiento Jack, mereces a alguien que te amé, no que te quiera a medias como yo.

― Estoy dispuesto a dar suficiente amor por los dos ― cada palabra de Jack para intentar solucionar las cosas dolía como navajas en el corazón de la chica.

― ¡NO! ― confirmó Judy ― no puedo ser egoísta y atarte a una relación como esta, porque realmente eres importante para mí, necesito tiempo, para sanar, para mí, quiero superar mis cicatrices y es algo que debo hacer sola, por favor ― se excusó en el pasado, pues no podía hablar con la verdad, no podía hablar de Nick.

Aunque le doliera tan profundamente en el alma la petición de Judy su amor por ella no le permitía ser un inconsciente de su situación, ella necesitaba tiempo para superar lo sucedido, lo sabía ―Esta bien, si consideras que así debe ser, lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti Judy, soy paciente y puedo esperar hasta que te sientas lista para volver a intentar ser feliz ― un abrazo de Judy lo dejo sin defensas.

― Gracias― susurró la joven.

Nick miraba la hora en la radio del auto, hace más de quince minutos que Judy debió salir por aquella puerta, el último mensaje de la joven fue que intentaría hablar con Jack al terminar, así que podía suponer que esos dos estaban conversando en estos momentos, la sola idea que Jack intentara convencerla de seguir juntos le producía una sensación que hacía que su estómago se revolviera, quería entrar y sacarla de ahí, pero lo más lejos que había llegado en aquel lugar era hasta la puerta.

No estaba listo para entrar a la estación de policías, no a esa.

A veces podía ser irónico lo sucio que jugaba el destino conectando el pasado con el presente, pensó Nick, su hermana entre todos los nuevos cadetes de aquella promoción, ella justamente debió ser asignada a la misma estación donde trabajaba su padre biológico antes, aunque sabía que no quedaba prácticamente nadie de aquella época, no podía arriesgarse, si daba un paso dentro de aquel lugar, sus secretos podrían quedar al descubierto.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y la impaciencia de Nick tocó fondo, le marcó al celular y no obtuvo respuesta, suspiró hondo y salió del auto, iría por ella y la sacaría de allí.

Sus piernas temblaban, era una sensación que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, estaba nervioso, sus manos sudaban y las limpiaba contra el pantalón, pasó por la puerta y su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, dio un vistazo rápido y nada parecía fuera de lugar, identificó al voluptuoso agente en la recepción, se notaba que las labores de oficina habían hecho estragos en su físico, llegó hasta él y saludó ― Buenas noches.

― Hola, buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo colaborarle? ― preguntó Benjamín.

― Estoy buscando a la oficial Hopps, por favor ― la voz temblorosa del pelirrojo no ayudaba.

― ¿Se puede saber quién la solicita? ― se inquietó Garraza ante el extraño.

― Mi nombre es… ― pero antes que pudiera decir una palabra más fue interrumpido.

― ¿Wilde? ― Escuchó Nick a su lado, sus pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad, sabía que esto podría pasar después de todo, él y su padre eran dos gotas de agua, se giró para encontrarse con el aquel hombre moreno de gran altura y contextura mirándole, necesitó unos segundos, pero también le reconoció.

― ¿Tú eres Nicholas? ― preguntó Bogo, por su expresión parecía que estaba viendo un fantasma, el jefe de la estación estaba temblando como reacción al joven que sus ojos veían, mismo del que no sabía nada hace veintiún años, el hijo de quien antes fue su más preciado amigo.

* * *

 _tenemos el capitulo de la semana :D ohh si, y luego de 20 capitulos esperando por fin se concentro, lo se, lo se, si cortaba el lemmon jamas me lo perdonarian, asi que me encantaria recibir sus comentarios la respecto y al capitulo en general, muchisimas gracias a ustedes que leen y guardan un pedacito de esta historia en su tiempo y sobre todo a las hermosuras que no dejan de comentar, enserio muchas gracias._

 _Desde el otro lado del mundo... Cindy_


	21. Mi todo

.

" _Sabemos_

 _lo que somos, pero aún_

 _no sabemos_

 _lo que podemos_

 _llegar a ser"_

-Willian Shakespeare-

.

…

.

Bogo llego y fue recibido por el encargado en recepcion, le indicaron hasta donde debia diriguirse para la reunion de la mañana, aun tenia algo de tiempo, asi que busco primero su casillero, todo marchaba bien hasta que alguien le cerro la puerta de repente asustandolo, ese color de cabello y sonrisa, el joven supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

― Bienvenido a tu primer día― el pelirrojo fue el primero en extender la mano al nuevo oficial que llegaba a la estación.

― Muchas gracias― respondió el Moreno de veinte años con mucho nerviosismo, dio un pequeño brinco cuando Freud le golpeó con una palmada el hombro.

― Nada de nervios amigo, es un trabajo como cualquiera, a veces algo extenueante, otras sastisfactorio, lo bueno es que la mayoría de las veces es más lo segundo que lo primero.

― Yo... espero que nos llevemos bien, usted tiene varios años en la fuerza policial y yo apenas acabo de llegar, me sorprendió que alguien con su experiencia me aceptará como compañero.

― ¡Hey! Nada de usted, háblame de tu, sólo dime Freud, todos me llaman por mi Nombre, mi apellido Piberus tiende a ser algo enredado de decir, incluso mi hijo se presenta con el de la mamá― La sonrisa y buena vibra del pelirrojo ayudaba siempre a crear un buen ambiente. ―Entonces Bogo, hora de dar nuestra primera ronda por la zona asignada, ¿Estas listo?.

―Preparado, pero ¿no deberiamos ir primero a la reunion? ― entusiasmado se colocó su gorra el nuevo oficial.

―Vengo de alli hombre, el compañero de la recepcion te jugo una broma para que te perdieras y fueras regañado en tu primer dia, igual yo asegure que me haria cargo de ti asi que; andando― Freud tomó la delantera y su nuevo compañero le siguió― deberías venir el viernes a cenar, no quiero presumir pero tengo una bella esposa y un pequeño de dos años igual a este pecho, será todo un galán sin duda― se podía notar el orgullo en sus palabras.

―¿Un pequeño pelirrojo?

― Diría más bien un pequeño testarudo, si crees que ser Policía es difícil , espera a que seas padre, Nicholas es bastante rebelde, pero es un buen chico sin duda.

―Será un placer conocerlo.

―Si, al comienzo es muy renuente con todo, pero si te ganas su confianza no se te quitara de encima, es mi pequeño Wilde

―Bebe ser igual que su padre ¿no?

― ¡Claro que si! Es que estos rasgos guapos debian ser heredados, obviamente ― bromeo el pelirrojo ― aunque… seguro sera mas apuesto que su padre, tiene los ojos verdes de su madre y ya con eso se gana a todas las niñas, entonces ¿el viernes?

―Pero por supuesto, no me lo perderia por nada ― le aseguro Bogo; los nuevos compañeros se dieron un golpe de puños, ese sería el primer día de una gran amistad, sin duda.

.

...

.

― Me gustaría que no volviera a referirse a mi de esa forma, si no le molesta- Nick habló en tono muy formal, se lo merecía, la persona que consideraba cuando niño parte de su familia, el antiguo compañero de su padre y uno de sus mejores amigos, Bogo.

Los recuerdos de cuando era niño le azotaron, "tío Bogo" así era como solía llamarle, el Moreno siempre le traía regalos y lo cargaba en sus hombros, cuánto más su padre le pedía que no le consintiera, este más lo hacía.

― Nicholas por favor, ¿podríamos hablar a solas? ―pidió Bogo.

La oferta era tentadora sin duda, tal vez así tendría información de lo sucedido con sus padres, pero se desprendió tanto del pasado que incluso para no ser reconocido por Bogo el día de la graduación de Judy fue que se mantuvo a la distancia todo el tiempo, la nostalgia lo hacía dudar, pero recapacitó―Este no es el momento ni el lugar, tal vez en otra ocasión, en serio la forma por la que me llamó, no la repita, tengo mis razones, ahora sólo soy...

― ¡NICK!― gritó una voz que los hombres reconocieron y giraron para encontrarse con una Judy sonriente casi que corriendo para llegar hasta el pelirrojo.

― ¡Hey zanahorias!― le saludó Nick, cambiando totalmente su semblante- tardabas demasiado, ¿todo bien?

― Si, lo siento, pero estoy lista, ¿nos vamos a casa? – las ansias de Judy eran muy evidentes.

― Hopps― dijo Bogo y ambos hermanos giraron al tiempo.

― Si― respondieron en coro Nick y Judy, se miraron y sonrieron.

― No eres tu tonto, yo soy la que trabaja aquí.

― ¿Ustedes dos? – Bogo deseaba entender el contexto de la situación.

― ¡Oh cierto! Jefe Bogo, este es mi hermano Nick, los ojos como plato del moreno evidenciaban su asombro.

― Soy Nick Hopps― el pelirrojo extendió su mano― antes no me dejó presentarme correctamente señor― por inercia Bogo apretó su mano.

― Es un gusto Nick o Nicholas― disimuló Bogo.

―Solo Nick y lamentó parecer un sospechoso cuando llegué, pero como puede ver sólo pase para recoger a mi hermana menor.

― Nick― Judy lo codeó― lo siento jefe mi hermano suele ser demasiado bromista.

―¡¿El un bromista?! ― "es un malgeniado" pensó y notó que habló de más pues la oficial miró desconcertada, Bogo carraespeo para disimular― Quiero decir, como son familia, creí que sería serio como tu Hopps.

―Bueno― Aceptó Nick alzando los hombros― siempre hay una oveja negra en la familia, estoy seguro que en la mía soy yo, sólo mirame cabello rojo y ojos verdes, casi parece que soy adoptado― bromeó para lanzar la indirecta al Moreno que la cogió enseguida.

― ¡Nick! ― volvió a reprenderlo Judy ―No digas esas cosas.

― Vale, vale, basta de bromas, andando entonces― su hermana le dio un si con el rostro y luego de despedirse ambos salieron de aquel lugar.

Bogo lo vio marcharse pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, su forma de caminar, sus gestos, era la viva imagen de su padre, podría llevar otro apellido consigo, pero era un Piberus Wilde, se notaba en todo su ser.

― Garraza― habló Bogo.

― Si jefe― respondió el oficial.

― Olvida mi conversación con el hermano de Judy antes que ella nos interrumpiera, lo que escuchaste era información clasificada de un viejo caso, ¿entendido? ― amenazó el Moreno.

―Si señor― respondió su subordinado.

Bogo se giró para dirigirse a su oficina cuando una figura frente a él tan pequeña como Judy que casi podía pasar desapercibida lo detuvo y se alarmó, era Jack.

― Así que... información clasificada de un antiguo caso, suena interesante, Jefe Bogo― su tono de voz y rostro rígido lo decía todo.

― Ve a casa, hablamos mañana- se limitó a decir el Moreno para verse seguro de si mismo, pasó a un lado del investigador siguiendo su camino.

Jack se quedó estático observando como entró su jefe y amigo casi corriendo a su oficina sin verle a la cara, su instinto no le fallaba, Bogo escondía algo y sea lo que fuera estaba relacionado con el pasado de los hermanos que minutos antes habían abandonado el lugar, si no se lo decía el lo averiguaría por sus propios medios.

.

...

.

Conducían tranquilamente por la ciudad mientras escuchaban musica del reproductor del auto, el tráfico no estaba abarrotado y aunque Judy pidió ir a casa, Nick le advirtió que tenía otros planes, la conversación era amena, los ojos de Nick no se despegaban de la carretera hace algunos minutos, una extraña sensación lo tenía intranquilo, tal vez era su imaginación, un auto negro que conducía justo detrás de ellos.

― ¡Zorro! ― Casi gritó Judy al ver que su hermano no la escuchaba por estar viendo por el retrovisor.

―¿Que? ― preguntó― Lo siento tesoro me distraje un segundo, el trabajo de esta tarde me dejó un poco cansado.

― Entiendo― con un puchero aceptó Judy, aún podemos ir a casa, no tienes que hacer esto.

― ¡No! Eso si que no, ahora eres mi... ―la lengua del pelirrojo se trabó en esa última palabra.

― Novia― completó Judy y este le regaló una sonrisa de medio lado guiñando un ojo, gestos que la volvían loca.

― Más que eso zanahorias, tu eres mi todo cuando la gente me vea sonriendo como un idiota y me pregunten en que pienso y yo responda nada.

―Zorro tonto ― comento judy sin darle la cara para que no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas.

―Pero ya no me importa Judy, por que en todo el mundo sólo he tenido ojos y corazón para una mujer, tu― la chica revolvió sus cabellos en respuesta para controlar las ganas de besarlo

― Te amo Nick.

― Lo sé, desde el día que te colaste en mi cuarto para dormir conmigo la primera vez, lo supe, no querías estar protegida de los monstruos, querías estar a mi lado, eres mala para mentir, por si no lo sabías y creo que tenias como cuatro años.

― Zorro astuto― Aceptó Judy.

― Torpe coneja, por cierto en dos días vamos a casa, no se como quedaron las cosas con tu novio...

― Ex― lo corrigió Judy y la sonrisa de victoria de Nick no se hizo esperar ―ahora soy sólo tuya― con una sonrisa de complicidad le recordó su hermana.

― ¿Tienes el permiso? No quisiera tener que viajar sólo.

― Claro que si Zorro tonto, es tu cumpleaños sería imposible dejarte sólo ese día.

― Estas con un anciano ahora― bromeó Nick mientras parqueaba el auto.

― No seas dramático, apenas son 30― Judy fue más rápida se quitó el cinturón y se lanzó para darle un beso que rápidamente se volvió lento y duradero.

― Sigue pareciendo un sueño― comentó la coneja con la voz entrecortada y los ojos cerrados, sus frentes estaban unidas, Nick como respuesta pasó su mano en la nuca de la chica para besarla nuevamente.

― No, no lo es, esta es tu nueva realidad, eres mía, _mi mujer_ ― le susurró Nick al oido para luego besar el cuello de la chica.

Judy no soportó más los deseos de volver a sentirse suya, en un rápido movimiento, se sentó entre las piernas de su hermano― aún tenemos algo de tiempo antes de la película, ¿no?

― No comas ansias, mira que es nuestra primera cita, quiero hacerte sentir que estamos en una relación lo más que pueda, te lo mereces, has esperado demasiado por esto ― le comentó Nick, lo cierto es que parqueó donde la luz no llegaba del todo, el polarizado de su vidrio trasero y los protectores en los laterales, cubrían lo suficiente para un encuentro sexual rápido en esos momentos.

― ¿Que hace diferente está ida a cine a las anteriores?- preguntó Judy.

― Que ahora puedo besarte en vez de dejarte ver la pelicula― una respuesta astuta que sin duda que logró hacerla reír a carcajadas, Nick la abrazó fuertemente mientras se besaban con pasión.

Sus labios se separaron y sus respiraciones agitadas sonaban como jadeos― Hora de irnos― propuso Judy.

Nick calló sus labios con su dedo índice ― Reconsideré lo que dijiste, aún tenemos tiempo― su sexy sonrisa la cautivaba por completo, era imposible negarse a esos hermosos ojos verdes mirándola con tantas ansias― odio que vistas pantalón en estos momentos― Nick rompió la tensión con una broma.

― Eso lo puedo solucionar― Judy volvió a su asiento, mientras luchaba por quitarse las pesadas botas y los molestos pantalones, Nick ya se encontraba listo la silla estaba rodada hacia atrás para darle más espacio a la pareja, su pantalones desabrochados esperaban por ella.

―Ven― le pidió el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano, la chica la tomó y vestida ahora sólo con su panty y la camisa azul volvió a sentarse entre las piernas de su hermano.

En ese instante comenzó a sonar una canción que los incitó a ser más apasionados, parecía como si el destino conspirara a su favor, que esto tenia que pasar justo ahora y en ese lugar, la canción era I'll Make Love To You.

Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate,  
All through the night

Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I will do anything,  
Girl you need only ask

I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to

Nick era rápido con sus manos, en segundos desabrochó la camisa de Judy dejando su sujetador al descubierto, su boca jugeteaba con los pequeños senos de su hermana y la chica mordía sus labios para contener los gemidos que demandaban por salir producto de las excitantes succiones y mordiscos de Nick sobre sus pechos.

Las manos de Nick abandonaron la pequeña cintura de Judy para pasar a su espalda baja y luego a sus glúteos apretandolos delicadamente, la fuerte respiración de Judy en su oreja lo excitaba, su hombría respondía al deleite del cuerpo de su hermana, estaba erecto y listo para entrar en ella en cualquier momento, Judy percibió la novedad en Nick y frotó su intimidad contra el, logrando que fuera el zorro está vez quien tuviera que controlar los gemidos.

― Los condones― se obligó a recapacitar Nick extendiendo su mano para abrir la guantera.

― Nick, ¿es necesario?― Judy quería concluir el contacto con demasiadas ansias.

― Somos hermanos zanahorias, ¿estas preparada para un hijo de los dos? ― le dijo en tono muy serio, la vio dudar y ceder ante sus palabras, aunque su relación no fuera genética y eso no representaba ningún riesgo para un bebé, de igual forma el no deseaba hijos.

― Déjame hacerlo― pidió Judy arrebatando el condón de las manos de su hermano, para luego quitar la barrera de tela que cubría el dotado miembro erecto de Nick, con cuidado lo tomó entre sus dedos y frotó suavemente hacia arriba y luego abajo.

Cada poro de su piel emanaba deseo, las caricias de Judy a su miembro lo hicieron temblar, necesitaba acabar con sus ansias de hacerse espacio en su interior, percibió como fue cubierto con el molesto pero necesario látex, en el segundo que intentó abrir sus ojos la imagen fue demasiado rápida para verla con claridad, la sensación de sentir como las paredes internas de Judy bajaban por su hombría atrapándolo por completo lo hizo querer gritar pero fue callado al instante con un beso, su hermana estaba sacando a flote sus bajos instintos.

― ¡Nick! ¡Oh Nick! ― Judy sólo podía conjugar el nombre de su hermano en conjunto con sonidos monosílabos que le susurraba entre jadeos al oído, estaba abrazada a su cuello mientras su caderas se movían arriba y abajo permitiéndose ser penetrada por el una y otra vez, le costaba un poco moverse pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo, el tamaño de Nick le proporcionaba por si sólo un placer que no conocía anteriormente, sentía como al tocar fondo este llegaba tan adentro que el control se desataba dejando paso al éxtasis y a la locura, cerró sus ojos y se dejó arrastrar por la lujuria de sentirse suya, mientras aceleraba sus movimientos.

Nick sentía como su pelvis se humedecia al recibir los líquidos de su hermana gracias a la posición, aunque ligeras las contracciones en el interior de Judy se volvían más frecuentes, Nick tomó su dedo índice y medio juntos y los posó justo sobre el clítoris de ella para hacerle presión, la escuchó gemir fuerte, sabía que ella estaba llegando al orgasmo y quería ayudarle, se separó un poco para tomar la barbilla de ella con su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha seguía ocupada en su parte baja ―mírame― le pidió― la chica abrió sus ojos entre gemidos― quiero ver tu rostro cuando llegues.

Judy sólo le afirmaba con una sonrisa, que en segundos se volvía en mordiscos a sus propios labios, le costaba sostenerle la mirada a su hermano, estaba vibrando por dentro, todo el deseo se acumulaba en su vagina y cuando no se pudo contener más estalló, un suave y largo grito escapó de sus labios y todos sus músculos se contrajeron para luego relajarse, había logrado el orgasmo.

Se miraron y sonrieron, esto era una locura de la que ambos eran cómplices, Nick rompió la distancia y le dio un largo beso, cuando se separaron ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, la unión de sus sexos aún estaba, Judy sentía el palpitar del miembro de Nick en su interor ―creo que llegaremos tarde a la película- susurró Nick, a lo que su hermana le dio la razón.

― Aún puedo darte más― confesó la chica, para comenzar lentamente a mover sus caderas de nuevo, Nick hundió su rostro en los pechos de Judy abrazandola por la cintura, estaba sensible y listo para llegar en cualquier momento, a medida que el ritmo se tornaba más apresurado, el líquido del pelirrojo se concentraba esperando por ser liberado, luego de sentirse apasionado fuertemente por el interior de su hermana lo que le confirmó un segundo orgasmo de Judy y el suyo finalmente llegó, sus fluidos habían sido liberados.

― Esta vez si que me sosprendiste― admitió Nick con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Judy también respiraba felicidad, acariciaba el rostro de su hermano para besarle una y otra vez.

― Haré lo que sea para ser la mejor amante que jamás hayas tenido― las palabras de la chica dejaron ver un temor escondido que llevaba consigo, sabía que su hermano se había acostado con demasiadas mujeres y no estaba segura de estar a la altura del placer sexual al que seguramente estaba acostumbrado.

― Torpe coneja― le dijo Nick dándole un suave golpe en su cabeza como represalia― a ti te amo, nada puede competir con lo que tu me haces sentir.

La coneja selló sus labios con los de su hermano, eran felices, era su mundo, sus momentos, su relación, luego de tantas cosas finalmente eran una pareja.

Estaban tan perdidos en su propio momento que no vieron la persona el auto negro a una distancia prudente de ellos, que aunque con una imagen borrosa, presencio lo que confirmaba sus sospechos, los hermanos Hopps estaban juntos.


End file.
